Kingdom Hearts: Sonic School Struggles
by Satoru123
Summary: Sonic, Sora and the gang are going through their Senior Year of High School at J.T. Prep. Unfortunately strange events start happening around the Academy that lead the characters to believe dark forces may be at work. Will they be able to stop these evil forces while still keeping up in school? Includes TMC characters and spoilers. (In the middle of editing Chapters).
1. Tensions

Note: I do not own these characters (except my own and the location in the story.) I'm not responsible for any dangerous imitations of this story (please don't imitate). Thanks to Sega/Sonic Team, and Disney/Square-Enix...

This is my first fan-fic so try not to boo or hiss at it. Don't criticize me either, O.K?

* * *

Chapter 1: Tensions

At J.T. Prep school in Los Angeles, a blue hedgehog with a mohawk wearing a school uniform (consisting of blue pants and a white shirt with the school logo), entered the school racing super fast as though something were after him. Turns out the Hedgehog named Sonic overslept and he was trying not to be late for school. He stopped at the lockers and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Whew, just made it."

"Glad you did. You certainly don't want to miss class." said a pink female hedgehog (in a blue plaid skirt and a buttoned up white shirt with the school logo), walking down the hallway, hands on her hips; revealing herself to be Sonic's girlfriend Amy. "What with that big test in Ms. Kilo's class."

"Big test?" Sonic rubbed his head in confusion.

"The Chemistry test, you dunce." said a red echidna named Knuckles walking down the hallway. "The one we were supposed to study for during the Thanksgiving break; and I quote: 'Remember class, make sure to get some studying in; we'll have a big test after the break'. Remember?"

"Oh right, the big test with that strict, hard core, pain in my butt teacher o' mine. I can handle it." Sonic said, laying lazily against the locker.

"Um earth to Sonic; are you forgetting that the test counts for ¼ of your making period grade?" Knuckles reminded him.

"Nothing I can't handle." Sonic said, rubbing his nose.

"Oy! You may be fast on your feet, but you're slow in the head hedgehog." Knuckles said rudely.

"Chill, Knux my man! I've got this test in the bag."

A boy with blond hair named Kyle wearing a uniform and a crescent moon necklace came to the lockers; carrying an enormous crescent moon shaped sword on his back. (AN: He's one of my characters). He laughed and replied, "No offense there Sonic, but your grades aren't exactly honor roll material."

"Ha! Is the test really that hard, Ky?" Sonic asked.

"You kidding Sonic? This test is of extreme importance. Sonic I'd advised you to not take the test for granted. You're barely carrying a C average, if you blow this, you'll drop to an F." Amy said worryingly.

"Let Sonic learn his lesson the hard way. Slacking off is no way to get outta this school. You should slow down and watch your steps." said a black hedgehog with red highlights and a tuft of white fur on his chest.

"Shadow! Only a criminal like you would insult me with such sick comments!" Sonic clenched his fists.

"Hmph! Face facts you fool, you're gonna bomb that test; and I'm gonna sit here and laugh."

"Get outta here Shadow. We don't want your kind here." said Knuckles, defending Sonic.

"I'd like to see you pull off a miracle on that test." Shadow laughed at Sonic.

"Go shoot yourself!" shouted Sonic. "I'm not the one who did time in Jail."

Shadow continued to laugh. Sonic went after Shadow but Kyle and Knuckles held the angry Sonic back. "Ignore him Sonic." said Kyle. Shadow walked off to class.

Sonic growled and said, "Darn that Shadow! I'd like to see him fail that test; so I could laugh in his face."

The first period bell rang. "Time for class! Good luck on that test. God Bless Sonic." Kyle said as he and Knuckles walked to class.

Amy put her hand on Sonic's shoulder and said, "Don't worry about Shadow, but still that wasn't nice to say."

"Yeah I know." Sonic covered his face with his hand and hung it in shame.

Amy hugged Sonic and said, "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

Sonic held Amy in his arms and said, "Thanks Amy. By the way, you seen Sora or Riku anywhere?"

"I think they have gym this period."

"Oh. Well, too bad we don't share classes."

Amy and Sonic kissed each other and proceeded to class.

Meanwhile a spiky brown haired Sora and his silver straight haired friend Riku were in gym doing push ups. Riku did them with ease; Sora, not so much.

"Oh man, aw my arms, they feel like Jello." Sora complained.

"C'mon Sora, I thought you were stronger than that." Riku taunted and laughed.

"Ha ha! Go ahead, laugh it up." Sora said. "I'll be stronger than you someday."

"When? 2020?" Riku joked.

"You're just mad because I'm dating Kairi." Sora gloated, struggling to push himself off the ground.

"Hmph! Yeah yeah yeah. How someone as hot as Kairi could fall for a klutz like you."

"And yet you have no girlfriend Mr. Babe magnet." Sora laughed. Riku growled at him.

"Sora! Hey Sora!" yelled Kairi, as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Ow I'm sore Kairi." Sora rubbed his shoulder.

"Sorry Sora," said Kairi, "so we still on for tonight?"

"Yep." Sora stood up.

"Well, see you Sora." Kairi blew him a kiss and walked away.

Sora smiled and sighed happily.

"Someone's a little smitten." Riku taunted.

"Yeah, but all worth it."

"Hey Sora, how about a wager?"

"What kind Riku?"

"For Kairi. A game of Guitar Hero after school. Whoever beats "Through the fire and flames (Expert)" wins the honor of walking Kairi to school tomorrow." (AN: From Guitar Hero Axel vs Roxas)

"You are on." Sora declared.

"I'll be waiting." Riku walked back to the locker room.

A blond spiky haired Roxas in a white and black checkered shirt with matching checkered shorts stood a few feet from Sora. "Darn! I was going to verse Axel on that. Crud! Now I have to wait my turn!" He rubbed his head. "Oh well, no one's fighting me for Namine. I think I'll embarrass them both just for fun. This is gonna be so sweet!" He laughed and went to the locker room.

To Be Concluded...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it so far. I'll have the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading!


	2. Bad News

Here's the second chapter, I'm sorry it took so long. Anyway, I put some new characters in (including my own story characters), and swapped the story situation.

* * *

Chapter 2: Bad News

In Ms. Kilo's Chemistry class, the students were working hard on their tests. Shadow was already finished almost 2/3 of the test when he glanced at Sonic and smirked. "Doesn't look like Sonic's doing too well. He's having quite a fit."

Sonic wasn't doing well on his test; in fact he was still on the first question. "Man, I was a fool to think I could pull off this test. Darn it! What am I going to do?"

Kyle and the others couldn't help but watch as their buddy Sonic in such frustration. Amy was especially worried. "Sonic, come on you have to pull through. I was I could help, but if I do, I'll automatically fail. I can't watch this!" she said, as she put her head on the desk.

"Darn it! What the heck do I do? I must pass this thing!" Sonic said, squeezing his head signaling extreme problems.

Blaze and Silver watched Sonic in pain. "Should we help him Silver?"

"And fail along with him? No way Blaze! Sonic will have to fend for himself." Silver lazily put his feet on the desk, and his arms behind his head.

"Mr. Silver, I'd appreciate it if your feet stayed on the floor." The elderly cat said. "As for the rest for you, keeping your comments to yourselves, are we clear?"

"Yes Ms. Kilos." said the class.

Sonic remember only portions of what he was taught, and they weren't very big portions either, so he just filled in what he could.

Five-heart wrenching minutes later, class was finally over; and Ms. Kilos collected the class' tests. Everyone had done pretty well, except Sonic. Everyone grabbed his or her belongings and left. However, Ms. Kilo's only classmate that stayed behind was Sonic, who was emotionally distraught.

Ms. Kilos walked up to Sonic, and rubbed his back. "Sonic, I know the test was very hard for you. I'm afraid, that you didn't do well. The only positive news is that you were just shy of a D." Sonic was very upset.

"I have more saddening news if you don't pull up your grades, you won't be able to graduate with the others. You still have plenty of time to improve; use it wisely. Here's your pass; I'm terribly sorry Sonic." She finally finished.

Sonic grabbed his stuff, and walked out the classroom without uttering a single word.

Back in the hallway, Sora and Riku met up with Amy. "Hey Amy, what's Sonic doing?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, he didn't come back yet."

Sonic walked through the hallway, with a frown on his face.

"Sonic, man; you look awful, what happened?"

"Well, test was HARD! On top of that, if I don't improve my grades, I won't graduate."

Amy, Sora, and Riku gasped. Shadow came by and smirked. "Well, I knew you would choke Sonic. See where not studying gets you?" he laughed.

Sonic clenched his fist, and pushed Shadow away from him. Shadow recovered and tried to punch Sonic, but Kyle teleported between them and grabbed Shadow's fist.

"Kyle!" Amy gasped.

"Thanks for stepping in Kyle." Sora said happily.

"You again. Quit butting in." Shadow said angrily.

"Why don't you make me?" Kyle and Shadow stared at each other in a fit of rage. Kyle let go of his hand.

Shadow started to leave. "Sonic; try your best not to hurt yourself when studying."

"Shadow, shut the heck up!"

Shadow chuckled and left.

Sonic angrily punched his locker, leaving a small dent. "Darn that blasted—."

"Don't worry about him. Just focus on your grades Sonic!" Amy said, hugging him.

"Thanks Amy. Hey Kyle, it's almost time for lunch; wanna sit with us?"

Kyle laughed. "Sorry, but my girl Sarah (another of my characters) and I already made lunch plans."

"Sarah? You mean that French chick that obsesses over you? You two are together?" Riku asked.

"She says we are." Kyle scratched his head.

Sarah came running down the hallway. "Kyle! Hey Kyle!"

"Don't look now, but here she comes, Romeo." Sora joked.

"And here I go. Bye!" Kyle tried to walk away, but Sarah grabbed him.

"Where are you going?" she

"Uh I was just"

"Don't forget sweetie, we have a lunch date."

"Oh do I hear wedding bells afterward?" Sonic joked.

"Knock it off Sonic."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered in the sight of..." Sonic laughed, with Sora and Riku.

"Seriously; not funny!" Kyle was getting ticked.

Blaze and Silver came by. "Leave him alone Sonic." Blaze said.

"Blaze, Silver; guys what's up?"

"Just trying to stop this pointless squabble." Silver replied.

The lunch bell rings.

"Well, time for lunch. I'll see ya later!" Sonic said as he raced off.

"Wait Sonic! Wait for me!" Amy shouted.

"Well, time to eat. Care to escort a lady to lunch?" Sarah asked, hooked Kyle's arm, with hers, and proceeded, to the cafeteria.

"God help me…" Kyle groaned.

Meanwhile, as Sonic made it to the cafeteria, the lavender feline stopped him. "Hey Blaze, what's up?"

"I'm just worried about you. You seemed like you had more on your mind than just the test, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry Blaze." Sonic said, with a fake smile.

Blaze gleamed at him and pinned him against the wall. "Sonic, I can tell you're lying. You were not yourself in there. Keep in mind; I used to date you so I know you well. Whatever is wrong, I'll help you with it. You know I can't leave you to suffer."

Sonic looked back at her. "Yeah I know…"

Blaze let him go and looked at him. "You're my best friend, right? If something was on your mind, you'd tell me right?"

"Of course I would…" Sonic smiled, giving her his signature thumbs up.

Blaze nodded as Silver and Amy walked up.

"Hey, what's going on you two?" Silver asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Silver, just a discussion."

Silver looked at them both. "I see… come on Blaze, let's go to lunch."

Amy looked at the two as they left then looked at Sonic. "Sonic… just what happened between you and—?"

"Don't worry about it. Come on Amy; time for lunch." Sonic said, tugging her along.

"Hey, easy Big Blue, these are new shoes. Sonnnnnic…" Amy griped.

To be Concluded...

* * *

What could happen next between Sonic and friends and what could become of Sonic if he doesn't pass or fail? Keep reading to find out.


	3. School Lunch Meltdown

Here's the next chapter of the KH: Sonic School Struggles Saga. Hope you enjoy it. Actually my computer's been messed up for a while due to virus problems. But it's all good. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 3: School Lunch Meltdown

Sonic and the others proceeded to the cafeteria. They walked inside, and sat their stuff down. Sonic sat next to Amy. Kyle next to Sarah, and Silver sat next to Blaze. Kairi sat in the middle of Sora and Riku, and Roxas sat next to Namine. Meanwhile Knuckles sat on the far end by himself. "So who's having what for lunch?" Sonic asked.

"Kyle and I are sharing a plate of spaghetti." Sarah said.

"Mmm… that sounds good." Sonic said. "But I'll have a chilidog."

"You and your chilidogs. They're gonna go right to your thighs." Knuckles laughed.

"What are you having Knux?"

"Maybe a chicken sandwich. What say you Silver?"

"Don't know, maybe a salad."

"A dainty salad? I'd hardly call that a lunch." Jet scoffed as he walked by, with Wave by his side.

"Shut up Jet!" Silver said.

Jet continued walking, with Wave following.

"Would you mind if we shared a salad, Silver?" Blaze pleaded.

"I don't mind. Actually I would like you to enjoy a salad with me." Silver blushed.

Silver and Blaze stared at each other romantically.

Knuckles laughed, and said, "Eh salad's fine."

Rouge flew into Knuckles and kissed him. "Hey sweetie. Mind if I join?"

Knuckles blushed. "What the heck? I know we're technically together, but c'mon you better warn me, before you do that! Sheesh!" Knuckles complained.

"Sorry Knucky I didn't mean to scare you." Rouge winked flirtingly at Knuckles.

"Don't call me Knucky."

"Sorry. So Chicken Sandwich, eh? Yeah I think I'll get one too. That fine with you?" Rouge rubbed Knuckles chin.

Knuckles smacked Rouge's hand away. "Fine, but don't try anything funny."

"Fine by me, cutie pie!" Rouge kissed his cheek.

"Didn't I say not to try anything funny?"

"Sorry, you really should lighten up. Now, I'm going to get lunch. See ya later Knucky!" Rouge blew a kiss at Knuckles and proceeded to the order booth.

Knuckles banged his head on the table. "I knew I shouldn't have dated her."

"Nothing you can do." Kyle smiled.

"Yeah, you and Rouge are practically engaged." Sarah laughed.

Knuckles kept his head down. "I wonder if I could go away for awhile."

Sora laughed. "Fat chance! Most of the time, when you're with a girl, you're stuck to her like glue."

Shadow came by with an apple. "Hmph, that's why I don't bother with girls. They're too much trouble."

Amy growled. "Quiet Shadow!"

"Oh that's right, Amy and Shadow used to date. Till he was put in Juvie for nearly killing Amy, after a heated argument." Riku reminded.

"Well, that relationship sure went south." Sonic smirked, and put his arm around Amy's waist. "Good thing I was there to help."

Shadow threw his apple at Sonic, but Sonic dodged it effortlessly, and wagged his finger at Shadow, taunting him.

Shadow used Chaos Control, appeared behind Sonic, and took out a small pistol.

Sonic kicked the gun outta Shadow's hand, and knocked him into the salad bar. A bowl of salad crashed on Shadow's head covering him.

"Anyone order a hedgehog salad? I got ranch dressing if anyone wants some!"

The kids burst out in laughter. Blaze chuckled a bit at Sonic's amusing joke causing Silver to grimace a bit.

"That's it hedgehog, you're gonna pay for that." Shadow growled, wiping the salad off of his fur.

"Well, bring it Chef Salad. Ha! Chef Salad; I'm on fire!" Sonic laughed.

Shadow threw a tomato at Sonic, he dodged it, and it hit Jet in the head.

"Who the heck threw that?" He asked angrily.

Everyone pointed at Shadow, and Jet threw a plate of spaghetti toward him. However Shadow dodged it, and hit Tails. Lucky for him, his twin tails took the hit.

Kyle tried to calm the fight. Jet threw a platter of mozzarella sticks at him, but he dodged it. The sticks hit Cream; sauce went into her eyes and stained her dress. She started to cry.

Tails had enough, and blew his top. He took Cream in his arms, and proceeded to the nurse.

"Guys quit it! This is no place to—." Kyle paused as a milkshake came toward him. He dodged it, landing the milkshake in Naminé's hair. Roxas went ballistic, and started flinging food at everybody and everything like a mad catapult.

Chaos continued to ensue throughout the lunch period, as the whole cafeteria became a war zone. People started throwing food every-which-way; the lunch servers could only watch and pray, as students went outta control.

The Principal let out a scream, signaling everyone to be quiet. Everybody froze in their tracks. "Mr. Miles and Ms. Cream, thanks for letting me know. As for the food fighters; start walking!" Tails and Cream were beside the Principal watching the whole thing.

A majority of students were sent to detention, including Sonic, Shadow, and Jet. The students, who weren't even associated with the fight, were sent to the laundry room where they got cleaned up were given demerits and a call to their parents as a precaution.

Rouge stomped out the laundry room in a hissy fit. "I can't believe it! A demerit and a call to my parents, and I wasn't even involved in the fight! Knuckles is gonna get an earful when I see him."

Knuckles walked out the laundry room. "Don't look at me Rouge. Shadow started this whole mess. Grrr... I have half a mind to knock his teeth down his throat."

Kyle and Sarah walked out the room. "Darn it! A demerit and parent notification… Shadow will pay for this!" Kyle said angrily.

"Kyle calm down, Shadow, Sonic, and Jet, and a few others will be in detention. At least we aren't them. Come on; we better get to the next class." Sarah and Kyle hooked arms and proceeded to their next class.

"Ugh! Man, this sucks! I mean how could I get a detention?! Shadow's the one who started the whole thing!" Sonic said, wiping his face with a rag.

"Well Sonic, you had to go and escalate the situation instead of walking away; I know Shadow is a jerk, but it's best to ignore him."

"That little—, man I hate him so much!" Sonic punched.

Amy sighed. "Man… honestly."

Silver growled and walked up to Sonic, with Blaze next to him. "Way to go Moronic, you just got all of us canned! I hope you're happy! Now my parents are going to think I did something wrong!"

"Oh shut up Silver!" Sonic shouted.

"This is so like you; you always start trouble for everyone else!"

"Hey you two; cool it!" Amy shouted getting in between them. "Honestly, what's with you guys!"

"Yeah, come on Silver, just forget it and let's go!" Blaze grabbed his hands.

Silver growled at Sonic, and then sighed. "Yeah, I supposed you're right. Sorry." He walked off leaving Sonic there. "See ya Amy." He waved.

"Bye Silver, sorry about the trouble." She said back.

"I'll talk to you later Sonic." Blaze shouted following him.

Sonic looked away with his arms folded. "Yeah, see ya Blaze."

"Well I better get to Detention. See ya Ames." Sonic kissed her cheek and ran off.

To be Concluded...

* * *

LOL! Outta all the chapters so far, this is probably my favorite! XD! Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Report from Detention (Part 1)

The fourth chapter of my KH Sonic School Struggles Saga. Sorry it took so long, but my computer hasn't been good to me at all so enjoy anyway.

Chapter 4: Report from Detention (Part 1): The Sentencing

After the big lunchroom brawl, Sonic, Shadow, Jet and several others had been sent to Detention.

Sonic sat in his seat in a fit of rage at Shadow. Shadow didn't bother to give Sonic eye contact, seeing how useless it was to squabble with him. Jet sat in his chair also angry at Shadow. Roxas was also there, who was angry with all three of them. Several others accompanied them.

The principal came in holding a ruler in his hands. "Never in all my years as a principal, have I seen such pitiful behavior."

"But Principal, Shadow's the one who…" Sonic started.

"Don't blame this on me you blue miscreant!"

"Oh yeah, if it wasn't for you coming over and…"

"Enough! Personally, I see it as all of your faults." The principal yelled. "I definitely wouldn't have expect Roxas to blow his top, knowing that he was one of our best and brightest students. I have never been so ashamed."

"Yes Principal, please forgive me." Roxas said, sadly.

"I'm going to have to notify your parents. That includes the rest of you."

"No please Principal, I beg you!" Roxas shouted.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but you got this one on yourself."

Roxas slammed his head on the desk.

"As for the rest of you, detention for a week."

"Hey wait, Roxas didn't do anything wrong." Sonic blurted out.

"That is not your decision hedgehog. As far as I'm concerned, you're all guity! Thanks to you, we've got a cafeteria covered in food. So this is what we're gonna do." The Principal grabbed his intercom. "Now hear this, all those in the food fight involved or otherwise are gonna go and clean the cafeteria from top to bottom immediately!" The Principal announced.

The students groaned and complained. "What?" Sora gasped. "No way! What about our bet?" Riku asked. "Aw come on! We weren't even involved!" Knuckles yelled. "This isn't fair!" yelled Kyle.

"Hey come on; that's not fair Principal. You can't punished those who weren't involved!" Sonic defended.

"Yeah well, thanks to you, all are punished. ALL ARE PUNISHED!" (Shakespeare reference.) The Principal put down his intercom and walked out the room.

"Oh man! This is so not good!" Sonic yelled. "Thanks a lot Shads. Now I'm gonna be hated by my friends."

"Why does it even matter?" Shadow asked calmly.

"Oh Shadow, would you shut up?" Sonic yelled angrily.

Outside in the hallway... "Are you kidding?" Blaze yelled. "I have to clean the cafeteria, when I wasn't even fighting? How is that fair?"

"I know right? Now we gotta clean the entire cafeteria! Sonic and Shadow will pay for this!" Silver said, angrily.

"Hey, cut Sonic some slack, he wasn't the instigator in this." Blaze said, calmly.

"Cut him some slack? His mouth is what got us punished to begin with. Him and Shadow. I can't blame the others, because those two always seem to start something." Silver said.

"Hey, quit insulting Sonic! It wasn't his fault!" Blaze yelled.

"You're just sticking up for him, because you two used to date."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Blaze asked.

"It's because you miss being with him that you back him up!" Silver yelled.

"Hey! I stick up for him because he's my friend!" Blaze started to flare up.

Knuckles stepped in. "Silver don't forget it was Shadow's mouth that started the fray."

Silver crossed his arms and turned away from Blaze, but couldn't help but look back at how sad she looked. "Hey Blaze, I'm sorry about..."

"Just, I need some time alone, for right now." Blaze walked away sadly.

"Oh man, I seriously goofed, didn't I?" Silver asked.

"Just let her cool down a while, she'll get over it."

"Well time for cleaning duty. Care to give me a hand?"

"Sure Silver, let's go."

Knuckles and Silver proceeded to the cafeteria.

Kyle stomped down the hallway angrily. "I can't believe I got punished."

Sarah ran up and hugged him from behind. "Relax Sweetums, it'll be fine."

"How Sarah? Shadow and Sonic and their rivalry proved to be a great burden on us too."

Sarah massaged his shoulders. "We can get through this, you just need to calm down. Everything'll be fine. Trust me." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and proceeded with him down the hallway, to the cafeteria.

A girl named Elizabeth Mizuki (my character) watched the two go down the hallway. To her friends, she was called Luna. She wore a custom made uniform, consisting of a white button-up shirt, blue pants, and a white cloak with blue lining. She's entrusted with guarding him.

Anyway, she ran into Blaze, nearly falling over her. Blaze and Luna were able to catch each other. "Hey you alright?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah thanks. Nice to meet you, just call me Luna."

"Okay, so what are you doing?"

"Just thinking about some stuff. What about you?"

"Cooling down. There was this guy who made me a little steamed."

"Really? So you're a cat? I'm a cat too; well half cat anyway."

"I need to get going." Blaze started to walk away. "My punishment awaits."

"Punishment? For what? You do something wrong?"

"No, these two students started a food fight and students got involved; now we're all responsible for cleaning the cafeteria." Blaze said, with her arms crossed.

"Wow that stinks. Think you could use some help?"

"That would help me a lot. Thanks, oh I'm Blaze by the way. Nice to meet you Luna."

Blaze and Luna proceeded down the hallway. However, a third figure with long blond hair, who was dressed in black watched them. He frowned a bit, showing his teeth as his crimson red eyes zoned in on the two girls. "_Soon… soon I will show him the difference in our strength…_"

To Be Concluded...

To those who wonder about these characters, leave some questions in the comments. Oh and about the figure? He'll be mentioned in the next chapter.


	5. Report from Detention (Part 2)

Yay! New chapter featuring new appearances from an old friend of Sonic, and one of my characters, plus a shocking plot twist even I wasn't expecting!

* * *

Chapter 5: Report from Detention (Part 2): Punishment Dealt

Everyone of the period which the food fight took place were sent to the cafeteria. Sonic and friends walked to the cafeteria with brushes and sponges in their hands. "Man, this stinks." He said.

"I know, thanks for ruining my day Sonic." Sora complained. "At any rate, my mother will end up killing me."

"Hey, what makes you think my folks will be any happier?"

"Don't forget, we can still get this cleaned up, for our little wager." Riku whispered to Sora.

"Yeah, I know but don't mention it out loud."

Kyle and Sarah walked down the hallway in blue overalls, carrying paintbrushes in their hands. "Oh, the agony. I can't believe I have to wear this crummy outfit!" Sarah complained.

"I think you look cute!"

"Oh thank you cutie!" Sarah kissed Kyle on the cheek.

"Hey, no smooching you two. We've got work to do." Knuckles said walking with Rouge down the hallway.

"Way to kill the mood Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Don't start, I'm already mad enough as is."

They stood outside the cafeteria. "Hey, where's Silver and Blaze?" asked Kyle.

Blaze and Luna came walking down the hallway. "Hey guys."

"Hey Blaze, where's Silver?" asked Sonic.

"I dunno. I thought he was with you."

"Well, he isn't here."

"I'll look for him." Luna said.

"I will too. After all, I feel it's my fault."

"Alright, be back soon. We've got a lotta work to do." Sonic said.

Luna and Blaze ran off to look for silver.

Meanwhile… Silver sat outside on the school steps upset. "I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have said those things to Blaze. She'll probably never speak to me again! Oh man!"

A friendly voice came through his sadness. "Excuse me, is everything alright?" It was a friendly brown chipmunk wearing a girl's school uniform.

"Just a little upset. Why?" He looked at the girl and blushed. "Whoa! Who are you?"

"My name is Sally. You must be a freshman hmm?" Sally looked through a folder full of students. "Oh Silver the Hedgehog. You're a senior, oh I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I was in an argument with someone, but I'm alright."

"I believe a student named Sonic goes here."

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Let's just say we're very close."

"He should be in the cafeteria."

"Okay, thanks Silver." Sally blew a kiss at him, causing him to blush.

"Silver! Hey Silver!" Blaze called as she came running with Luna, by her side.

"Oh uh Blaze, I didn't see you coming." Silver said, sadly. "Listen, I'm sorry about…" Before Silver could finish his sentence, Blaze kissed him on the cheek.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault. So who was the girl?"

"Uh… Sally I think she said."

"Wait, Sally Acorn?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Sonic and Sally were very close as kids. They did pretty much everything together. However, she moved from Los Angeles to tour the world."

"She was Sonic's childhood sweetheart before he and I got together at the beginning of high school." Blaze admitted.

"If I recall, Amy and Sally don't exactly see eye to eye." Luna said

"Across from that, Sally is not only bright, but she's royalty." Blaze included.

"Huh?"

"Sally is a princess just like me and Luna."

"Luna, you're a princess?"

"Yes, that's how come Satoru err Kyle and I were able to be together. By the way, wasn't Sonic a prince?"

"He was? Darn the student profiles! Why didn't they inform me?" Silver growled.

"He isn't officially of royalty status though, so there's a big gap between his status and Sally's."

The man in the blackish purple (not pure black) cloak sat in the tree and listened to the conversation.

"We should probably see that Sally gets to the cafeteria okay." Silver suggested.

"Alright, after all, every royal heir needs an escort." Blaze agreed.

The figure jumped out the tree and quietly followed. "(Hmm… where are they going?)"

Silver, Blaze, and Luna caught up to Sally. "Hey Sally!" Silver called.

"Hmm? Oh Silver! Who are your friends?"

"This is Blaze and Eliz…" Silver tried to finish, but Luna hit him in the shoulder. "Ow! Err… Luna." Silver rubbed his shoulder.

Sally looked through her student profile booklet. "Hmm… Blaze the Cat. Says you are a princess. Luna..." Sally looked for her name. "Hmm… oh wait, you're only called Luna. Your name is Princess Elizabeth Mizuki; daughter of Salina Mizuki."

"Dang!" Luna exclaimed.

"So you are a princess." Silver crossed his arms.

"Much as it pains me to say it. Yes, I'm a princess."

"What, you don't like being a princess?" Sally asked.

"No! Being cared-for and watched day-to-day, having to enforce the law, stuck inside all day, learning how to lead a nation; it's sheer torture. Not to mention, I was always called: Your Majesty, or Your Highness, or Princess."

"Preach the truth sister!" Blaze exclaimed.

"So I dropped the royalty status, and went to be free. HALLELUJAH!"

"Amen!" Blaze agreed.

"Wow, it's that bad?" asked Silver.

"Silver, walk a mile in either my or Blaze's shoes, and see for yourself."

"Finally! Someone gets it!" Blaze exclaimed, happily.

"Oh, well, I suppose we better go to the cafeteria; our punishment awaits." Silver said.

"Punishment for what?" asked Sally.

"We were said to be involved in a food fight. Thanks to Sonic and Shadow, we have to clean the entire cafeteria." Silver replied.

"Need some help?"

"Sure."

Sally, Luna, Silver, and Blaze proceeded to the cafeteria.

The figure stopped a few feet from them. "So, this is where Satoru is." He chuckled. "Perfect, revenge will be all the sweeter for me! After all, he and I have a score to settle, so says me; Axire!" He laughed a bit, and continued on.

Meanwhile inside the cafeteria, the students were hard at work cleaning the cafeteria. "Man! To think we have to do the entire cafeteria." Sora complained.

"Oh, quit your griping Sora! Complaining won't get it done any faster." Riku replied.

"Oh, now I feel complete."

Kairi and Namine were working hard, trying to clean the floor off the wall. "I hate food fights." Kairi said.

"Whew! How much further do we have to go?" Namine asked.

"Well Namine, only about a billion more feet to go!" said Knuckles, sarcastically.

"I'm pooped. I can't do anymore." Tails said, tiredly.

"Oy! We must've done at least half by now!" said Kyle.

Sally came in with Blaze and the others. "Hey, look who we found!" Silver exclaimed.

"Sonic, is that you?" Sally called.

"Sally, good to see you!" Sonic cried, happily.

Amy glanced at Sally, and turned away to keep working.

Axire came behind them. "Well Satoru, doing a little community service?" Kyle saw him, and dropped his brush. "What are you doing here?" he asked, snippily.

Kyle growled at him.

Sarah seen Kyle and Axire. "Oh no! Not now!"

Kyle and Axire stared at each other.

To be Concluded…

* * *

Okay to clarify, Kyle and Axire are long time enemies. Wait for the next exciting chapter: Coming soon, confrontations between rivals, and a dirty little secret between couples, on the KH: Sonic School Struggles Saga!


	6. The Conspiracy

Great news, I was finally able to get my typing program on my computer fixed. So here's Chapter 6, hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 6: The Conspiracy

In the cafeteria, it was a problem that went from bad to worse as Kyle and Axiré were staring each other down.

"Oh man, not now!" Sarah complained.

"I'm just a witness here, but uhh, what's with those two?" Sonic asked.

"Ol' Sato err Kyle and Axiré there are preparing to fight each other." Luna explained.

"What?" Sora gasped.

"Why they gotta fight now?" Riku asked.

"Kyle and Axiré are longtime enemies. Think of one as Yin and the other as Yang."

"Oh I see, basically good versus evil, right?" Sonic asked.

"Idiot, of course it's a battle of good verses evil. Are you really that stupid?" Shadow insulted.

"Listen Shadow, you're really starting to anger me."

"So, are you prepared to release that anger? Because if not, you're in for one heck of a beating."

"Ha! Just try it Shads!"

Sonic and Shadow stared at each other exactly like Kyle and Axiré.

"Oh not them too." Amy complained.

Roxas stared at Sora, and walked away.

Naminé noticed him leaving, and pursued him. "Roxas, wait!"

Suddenly... the principal called an announcement over the PA and the televisions. "Attention students. I've noticed in the past few periods how a bunch of you have always seem to want to fight each other. So here's a idea, a rival battle!"

All the students gasped.

"That's right. All the kids are going to challenge their rivals, as well as their enemies to a match. We'll do a bracket style match. Each one who defeats their opponents will move higher in the bracket; and whichever two make it to the top will face each other in one final showdown. The prize? Elimination of your demerit, and this..." The principal held up a gem in his hand.

"A Star Crystal!" shouted Kyle.

"A Star Crystal? What's that?" asked Tails.

"That's a super rare gem, capable of granting the holder a wish of their deepest desire."

"Well, it certainly is a beaut; and I could wish for anything right, even billions in priceless jewels?" Rouge said, star-struck. She imagined herself sitting on a pile of jewels with a queen's crown on her head. "I would love to have that jewel all to myself."

"Yeah, you would say that Rouge." Knuckles teased.

"If you get it for me, I'll give you a big smooch."

"Hah! You're batty if you think I'm getting that for you!"

"With a jewel like that, I could wish for anything, even to be invincible." Shadow said. "

Sora whistled. "Fancy jewel."

"Would make a great gift for Kairi, wouldn't it Sora?" Riku teased.

"HUH?" Sora blushed.

Roxas proceeded toward the exit. Naminé stopped in front of him. "Roxas, what's the matter? Did something happen?"

Roxas stayed quiet.

Naminé grabbed Roxas's arm. "You can tell me; I am your girlfriend, right?"

Roxas looked at Naminé. "I just... this is my chance, to prove that I'm my own person. I'm tired of being a Nobody."

Naminé looked at Roxas. "Well to me, you're somebody." Naminé and Roxas kissed. Roxas held Naminé in his arms and they proceeded to kiss; but Naminé pushed Roxas off of her. "Whoa, wait a minute Tiger. Let's wait until after school's finished."

"Right, sorry, and Naminé, thank you." Roxas smiled.

"No problem." They proceeded back into the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, back inside the cafeteria... "Don't worry, I'll be fine." said Tails.

"Tails, I still don't think this is a good idea." Cream said worried.

"Cream, relax. I'll be fine." Tails gave Cream the peace sign. "Besides, I can do more for people if I'm stronger." He bowed his head. "After all, I can't lose anyone else; not after losing Cosmo." he said sadly.

"Okay, I understand." Cream walked to him and hugged him. "I wish you the best of luck."

Tails blushed. "Uh, right."

Sonic smiled and walked off out the cafeteria. Sally was standing right by the door. "So Sonic, you gonna join in the Brawl?"

"Are you kidding? This is something I won't dare miss."

"That's so like you. Something exciting comes up and you're raring to join."

"You bet. So you gonna join?"

"Me? Well gee, I don't know. I don't think I can handle myself. I just don't like fighting. Maybe I can root for you instead?" Sally flirted.

"Heh, sorry but I'm with Amy. Nice try though." Sonic wagged his finger.

"I'll have you to myself eventually Sonic the Hedgehog." Sally began to walk off, but snuck a surprise kiss from Sonic.

Amy saw what she did, and became very angry. She abruptly grabbed her boyfriend, and stormed off.

Sally snapped her fingers. "Shoot, so close."

"Close isn't good enough. You want Sonic don't you?" Shadow asked, laying against a locker with his arms crossed.

"Yes, but... Amy is my best friend. I can't..."

"Don't forget what your fighting for, and don't forget our bargain. You get your Sonic, and I get back at Amy Rose."

Axiré laughed as he walked by. "You two are such idiots. Don't you get that what you're cooking up won't work?"

"You!" Shadow exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Sally asked.

"Well for starters, I want revenge on Satoru."

"Satoru? Who's that?"

"A problem that needs solving. Listen to me, and you'll get what you want."

"Why should I?" asked Shadow.

"What choice do you have? You're USELESS without me."

"Oh yeah?" Shadow pulled out his gun and fired a shot. But Axiré grabbed the bullet, and crushed it into a fine powder.

"Impossible!" Shadow gasped.

"Now do you see, it's pointless to resist me?"

Shadow whipped out his Chaos Emerald and raised it into the air. "Chaos-" In a swift second it was gone. "What the?"

"Looking for this?" Axiré chuckled, as he threw the emerald in the air, and caught it.

"No way; nobody's that fast."

"Then I guess I'm a Nobody."

"Oh, real nice!" Roxas yelled.

"Okay, I'll listen."

"Me too."

"A wise decision."

A few minutes later... Shadow was proceeding to the gym with Sally by his side.

Axiré smiled. "(Let's see, how the pawns will do as the distractions. Meanwhile... the Knight shall go and topple the King or in this case the Prince. Your reign is at an end Prince of Darkness!)" He laughed.

To be Concluded...

Okay, so I unintentionally made Axiré seem more like Maric from Yugi-Oh; he's way calmer than that. Stick around for the real battle begins next chapter.


	7. Confrontation Similarity

Chapter 7. Since this is KH after all, I included a FF character, since you know they have them. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Confrontation; Similarity

The students lined up for the announcement of the tournament. "Hmm… so the tournament is about to get underway. I'm a bit excited." Kyle said.

Sarah hugged him from behind. "You should be. It's gonna rule!"

"Yeah, wait a minute! Don't tell me you're entering!"

"Yep, I just hope you go easy on me. Okay amoureux?"

"Hah! Yeah right, it's a competition! If you can't handle the pressure, you can cheer on the sidelines. If not… then I suggest you bring your A-game! Good luck!" Kyle walked off.

Off a few feet away, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were talking. "So Sora, think you're ready?" asked Riku.

"Pfft, am I ready? I was born for this."

"Don't get too confident Sora; it may not be that easy." Kairi said concerned.

Sora hugged Kairi. "I can do it, just leave it to the Keyblade Master!"

"Hey man, you're no Keyblade Master. Not yet!" Riku scoffed.

Sora glanced behind him. "Hey isn't that…"

A figure with blonde spiky hair wearing pants and what looked like half of a black coat, approached Sora, Riku, and Kairi. "Well, it's been a while. Hasn't it Sora?" he asked.

"Cloud! What are you doing here?"

"Heard about this competition at your school; decided to enter."

"I don't think we've had the pleasure. I'm Riku."

"Hello, my name is Kairi."

"Yeah, a pleasure." Cloud replied coolly. "Gotta warm up for the match, see ya." He walked away.

"Hey guys!" shouted Sonic, as he raced by. "Who's the stiff?"

"Oh, that's just Cloud." Sora said.

"Cloud huh? Reminds me of someone; maybe Knuckles."

Knuckles glared at Sonic, and walked the other way.

Suddenly, Sonic, Sora, Knuckles, and Riku heard swords mashing together. "What was THAT?" Sonic asked.

"Whatever it is, it's close." Knuckles said.

Sora drew his Keyblade. "C'mon guys." Riku and the others followed Sora to the Gym.

Kyle and Cloud smashed against each other. Kyle and Cloud swung at the same time. Cloud jumped into the air, and expanded his wing.

Kyle growled. "Why you little… you have no right to show off that wing!"

Cloud flew toward Kyle with his sword. Kyle readied his sword. They glared at each other ready to strike, but Riku blocked Kyle's sword. Sora grabbed Cloud, and knocked him back with his Keyblade.

"Guys! What are you doing?" Kyle asked.

"You tell me! What happened between you two?" Sora asked.

"I was attacked by him." Cloud pointed at Kyle.

"Now what made Kyle do that?" Kairi asked.

"Kyle? What's up man?" Riku asked.

"(That wing of his.)" Kyle put away his moon-blade and walked off.

Riku grabbed his arm. "Hey, I'm asking you a question! Why do you attack Cloud?"

Kyle blasted him with a Shadow Pulse. Riku fell back and slid across the floor.

"Riku! Are you okay?" Sora ran to his aide.

Sarah and Kyle's foster brother Jay-lo (Jaden-Logan Smith) ran in as Kyle left. Sarah and Kyle stared at each other as they parted ways.

"I'm fine Sora, I'm alright."

"Hey Cloud, you mind telling me what made Kyle attack you."

"I have no clue. I was just minding my own business. Kyle was staring at me, and I at him. All of a sudden, he just attacked me."

"I don't think Kyle would just attack someone outta the blue without a reason." Sarah said.

"Well whatever the reason is, we have to make sure it gets resolved." Knuckles said.

The P.A. rang with an announcement. "Attention students. This is the Principal of J.T. Prep with an important announcement. Starting tomorrow, the tournament will begin. Each student competing should've put his or her name on the registration list. The students completing will be announced tomorrow and the official tournament will begin. Have a blessed day."

"Well the tournament starts tomorrow. Cloud you ready?" asked Sora.

"Sure, whatever."

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure Kyle will cool down. He was probably just sparring with you."

"Thanks for the pep-talk guys. See ya around." Cloud walked out the Gym. "(What could've he have meant?)" Cloud remembered Kyle's words. "You have no right to show off that wing!"

Kyle sat outside on the steps. "(He reminds me of myself. The personality… that wing of his.)" He grabbed his head in pain. Kyle had a flashback.

It showed him as a child, crying. He remembered what he father said. "Satoru, it will be your destiny to inherit my legacy." Kyle grabbed his sword, and struck himself. Kyle screamed, as he bled a little. "I will never inherit my father's traits. Never!" The flashback ended.

Kyle sighed and looked up at the sky. "(Forgive me, for my actions. It was not right.)"

The bell rang, and the student came spilling out of the school. Kyle jumped out of the way.

One of the people that Kyle saw was Cloud. "Hey uhh, sorry about earlier." Kyle apologized.

"Whatever, it didn't bother me." Cloud walked away.

"Kyle!" Tails and Cream came running.

"Hey Tails; Cream."

"Sonic told us what happened. Is everything okay?" asked Cream.

"Just fine Cream, don't worry."

"Hey uhh, you know if you have a problem, you have friends you can talk to." Tails said with a friendly smile."

"Yeah, thanks." Kyle walked off, but Cream and Tails hugged him goodbye. Kyle hugged them both and continued leaving. "(His name is Cloud, isn't it?)"

Sora headed home, but Riku stopped him. "Well Sora, it's finally the end of the day, you know what that means…"

"GUITAR HERO 2!" they both exclaimed, as they raced home.

They got in the door. "Mom, I'm home. We'll be upstairs if you need us."

"Okay, but make sure to straighten up your room; it's a mess!"

"Sure Mom."

Sora's mom sighed sadly. "(Why didn't Square Enix give me more screen time in Kingdom Hearts 1? I feel cheated. They could've at least given me a name. I mean sheesh.)"

Sora and Riku raced into the bedroom and set up the system. "Okay, so we're going to do Through the Fire and Flames (Expert) right?"

Roxas interrupted the conversation via online play , with his guitar. "Not so fast, I command you let me play!"

Sora and Riku put on their headsets. "Command? Who died and made you King?" Sora scoffed.

"Aww, what's the matter? Too chicken to verse me, cause I'm so epic?"

"Epic? Ha! My mother's more epic than you!"

"I heard that Sora!"

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Roxas asked.

"Heck yeah!"

"Okay then, whoever wins this match gets to walk Kairi _and _Namine to school tomorrow."

"AAAAAH he was listening in? That little twerp!" Sora yelled.

"You're so on!" Riku exclaimed.

Axel jumped on as well. "Hey hold on! I was about to challenge him!"

"Oh come on! Are we ever gonna play?" Riku complained.

"Let's up the ante. Whoever loses has to serve the winner hand and feet for an entire week!" Axel suggested.

"What, are you kidding?" Roxas asked.

"Not afraid to accept it, are you Roxy?"

"That's it! You're so on!"

"Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road!"

Fatal 4-way!

"Ready, set... GO!" They shouted, starting the game.

To be Concluded…

* * *

Sora: What are you kidding me?

Riku: People have been waiting 7 chapters for this.

Me: Well, I guess it'll be eight then.

Kairi: Geez Louise.

Sonic: Hey aren't the rest of us involved?

Me: No, it would be too confusing. Next month people.

All: AWWWWWWWW!


	8. And the Winner Is

The exciting conclusion of the bout between brothers. How will the bet play out? Find out in the exciting chapter now!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Winner Is...

At the house, the game of Guitar Hero started. The song was playing, Sora and Riku were fighting for the opportunity to hang with Kairi on the way to school. Roxas and Axel competed simply for bragging rights.

A few minutes went by quickly. "Aw man, my hands are hurting." Sora complained as he frantically strummed his controller.

"C'mon Sora, we can't let Roxas and Axel take us out."

Axel started laughing. "This is exciting. It's not everyday I get to embarrass my best bud and the Keyblade-slinging duo Sora and Riku.

"Embarrass us? Ha! Apparently you're too confident oh Sir Flamesilocks."

Axel growled. "I'm gonna destroy you!"

100 note streak.

150 note streak.

200 note streak

250 no- Aw you know it.

"Giving up yet Sora?" Riku asked.

"No way, I'm not giving in!"

"C'mon Sora. You know you can't deny your defeat. One way or another you'll lose." Roxas taunted.

"Ha speak for yourself Roxy-Boy! I'm gonna trash all y'all butts." Axel laughed.

"Quit trash-talking and play the game!" Riku complained.

450 note streak.

500 note streak.

550- Aw forget this!

The fearsome foursome kept at it. One note after another was played. However, it was nearing the end.

"It's almost done!" Sora shouted.

"Dang it! Let's go!" Riku shouted.

Roxas jumped on the couch strumming the controller as if imitating Slash.

"Roxas! Quit showing off." Axel growled.

Sora growled and strummed ferociously. "C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon!"

Riku grew tired. "My gosh! When will it end?"

Axel kept playing. "Riku, ready to quit?"

"Not on your life Blaze-A-Lots!"

800 note streak. All of them were neck and neck as the final notes were played.

"C'mon!" Sora growled.

Roxas chuckled.

"Dang it!" Riku shouted.

"Who won this thing?" Axel panicked.

After several heart-wrenching minutes, the song was done.

The score appeared on the board, and the winner was...

"Yes! Woo-hoo!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Aw what?" Sora screamed.

"Are you serious?" Axel yelled.

"Darn it man! This game was fixed!" Riku threw the controller.

Roxas laughed. "And if I remember Axel's speech correctly. You all have to serve me hand and foot for a week!"

"I don't remember saying that."

"Don't be a liar Axel." Roxas taunted.

"Aww man! This is so not fair!" Sora grumbled.

"I demand a rematch, but later 'cause my hands hurt." Riku rubbed his hands.

Roxas laughed. "Yes, this is awesome!"

Later that night, Kyle's was having a hard time sleeping, because of a terrifying nightmare.

"Satoru, you must carry on the legacy. And rule in the name of darkness!" his father Kexan echoed.

"No, leave me be!"

"You are the Prince of Darkness. Cast away your fears and accepted the task given to you!"

"You are weak; show me your power. Let your anger loose, and destroy all with your strength. If you ever hope to defeat me. You must take hold of the Darkness and use it's power!" Axire said.

"Please help me Kyle!" Sarah screamed.

He heard screams of pain and agony. He stood up watching everything burn to the ground. Kyle saw himself standing on the church's pinnacle watching everything get destroyed by darkness.

Kyle awoke with a scream. He looked around gasping for air, in shock. "(Good Lord. What a nightmare!)"

Jay-lo, his foster sister Katrina, and their parents Gary and Simone ran in. "Kyle! What happened, are you alright?" Katrina asked.

"Just... a nightmare."

"Kyle!" Sarah barged in.

"Sarah. I'm sorry for waking you."

"Look at you. You're trembling like crazy. Want me to spend the night with you?"

"No, I'll be fine; I'm sorry for all this. Good night."

"Okay Kyle, good night." Jay-lo said, as he and the others left.

Kyle sat on the bed still shaking. Sarah sat next to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. I'm just a bit shaken up."

"I've never seen you so scared. You wanna talk about it?"

"No, just go back to sleep. I'll be okay."

Sarah got in the bed and laid beside Kyle. "Kyle, I can read your heart remember? I can tell you're scared. If you need someone to talk to; I'll be here beside you amoureux."

Kyle exhaled deeply. "Thank you, but like I said. I'll be okay."

Sarah gave him a kiss. "Okay, good night. God bless you my love." She left the room.

Kyle laid back down. "(Something bad is going to happen. I just know it.)"

The next morning... Kairi was heading to school, when Namine shown up. "Hey Kairi, how are you?"

"Excellent. So ya ready for the exciting tournament?"

Kairi sighed sadly and nodded.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"I'm worried bout the boys, especially Sora; what if he gets hurt while competing?"

Namine smiled. "He's the Keyblade Master right? He'll be okay. I'm sure of it."

"You're right, thanks Nam-nam."

"Nam-nam? Ha ha ha! That's a new one!" said Roxas as he shown up.

"Hey Roxas." Namine kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey uhh, where's Sora and Riku?" Kairi asked, as she from panned left to right.

"Oh they must've overslept. Wanna walk to school?"

"Sure." Kairi and Namine agreed. Roxas hooked their arms and proceeded to school with them.

Kyle sat on the school steps with Sarah. "(Today's the day of the tournament. I wonder if I'll have to face that Cloud person.)"

Sarah hugged Kyle. "Kyle, are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah Sarah, I'll be fine."

"Hey hey! What's up Kyle?" Sonic ran up and rubbed his fist vigorously up and down Kyle's head. "You ready for the competition my man?"

"Yep. So you ready?"

"Heck yeah, it's time to show the rivals what Sonic the Hedgehog is made of."

"Don't bother, you'll be crying home to your momma before the round even starts." Shadow taunted.

"Ah shut up Shadow!" Sonic growled.

Shadow vanished.

"Attention, all competing in the tournament gather outside the gym." The Principal announced.

"That's our cue. Ready guys?" Kyle asked.

All the competition stood at the door ready to go in.

"The competition is about to commence. Get ready for battle!" The Principal stated. "The bracket is as follows. In the first competition will be... Shadow vs Tails."

"Hmph Tails, he'll be my first opponent? Pfft, well he'll make decent practice."

"This is it, me and Shadow going head-to-head. I sure hope I can win."

Tails and Shadow approached the arena and stared at each other.

To be Concluded...

* * *

Happy Independence Day to any fellow US residents!


	9. Tempers Flare

The New Chapter of my Fan-fic; enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Tempers Flare

Shadow and Tails approached the stage ready to fight each other.

Sora and Riku walked into watch the fight. Fairly enough, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, and the rest were watching. Even Yen Sid was watching from the Mysterious Tower through his special looking glass.

The audience was clapping and cheering waiting eagerly for the fight to commence.

The Principal approached with a microphone. "Attention guests. This is the First Annual Clash of the Class. Presenting the Judges: Volunteer Teacher: Mark Yamoto (real name: Rosal), King Mickey, and hmm… where's the third judge?"

"Hmm, looks like, we're a judge short. Unfortunately, we must have three Judges before the battle can begin."

"Ugh, this is ridiculous. Who's gonna be the third judge?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know; does anyone even know who the third judge is?" Sora asked, with his arms crossed.

The Principal raised his arm. "Since we do not have three judges; the battle is hereby pos… hmm?" He seen a figure covered in a cloak approaching the stage. "Who are you? Are you the third judge?"

The figure simply nodded yes. And sat down next to Mickey and Rosal. "So how are you?" asked Mickey. The figure simply waved, and faced Tails and Shadow.

"Not much of a talker I guess Mic." Rosal replied.

Tails and Shadow stared at each other. The Principal stood between them and said, "Okay, you two. Anything goes, just try not to kill each other. Oh and if you fall off the stage, you automatically lose." The Principal stepped back and rang the bell.

Tails stared at Shadow trying to look intimidating, but Shadow was unimpressed. Tails went running toward Shadow, but Shadow sidestepped him, grabbed his tails and slammed him.

Tails jumped back onto his feet, and went after Shadow again. He punched Shadow, but Shadow grabbed his hands and kicked him into the stomach, causing Tails to cough blood.

Tails grabbed his stomach and flew up. Shadow showed him a chaos emerald. "Chaos Control!" He appeared above Tails and slammed him into the stage. He was hunched over in pain. "Ow, man Shadow's brutal."

"Man, it's only the beginning of the battle, and Shadow's already wiping the floor with Tails." Sora said.

Cream clasped her hands nervously. "C'mon Tails. You can do it; I believe in you."

Tails got up still grabbing his stomach.

"You're an embarrassment Tails. Just give up, and I won't hurt you."

Tails growled. "Not a chance Shadow! I'll never give up." He ran at Shadow and swung his fist at Shadow but he grabbed his hand.

"You're weak Tails." Tails swung again, but Shadow grabbed his other hand.

"Why do you even bother? You're a weak little kid who can't do anything. Why do you even try?"

"Because Shadow… I believe I'm worth something."

"Worth something? Don't make me laugh. You aren't worth anything. All you do is sit back and suck your thumb while Sonic and the gang take care of all the villains."

"You're wrong… I'm worth a lot."

"To who? Look around Tails. Do you see anyone cheering for you to you? Anyone at all?"

Tails looked around and seen everyone quiet. Immediately he became very discouraged.

"That's right; you have no one that cares for you! No one." Shadow kneed Tails in his stomach sending him 10 ft across the floor. He coughed up blood; Shadow appeared in front of him. You're a burden to everyone! What are you but a nuisance? "

Cream clenched her fists. "Shut up Shadow!"

Shadow looked at her.

"You can do it Tails. Don't you dare give up! Shadow is wrong about you. You're worth a lot to us. You're my best friend, and… I… I love you Tails! I believe in you. Remember that!"

The figure turned its head and bowed.

"We believe you can do it Tails. Don't listen to something like that! You can do it; you got friends watching your back. C'mon buddy. Just keep trying and don't give up." Sonic said giving Tails a thumbs up.

Tails smiled and even started to cry. "Thank you guys. I promise… I won't let you down!" A yellow aura surged around him.

"What in the world?"

Tail growled. "I'll show you Shadow… I'll show you… I can do anything with friends on my side."

"(Well said Miles)." Rosal smiled.

Shadow scoffed at Tails. "Get real Tails. You're worth nothing; and I'll prove it."

Tail rushed at Shadow and kicked him into the air.

"Unbelievable, his speed has increased."

Tails wisped past Shadow and slammed into him.

Shadow coughed a bit of blood. "(How did he…)"

Tails grabbed Shadow and pounded him into the ground.

Cream and Cheese cheered. "Go Tails. Show Shadow whose boss."

Rosal and Mickey watched in awe. Even the figure was impressed. "Amazing; he's pummeling his opponent. I'm impressed." Mickey stated.

"It's the courage he gained from his friends."

"Wow." The figure said.

Tails appeared under Shadow and kneed him in his back. "Argh, you little twerp." Shadow moaned.

"Hmm… he's quite good. Don't you think Sora?"

"Yep Riku, let's not forget, sometimes people need the right thing to nudge them in the right direction."

"Wow, Tails is really something. He's mopping the floor with Shadow." Amy said.

"Hmm…" Sonic wondered.

Tails kicked Shadow but Shadow back flipped and landed on his feet.

"Okay, time to step it up. Chaos Control!" Shadow vanished up to Tails, and kicked him. He then teleported above Tails and slammed him. Tails bounced off the ground and lunged at Shadow; however, Shadow dodged and punched Tails in the jaw. He power house kicked Tails across the stage.

Tails flopped across the stage like a fish and slid to a stop. He tried to get up, but Shadow threw him back the other way.

"Tails, give up. I think it's clear I'm too much for you."

"I'll never quit." He threw his fist at Shadow, but Shadow disappeared.

Shadow grabbed Tails and punched him again and again.

Cream watched in shock. "C'mon Tails, fight back."

Tails punched and kicked at Shadow, but he teleported again.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow struck the stage with a barrage of attacks trying to hit Tails. Tails flipped out the way, but Shadow teleported in front of him, and kicked him in the stomach. He kicked Tails again which caused Tails to flop across the stage.

Tails tried to get back up, but Shadow stomped on him. "You fool. You could've just gave up and saved yourself the embarrassment."

"C'mon Tails, get up. Keep fighting! C'mon!" Cream shouted.

"Tails keep fighting. Be strong!"

"I think it's time we finished this!" Shadow kicked Tails into the air. He then slammed Tails into the stage. Despite having his eyes open, Tails was unconscious.

"C'mon Tails, get up! Tails!" Knuckles shouted.

"No. Tails; get up, come on Tails!" Cream said, crying. "Please get up!"

Shadow appeared next to him. "Stupid little kid; you had to go and try to be the hero." He smirked. "But like I said…" Shadow charged up a Chaos Spear. "You only get in the way! Weaklings like you have no right trying to show off!" He threw the Spear at Tails.

"Tails!" Cream cried.

The audience gasped, even the judges were stunned. "He's… he's a monster!" Mickey gasped.

Shadow gasped as he glanced at Sonic holding Tails.

"Tails; are you alright?"

Tails woke up. "Sonic, I couldn't beat him. I was too weak." He smiled sadly.

"Not true Tails. You… you did great. I was surprised by how much stronger you've gotten."

"But it wasn't enough. I… I failed. How could I be any help to you, when I can't even hold… my own in a fight? But still, it felt nice… to be brave." Tails passed out.

"Tails, you were always strong. You… are important. You're worth something, darn it!" Sonic clenched his fists.

"Serves him right for trying to fight a battle he couldn't win."

Sonic growled and a black aura surged around him. "Shut up Shadow. Cream… Amy…"

"Yes Sonic?" Cream said, nervously.

"Take Tails to the nurse."

Cream stood frozen in fear.

"Take Tails and get outta here! Before I lose what little self-control I have left!" He screamed.

Cream and Amy grabbed Tails outta Sonic's hand and took him to the Medical Wing.

"Shadow you monster; I won't forgive you for what you did to Tails!" He turned black and faced Shadow.

"Like I care; he's worth nothing."

Sonic went after Shadow, but Sora held him back shaking his head.

Shadow smiled and laughed. "I can't believe you're getting worked up over that weak little fox; how pitiful."

Sonic growled as Shadow disappeared. He turned back to normal. "Don't you worry Tails; Shadow will pay for what he did to you."

To Be Concluded…

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	10. The Demonic Angel

The new chapter of my KH: Sonic School Struggle series is finally here! Sorry it was late. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 10: The Demonic Angel

Smoke was filling the sky as a gigantic blaze raged where a church used to be. There weren't any survivors, only bodies that littered the area remained. Among them a shadow figure toteing a bloody sword stood there. He put his sword away. "Where are you! Where are you hiding?" He screamed. "Cloud!"

Back at J.T. Prep's medical wing, The Hino Twins: Mariah and Keyla examined Tails. "Man, he was really banged up, but he'll pull through." Mariah smiled.

"Shadow really did a number on him though, hard to believe he's still conscious after that." Keyla said.

"Well Tails be alright?" Amy asked.

Mariah looked at her and smiled. "Of course; he just needs a little rest and he'll be up and about in no time!"

"Thank you for everything." Cream said as she curtsied.

The Hino Twins left the room with Amy following.

Tails laid in the hospital bed frustrated. "Man, I can't believe it. I worked so hard and I still blew it!" He buried his face in the pillow.

Cream rested her hand on his back. "Tails, it doesn't matter. At least you're safe."

Tails sat up and snapped. "But it's not fair. Everyone's improving while I'm just getting weaker and weaker. I'm never gonna be much help to anyone if I don't get with the program!"

Cream cringed a bit. "Tails, you've tried your best. Not everyone wins at stuff like that. You can always become better."

Tails clenched his fist. "You have NO idea Cream! I'm trying to prove to that jerk Shadow, that I'm just as good as him! How could you possibly understand?"

Cream became angry. "Tails I can't believe I'm hearing this from you! You were always positive and always said to be yourself. Just because you didn't win at something, doesn't mean you're useless; and I'm sure Cosmo would've said the same thing!" Cheese got in Tails' face and yelled at him.

Tails' eyes filled with tears and he growled. "I'm sorry Cream. I had no right to yell at you; and you're right. Cosmo would've said the same thing." Tears fell down his face.

Cream hopped onto the bed, onto her knees, and stared closely at Tails. "Like I said, you can always become better." She smiled.

Tails looked at Cream's smile and blushed. He tried to look away, but he kept his eyes on her. Without warning, Cream sprawled out on top of Tails pinning him down. Cream and Tails stared at each other and blushed. Cream's and Tails' faces came closer, ready to kiss.

Shadow entered the room just as their lips nearly touched. Tails looked over Cream's shoulder. "Shadow!" Cream looked back and was immediately flooded with fear.

"What are you doing here Shadow?" Tails saw a bouquet of roses in Shadow's hand. "Are those for me?"

Shadow nodded and gave Tails the roses. "(This is ridiculous!)"

Tails blushed shyly. "Wow Shadow, uhh... thanks."

Cream smiled. "That was very sweet of you Shadow."

"Hmph." Shadow scoffed as he took his leave.

"Well, that was awkward. Wonder why Shadow went to all that trouble?"

Cream placed her hand on Tails' shoulder. "Maybe, he regretted what he did."

"Shadow regets? That's a first." Tails and Cream laughed. He then smiled and kissed Cream's cheek, causing her to blush. Cream snuggled with Tails and soon after, they both fell asleep.

Meanwhile Shadow headed to an abandoned hallway. "That was humiliating! Humbling myself to someone like Tails! It makes me sick!"

Sally walked out from behind one of the lockers. "Sounds like it went well. You did a good job!"

"Forced to apologize because I angered Sonic. You're too clingy to that hedgehog!" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Hey! For you information Shadow..."

"That's quite enough, you two." Axire appeared between them. "You did what needs to be done Shadow. Sally, I suspect Sonic will up to fight soon."

Shadow stared at his wristwatch. "Not quite, accordingly to this: Kyle Smith and some guy named Cloud is gonna fight next."

Axire smirked. "Make sure to keep an eye on their battle Shadow."

Shadow nodded and pulled out the chaos emerald. "Chaos Control!" Shadow disappeared.

Meanwhile, Kyle was walking toward the gym ready for the next match. A man with long silvery-white hair and a black wing approached him. "Huh? What are you doing here Kexan?"

"Kexan? Who might that be, and who are you?" the man asked.

"Don't play dumb. I know why you're here! Your tricks to pull me into the darkness have annoyed me for too long Kexan!" Kyle summoned his moon-blade.

"That name again; are you referring to me?" the man asked.

Kyle attacked the figure. The figure blocked with his long sword. Kyle swung furiously at him, but the figure jumped into the air, and floated there. Kyle studied him. "Wait, Kexan has two wings. Who are you?"

"If you must know; my name is Sephiroth." He slammed his sword into Kyle, but Kyle leaped off his blade behind him.

Kyle gasped. "Wait a minute!" He remember something; just as Cloud walked away, he gave him a warning. "Oh, and if you see a guy with a wing who looks like trouble, be sure to warn me."

"So he's who Cloud warned me about." Kyle growled. "Sephiroth..."

"So I take it you know Cloud?"

"Mayyyyyyybe." Kyle shruged his shoulders.

Sephiroth pointed his sword at Kyle's face. "Where is he?"

Kyle blocked Sephiroth's sword to the side. "Well, that's no way to ask; try saying please!" He and Sephiroth leaped into the air and swung at each other; then landed 10 ft apart. "Wow, this guy's not Kexan, but he's just as hard to kill."

Sephiroth jumped back and stared at Kyle. "You remind me of Cloud stranger. You look almost alike."

"Hey I already told you buster." Kyle swung his sword in a downward left slash and put behind his back showing off. "The name is Kyle Smith!"

"Kyle Smith. Not a very heroic name."

"Oh sorry, I don't have a flashy name like yours."

"You've wasted enough of my time." Sephiroth started to fade away.

"Hey punk! Where ya going? We ain't done yet!"

"Hey Kyle!" Sora and the others ran by. "Are you forgetting you have a match?"

"Oh man! Thanks for reminding me Sora!" Kyle ran toward the gym with the others following. "(That guy... Sephiroth. What does he want with Cloud? Just who is he?)"

To be Concluded...


	11. Kyle vs Cloud: A Battle of Great Valor

The eleventh chapter of the Kingdom Hearts: Sonic School Struggles Saga. Will this thing ever end I wonder? Hmm… enjoy. LOL

Chapter 11: Kyle vs Cloud: A Battle of Great Valor

Kyle approached the stage, and saw Cloud waiting for him. "You're late Kyle."

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't know I had a schedule. I lose track of time sometimes, you know Cloud?" Kyle drew his moon-blade.

"Heh, you and those quips; you enjoy laughing at yourself?" Cloud held his sword in his hands.

"You should try it sometime."

"(His personality has definitely changed. Is this really the same guy I fought before?)"

Kyle stopped smiling and looked at Cloud with a cold persona. "Enough of the spiel, let's go Cloud."

Cloud's eyes widen with surprise. "(He changed his attitude again. It's amazing how quickly he can change his personality in comparison to the opponent's power.)"

Kyle appeared on the other side of Cloud holding his blade out. Cloud blocked the attack stood in awe. "(Whoa! He barely showed any hint of movement with that attack and it was so fast.)"

Sonic stood there with his arms crossed. A drop of sweat went down the side of his face. "(Did I just see that? He moved so quickly, his speed may rival even mine.)"

Knuckles looked at Sonic. "(That's why Sonic was so freaked out. He was the only one who saw the attack.)"

Kyle swung at Cloud using his speed to back him into a corner. Cloud was at the end of the ring. "(Oh no! This is not good.)"

"Shame the fight hadn't even gotten exciting. It's over Cloud." He swung at Cloud.

"Not until… one of us falls!" Cloud rolled out of the way to the side and swung at Kyle's leg. Kyle blocked, jumped off of Cloud's sword and leaped in the air. Cloud threw a slew of meteors at Kyle. "Take this!"

Kyle blocked the attack and dove toward Cloud. He surrounded himself with a funnel-like wind. "Wind Drill!" He slammed into Cloud who blocked with his sword.

"(This wind, it cuts like steel!)" Cloud tried to push it away with all his might, but nothing worked. Cloud fell back; the drill whizzed by missing him by mere centimeters.

Kyle landed on his feet a few feet away and looked back at Cloud. "You lasted longer than I expected, but your final hour has arrived."

"You sound pretty confident, don't you?" Cloud started to surge in lightning.

Kyle smiled. "Sounding pretty confident? I don't think that's the right choice of words." He clenched his sword in his hands.

Cloud smirked and rushed toward Kyle. They slammed into each other, swinging their swords with tons of power.

"Man, Cloud and Kyle. They're just going at it, aren't they?" Mickey stated.

"Yeah, those two are amazing. Hard to believe, they're so strong. Makes me kinda nervous." Rosal agreed.

Kyle swung fiercely at Cloud, snickering as he attacked.

"(Gah! Tons of power combined with that speed. This guy's impressive.)" Cloud received a brutal kick to the face. Kyle punched and kicked him higher and higher into the air.

"Come on Cloud! You can do it! Keep fighting!" Aerith shouted. "This isn't good Leon. What do we do?"

"Nothing we can do, Cloud'll have to fend for himself."

Yuffie clenched her fists. "(Come on Cloud.)"

Kyle teleported above Cloud and kicked him to the edge of the stage.

Cloud staggered to his feet. "(If I don't find a way to defeat this guy it's all over.)" Cloud wiped his mouth.

Kyle landed on his feet and looked at Cloud. "What? Is that it? I thought you were supposed to be a challenge."

"Underestimation has consequences Kyle." Cloud smirked.

"Yeah I know." He rushed at Cloud and swung at him. Cloud grabbed the shaft of Kyle's sword and slashed Kyle with his own and kicked him. Kyle slid back and grabbed his arm in pain. "(Man, I wasn't expecting that.)" He looked back at Cloud. "(At least he's starting to show some skill.)"

"(Man! I was barely able to land a hit on the guy. He's as tough as he was last time. Still I can't calm down; I know he's nowhere near done yet.)" Cloud's eyes widen as Kyle ran up to him in a split second and swung again. Cloud blocked and kicked him in the face.

Kyle slid back and wiped the blood of his lip. "Ouch! Cheap shot!" Cloud and Kyle clashed again.

Tails ran in covered in bandages with Cream by his side. The third figure seen Tails and lowered her head.

Rosal looked over at the stranger. "(Hmm… I wonder what the stranger is thinking.)"

Kyle took a brutal punch to the face. "Ow, dang it Cloud."

"Wow that had to hurt." Mickey commented. "Nice shot on Cloud's part!"

Cloud rushed at Kyle and slashed at him again and again. Kyle appeared behind him and punched at him repeatedly. Cloud jumped up, dug his sword in Kyle's shirt, threw him into the air and unleashed a flurry of sword attacks.

Rosal smiled. "(Heh, not bad; using his strength to overwhelm his opponent, and using the sword's length as a means to unleash a barrage of attacks. Well played Cloud.)"

"Kyle and Cloud are fighting?" Tails asked.

Sonic smirked. "Yep, it's basically a battle of power as well as speed."

Silver crossed his arms. "True, but Kyle has the advantage over Cloud."

Blaze looked at Silver in surprise. "How do you figure?"

"You see it, don't you Blaze?"

Kyle unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks. Cloud blocked the attacks with his sword. Kyle smirked and kicked him into the ground shattering part of the stage.

Blaze gasped in shock.

"That's right. I heard from a friend of mine that you shouldn't give 100% of your power into a single strike."

"Of course. He's weakening his opponent because he's barraging him with a bunch of weak attacks, rather than focused power strikes." Tails stated.

"Right. Especially since Cloud focuses more on strength, he can't keep up with the speed Kyle's putting out." Cream added.

Shadow observed Kyle's every move. "(It's not just that. Kyle's delivering a devastating blow at the end of his combos which cripples the opponent making harder for him to recover.)"

Sora crossed his arms. "Hmm… I don't know if Cloud's gonna win."

"Don't worry about Sora. Cloud'll think of something." Leon reassured.

Cloud slammed Kyle onto the stage. As Kyle got up, Cloud kicked him.

"(Man, he's relentless. But this is not over!)" Kyle sprung to his feet. "Don't count me out Cloud!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Cloud and Kyle ran toward each other with their swords ready.

Suddenly, black feathers filled the gym. "(These feathers…)" Kyle growled. "(It has to be him!)

Cloud looked up and clenched his fist and glared at him.

"Grrrrr… it's just that guy again! Sephiroth!" Kyle clenched his fist.

Sephiroth landed next to Kyle. "I've finally found you, Cloud."

"Oh no, you don't!" Kyle swung at Sephiroth, but Sephiroth grabbed him by the throat and threw him. Kyle grabbed his throat in pain struggling to breathe.

Sephiroth turned to Cloud. "So, we finally meet again."

Cloud stood staring at Sephiroth with a cold face. "I knew you didn't die… Sephiroth."

Sephiroth and Cloud drew their swords and prepared to fight.

To Be Concluded…


	12. The Beast Within

Here we are with yet another chapter of my fanfic. Sorry it was so late. Got busy this month with college and stuff.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Beast Within

Cloud stared angrily at Sephiroth with his broad sword clenched tightly in his hands. "Why don't you ever just leave me alone?" He rushed at Sephiroth slashing at him wildly. Sephiroth blocked each attack calmly. He then leaped into the air and slammed his sword toward Cloud.

Sonic spun dashed and knocked Sephiroth away with a kick. "Hey man, are you alright?"

"What are you doing? It's dangerous for you to be here, get to safety!"

Knuckles came beside Cloud, cracking his knuckles. "Heh, and miss a fight like this? Are you mad?"

"You people have no idea how bad this guy is! You have to get outta here."

Sonic smirked. "Nope, the word 'quitter's not in my dictionary; just let me handle this guy."

Sephiroth looked at Sonic with a cold eye, raised his sword and fired several energy waves at him. Sonic flipped out of the way. "Whoa! Not a bad attack!"

Sephiroth rushed toward Sonic. Sonic flipped over Sephiroth. Sephiroth swung backward trying to hit Sonic but Sonic flipped onto his sword. "You won't be able to hit me. I'm letting you know now."

"We'll see." Sephiroth surged his sword in a purple aura.

"Huh?" Sonic jumped off his sword, but Sephiroth slammed it into him. Sonic blocked it with his hands, but he was smashed into the stands causing people to run out the gym, fearing for their lives.

Sephiroth flew toward Sonic with his sword pointed at him. "Die!"

Sonic put his arms up in defense, as Sephiroth stormed at him.

Cloud ran after Sephiroth trying to stop him. "(Darn it! I'm not gonna make it!)"

Sephiroth swung at Sonic. Sonic vanished and appeared on his knees on the platform.

"Who saved me?" He looked up at saw Shadow.

"Darn it Sonic. How many times do I have to save you?"

"Save me? Heh, I could've taken him." Sonic said, confidently.

"That's not what I saw." He leered at Sephiroth. "I don't who you are stranger. But the only one killing off Sonic in this series is me." He tossed a green emerald into the air and caught it. "Chaos Control!" He teleported beside Sephiroth and barraged him with a storm of punches and kicks, and then showered him with Chaos Spears.

Sephiroth blocked the last spear and jumped back. "Is that the best you can do?"

Shadow laughed. "You don't know who you're up against. Prepare to see why they call me 'The Ultimate Life Form!" He rushed toward Sephiroth at full speed.

"Ignorant Rodent!" He raised in hand in the air, and created a sphere of pure dark energy.

"You're mine!"

Sonic gasped. "Shadow move! Don't hit him head on!"

A giant meteor came toward the school. "Talk about humongous!" Sonic gasped.

Shadow seen the meteor. "What the- what is that?"

The meteor slammed into Shadow full force. The school was blown apart from the impact. Everyone took shelter behind the bleachers.

"My eyes, I can't see!" Sora screamed, covering his eyes.

"What power!" Riku said.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted.

"Guess he didn't make it." Sephiroth stated. "Hmm?" He looked at a red aura coming from the bottom of the aura. "What power is this?"

Sarah's eyes filled with tears as she smiled. "Kyle! It's him."

Kyle walked onto the platform. "I'm not out of the game yet Sephiroth."

Sephiroth turned to Kyle. "You just don't give up."

"What can I say? I got sick of it!" Kyle drew his sword and clashed Sephiroth. He slashed vigorously at Sephiroth. Him and Kyle were even in power.

"I have to admit, you're skilled, but you aren't worth my time. Cloud is the only one worth fighting."

"Oh so you're underestimating me? Big mistake." Kyle teleported behind Sephiroth and kicked him into the air. He then barraged Sephiroth with a fury of lightning fast punches and kicks. He then kicked Sephiroth into the stage created a deep crater.

Sephiroth got up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Oops, did I hurt you? My bad Sephy."

Sephiroth squinted at Kyle. "Okay, you've mocked me for the last time." He teleported in front of Kyle and kicked kim. Sephiroth smashed his sword into Kyle. Kyle grabbed with his hand, but Sephiroth cut Kyle's hand and part of his chest.

"Kyle!" Cloud screamed.

Sephiroth slammed his sword into Kyle, driving them into the ground. "Prepare to see the Promised Land, and I don't mean Heaven!"

"(Crud! I'm dead!)" Kyle tried with all his might to push Sephiroth back, but the force was much too great.

Sephiroth slammed his sword into the ground impaling Kyle's chest and causing a crater, but it just missed his heart.

"Kyle!" Sarah ran onto the stage to help Kyle.

"Sarah! No stay back!" Kyle screamed.

Sora ran after Sarah, but Riku held him back. "Let me go Riku!"

"Use your head man! If you try to fight him, you're gonna die!" Riku stared at Sephiroth growling.

"That didn't stop me before!" Sora summoned his Keyblade and ran after Sephiroth.

"Sora no!"

"Sora come back!" Kairi screamed.

"Hey Sephiroth, how about a reunion?" Sora slashed at Sephiroth. "Sarah! Hurry and heal him!"

"Right!" Sarah started to heal Kyle's wounds. "Does that feel any better?"

"A little." Kyle grunted, and tried to get up. "I have to... help them."

"Kyle, you can't fight in your state. Let the others handle it."

Sora slashed furiously at Sephiroth, but Sephiroth drove his sword into Sora's stomach and threw him off the stage.

"Sora!" Kairi slid and caught him. "Sora, are you okay?"

Sephiroth walked to Kyle and raised his sword. Sarah stood in front of Kyle. "Leave my amoureux alone!"

"Move you parasite." Sephiroth slapped Sarah across the stage next to Cloud.

"Sarah! Why you-" Kyle growled. "You brute!"

"That's enough. It's me you want!" Cloud ran after him. He slashed at Sephiroth. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud by the throat. "I'll save you for last, and make your death as slow and painful as possible. Unless you join me!"

"Never!" Cloud whispered in pain. Sephiroth threw him to the side.

Sarah got up and ran at Sephiroth. "Stop it, you madman!"

"Stay in your lane." Sephiroth grabbed Sarah by her throat and slit her stomach, then threw her to the ground and sent a meteor into her. "Die you brat!"

Her bloodcurdling screams drove Kyle to a bitter rage. "Sarah!" Tears spilled out of his eyes. "You son of a-"

A red aura started surging around Kyle. His hair turned to steel silver, wolf ears and a tail emerged, his eyes turned to a crimson red. "You monster! You'll pay for what you did!" He screamed angrily. His fiery aura grew on a large scale. He glared angrily at Sephiroth.

"What is he?" Sephiroth's eyes widened.

To Be Concluded...

* * *

Sephiroth's barbaric attack has stirred the anger of the Wolf Spirit Akela deep inside Kyle. Will this power be enough to vanquish the One-Winged Angel Sephiroth? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Sonic School Struggles!


	13. Warriors' Pride

Congrats to me it has been a full year since KH: Sonic School Struggles was launched, and it's still going strong! Hooray! So as a reward: the newest chapter to all you supportive readers out there!

* * *

Chapter 13: Warriors' Pride

Kyle stood across from Sephiroth in a menacing red aura growling at him.

"(What is this boy? What sort of power does he wield?)"

Kyle sped in front of Sephiroth and slashed at him. Sephiroth blocked his attack. "(His speed, it was blindingly fast. Not one hint of movement.)"

Sonic chuckled. "Impressive, he's almost as fast as me. Kyle shows some promise."

Riku stood there in awe at the sight.

Kyle vanished and kicked Sephiroth in the back of the head. Sephiroth spun around and grabbed his leg and threw him near the edge of the stage. Kyle slid back and growled angrily at Sephiroth then charged at him.

Cloud watched the fight. "(I can hardly believe what I'm seeing.)"

Kyle punched furiously at Sephiroth. Sephiroth blocked each one, and kicked Kyle away. "Enough of this tomfoolery!" He drew his sword and slammed it into Kyle's throat. Kyle grabbed the blade with one hand.

"Impossible!" Sephiroth's eyes widened as a punch came toward him. He let go of his sword and went airborne.

Kyle jumped high into the air trying to impale Sephiroth with his own sword. Sephiroth moved to the side and kicked Kyle in the face, forcing him to let go of the sword. Sephiroth took it back, and slammed it into Kyle's chest, causing Kyle to scream in agony.

Sora growled. "I can't watch this anymore; Riku watch Kairi."

"What? Are you kidding me? You're jumping into the fray now?"

"Darn it Riku. I have to save Kyle!" Sora ran onto the stage.

"Sora! (Dang it! Is he insane?)"

Sora tossed his Keyblade at Sephiroth. Sephiroth saw it coming and threw Kyle into it.

"Uh-oh!" Sora called the Keyblade back and went after Sephiroth. He threw his Keyblade into Sephiroth, and slammed him into the stage floor. Kyle landed a few feet away.

Cloud stood up. "No! What are they doing? They'll be killed!"

Mickey jumped up. "Well I'm not standing here, while my buddies battle that monster. Donald, Goofy, let's go!"

"Right!" They agreed, and went to help Sora.

Donald and Goofy jumped in front of Sora. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

"Saving you, that's what." Donald said.

"We ain't letting you lose. We fought this guy together before you know that. Pals like us gotta stick together!" Goofy said.

"Yeah! We can't let you fall, not like this!" Mickey summoned his Keyblade.

"I agree with the mouse! I'm not going to stand by and watch this guy destroy the world, or any of my friends! Ready Blaze?"

"Yeah, let's beat this guy!"

"Alright guys! Let's step it up!" Sonic commanded.

"I came only for Cloud; but if you all want to join him in Perdition, I'll be happy to send you all there!" Sephiroth raised his sword and enveloped it in lightning.

"No stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

Sonic spun-dash toward Sephiroth at blinding speeds. "This is for Shadow!"

Sephiroth went through Sonic, striking him multiple times.

Amy readied her hammer. "You leave Sonic alone!" She charged toward Sephiroth.

"Ignorant Nymph."

Amy swung with all her might, but Sephiroth dodged easily and slammed her into Sonic. Silver caught her with Telekinesis and laid her down gently. "Thanks Silver."

Silver launched a slew of boulders at Sephiroth. "Try these on for size."

Sephiroth cut thru each boulder. "That's your best?"

"Not even." Silver glew in a green aura and charged at Sephiroth. He picked him up with telekinesis and repeated slammed him into the stage. He then chucked boulders at Sephiroth while holding him in place. The boulders spun around slamming into Sephiroth from every angle.

Blaze and Sora grabbed hands and launched a huge tunnel of fire at Sephiroth.

Riku jumped into the fray and switched with Blaze. "Hey Sora, let's see if we can polish that old technique." They slashed furiously at Sephiroth, and launched fireballs at him. "I'll take over." Riku called. They enveloped their Keyblades in light and spun wildly then combined their powers of light and darkness, for one final all-out attack.

Riku and Sora landed beside each other breathing heavily. "Hey Riku, you think… that was… enough?"

"I wouldn't be surprise if his corpse was still the…" Riku paused and gasped at the sight of what he saw. "No way! No! That's impossible!"

Sora put his hand on Riku's shoulder and chuckled. "Come on Riku, there's no way that…" Sora's froze with shock. "No way!"

Sonic clenched his fist. "That can't be!"

Sephiroth landed on the ground. "You think that petty attack was really enough to kill me?"

"Our attacks didn't even faze…" Silver fell down on the ground.

Sephiroth looked at Silver and raised his sword, covered in Silver's blood. "I won't be ended by the likes of you.

"Silver!" Tears fell from Blaze's eyes. "You monster!" She threw a tremendous fireball at Sephiroth. However he walked thru the flame unscathed and grabbed Blaze by the throat.

"Blaze! Let her go! Now!" Sonic growled.

Sephiroth crushed her neck to the point of it snapping.

"I said stop!" Sonic rushed at him.

A spear of energy slammed into Sephiroth.

Sonic stopped abruptly. "What the…who… who did that?" Sonic looked around but Shadow was nowhere. "Could I have imagined it?" He ran over to Blaze. "Blaze you okay?"

She coughed up huge amounts of blood. She reached out for Sonic, but passed out slowly drowning in her own blood.

"Knuckles! Get Blaze and Silver out of here. Now." Sonic said coldly.

Knuckles grabbed them both. "Typical of Sonic, I have to nurse the injured, while he plays hero." He grumbled, running off with them in tow.

Tails walked up to Sonic. "Sonic…"

"Tails get out of here now."

"But Sonic…"

"Darn it Tails! I said go! Before I lose my patience! Take Cream and the others and get to safety."

Tails quivered and followed Sonic's orders. He took the others and left.

Sonic growled at Sephiroth. "I'll never forgive you… for what… you did… to my friends." His fur turned deep black. His quills started to invert. He loud out a loud scream as a black aura surged around him. "I'll destroy you!"

Sonic slammed into Sephiroth devastating force he then grabbed him, and showered him with punches and kicks.

Sephiroth slid back and drew his blade, Sonic came at Sephiroth, but Sephiroth blocked with his sword.

Sonic slammed repeatedly into Sephiroth and charged up a massive beam. "Chaos Wind!" He shot at Sephiroth full force, shattering the stage.

Nothing was left. Sonic landed on the ground and transformed back to normal.

Sora smiled. "Nice work Sonic."

"No time for celebration you guys. He's still alive; no way something like that finished him off."

Sephiroth teleported back to the stage. "How very observant rodent; now enough stalling."

"Dang!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Hey Sephiroth! Let's end this; you and me!" Cloud and Sephiroth charged at each other.

Kyle got back to his feet. "Ow, my head. Hmm?"

Cloud and Sephiroth slashed furiously at each other. Sephiroth flew toward the ground.

Cloud pushed him away and smashed into him with his sword. "(Kyle, I need a hand for a second. Lend me your power so I can end this guy!)"

Kyle gasped and nodded. "(Guys we have to give him all our energy, right now! Come on guys!)"

Axiré stood by watching the entire fight. He clenched his fists. He charged a large amount of energy in his hand. "(Don't think you're dying on me Satoru. The only one killing you… is me!)" He fired a large beam of dark energy at the two fighters.

Cloud saw it and threw Sephiroth straight into it.

Sephiroth growled angrily at Axire. "Who are you?"

Axiré smirked. "Someone who doesn't like competition."

Sephiroth screamed as the blast struck him.

"You should've known better. Satoru, is my challenge. I want no one in the way!"

Kyle smiled at Axiré. "Thanks man!"

Sephiroth disappeared in the attack. "This is the end! One day I'll be back and you'll pay!"

Axiré frowned and walked away. "(Not if you wanna die an early death you won't.) By the way Satoru, don't think for one second I did this outta kindness. You'll fall by my hand and mine alone. Remember that."

"A regular ray of sunshine." Kyle smirked.

"Hey Kyle! Isn't this a piece of Sarah's uniform?" Sonic said, handing a piece of her shirt.

"Maybe. But then… where could she be?"

Shadow stood on top of what was left of the school's roof; clutching unconscious Sarah by her waist in his right arm. "Saving you wasn't part of my plan; but you may prove to be quite useful." He took out a green emerald and teleported away.

To be Concluded…

* * *

Hope you liked it. Stick around for the next one. Happy Holidays.


	14. Tears

Yet another chapter to the KH: Sonic School Struggles saga! Oh, if you're not good with French like I am, just read the parts in parenthesis. I used online translators, so these probably aren't accurate. Good luck reading!

* * *

Chapter 14: Tears

A few months had gone by. Everyone had to wait for the school to be rebuilt so the semester could continue. Amy had Sonic studying hard for his test.

"Now I ask you again. Fifty is what kind of number?" Amy asked.

"It's uhh… composite correct?" Sonic wrote down the answer.

"That is right. Nice job Sonic, you're much smarter than you think." Amy smiled.

Sonic blushed a little. "Thanks… Amy. Hmm…" He got up and headed for the door.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Amy asked, concerned.

"Well, I'm worried about Kyle. He hasn't answered any of his calls or anything. I think something is wrong with him."

"I know; ever since that fight with Sephiroth, Kyle has been depressed."

Kyle was sitting on the beach by himself looking at the shore in a sad look. Luna saw him and sat down. "Satoru are you okay?"

Kyle looked away. "I've been better. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just… I've never seen you so upset."

"Yeah well, that's what happens when someone you care about bites the dust." Sarah's screams of agony impaled Kyle's heart. "I couldn't even save one stinking friend, and to think I treated her so badly."

Luna stayed quiet.

Kyle remembered most of what happened. Kyle was walking to his locker, when Sarah jumped on top of him and pinned him down. "Hey there Kyle!"

"Sarah, get off of me!"

She giggled and replied, "No, I'm enjoying this."

"Ugh! Sarah I swear you are so annoying. Don't you ever just have a normal day?"

"Nope, not without you Kyle." She winked coquettishly at Kyle much to his annoyance.

"Sarah!"

At another time she was crying because Kyle insulted her. "Sarah, your cooking is just repulsive. You really need to improve."

"Kyle! Don't you like me at all?"

"To tell you the truth… you're the most annoying girl I've ever met. Constantly flirting and trying to get some alone time with me; not to mention your cooking could kill. Anyway I gotta go. I've wasted enough time here."

Sarah sat there and wiped her eyes. "Wait. Kyle, if I were different, would I interest you?"

Kyle sighed. "To tell you the truth, it wouldn't matter to me; because I'm not interested in dating."

"Kyle, being alone all your life wouldn't make you happy. I know it wouldn't."

"I'm ready to put that to a test, are you?"

Sarah bowed her head sadly. "There's no need to be so mean to me. I only want you to smile and be happy, that's all I want to see. If you're sad, then I'll be sad with you. If I cry, I'll do the same, but as long as you're happy… I am too." She smiled sweetly.

Kyle chuckled. "Sarah… thanks for that. You may be a pain, but you're sweet." Kyle walked to her and rubbed her head. "Try not to be so clingy next time okay?"

Sarah blushed and laughed. "Kyle, I love you. So I'll do whatever you want me to, as long as you stay with me. But don't abuse it ma chérie."

Kyle couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, remember we aren't together Sarah."

Sarah giggled and cuddled him. "I know, but you never know, things can change in the un clin d'œil (blink of an eye)."

"Yeah yeah, I know. By the way, what is that scent?" He sniffed around and noticed it came from Sarah, and hid his nose. "It smells like Fox."

"Oh sorry. I forgot how sensitive your nose is. It's a new perfume I wanted to try. Since you're half-wolf I figured it would bother you."

Kyle sniffed some. "Actually, it smells pretty nice. Anyway wolves and foxes aren't naturally aggressive toward each other, so it doesn't bother me much, but I digress. Come on, let's go to class."

Sarah grabbed his hand and walked with him.

Kyle clenched his fist. "If only I had protected her. I wouldn't have lost her." Tears filled his eyes. "I'm a terrible person. I had no right to treat her the way I did."

Luna patted his back. "It happens sometimes Satoru; people make mistakes, but we have to learn from them, so we can do better."

"Your right; thanks Luna." He smiled.

Meanwhile Sarah had finally woken up in her bedroom. "Hein, qu'est-il arrivé? (Huh, what happened?)"

Her parents Chazuné and Isabelle came into her room. "Vous êtes enfin éveillé. Heureux de voir que vous êtes en une seule pièce. (You're finally awake. Glad to see you're in one piece.)" Chazune smiled.

"Maman? Papa? (Mom, Dad?)" Sarah sat up and stretched. "Ce qui m'est arrivé? (What happened to me?)"

"Nous avons constaté que vous à l'extérieur, comme ça, vous ont été gravement blessés. Un hérisson noir se tenait à quelques pieds de vous. Il nous a dit quelque chose de mauvais est arrivé à l'école et il avait sauvé vous. (We found you outside like this, you were badly injured. A black hedgehog was standing a few feet away from you. He told us something bad happened at school and he had saved you.)" Isabelle explained.

"(Black hedgehog… Shadow! He saved me? But why; what was the point?)" She smiled. "Alors, je suppose que je devrais remercier lui. (Well then, I guess I should thank him.)" She stood up and headed for the door.

Chaz crossed his arms. "Hé, attendez gamin, pourquoi se presser? (Hey, wait kid, what's the rush?)"

"Je dois juste Assurez que Kyle est très bien. Je suis inquiet pour lui. (I just need to make sure Kyle is alright. I'm worried about him.)"

"Tu t'inquiètes pour un imbécile comme lui. que voyez-vous en lui de toute façon? (You're worried about a jerk like him? What do you see in him anyway?)"

"Maintenant maintenant Chaz, il est inutile de décourager de Sarah. Elle voit le bien à l'intérieur de Kyle. Lui peut être une coquille dure maintenant, mais n'oubliez pas... n'importe qui peut changer si la bonne personne vient dans leur vie. (Now now Chaz, there's no need to discourage Sarah. She sees the good inside of Kyle. He may be a hard shell now, but remember… anyone can change if the right person comes into their life.)"

"Je suppose que tu as raison. Donner cette aleck smart un bon coup de pied dans le pantalon pour moi. (I guess you're right. Give that smart aleck a good kick in the pants for me.)"

"Chazuné!" Isabelle snapped.

"Merci papa tellement. (Thank you so much dad!)" Sarah blazed out the door to meet up with Kyle.

"(Man, I must really love that kid to have her see Kyle.)" Chazune pulled out a cigarette, lit it and put in his mouth.

Sarah ran to the beach and saw Kyle with Luna. Luna looked back at Sarah and smiled. "He needs you. Go to him."

"Merci Luna."

Luna departed from them. "(Sarah, thank you for not giving up on him.)"

Sarah walked up to Kyle and wrapped his arms around him. Kyle looked back and seen Sarah smiling at him. "Hey there Kyle."

Immediately he hugged her tightly with tears flowing down his face. They saw a beautiful sunset. She laid against him with his hands gently caressing her.

"Sarah, I'm sorry for…" Sarah put her finger over Kyle's mouth before he could finish.

"Don't worry, you're already forgiven." She smiled sweetly. Sarah felt tears hitting her face."

Kyle wiped his eyes and looked at her smiling. "I missed you, Sarah."

"I know. I missed you too." She and Kyle kissed as the sunset slowly disappeared.

Shadow came in where Sally was sitting and stood against the wall.

"That was a real nice thing you did for Sarah Shadow."

"Hmph whatever, as far as I'm concerned, I only saved her outta pity. That's all it was."

Sally giggled. "I'm sure it was."

Shadow headed out the room. "(Why did I even save her? Why does that image of Maria keep flooding my head? Forget it. I need to worry about the task at hand. I have no time to be lost in nostalgia. Get this Sonic, one day… I will end you. This I swear.)"

To be Concluded…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, especially if you're big on romance like I am. Stick around for the next exciting Chapter of Sonic School Struggles!


	15. Bonus Chapter: A Dream Come True

This is for Valentine's Day. A special fanfic just for the Holiday.

* * *

Bonus Chapter: A Dream Come True

Kyle's POV

It was just me, walking through the newest refurbished school. I was glad to finally be back. Nothing changed in those few months I guess. The same people were looking at me as I walked by; same old girls whispering, "Dag! Why did Sarah have to end up with LA's Finest? I wanted to be his girlfriend." Of course everything seemed like it was last year. Nothing different occurred.

Suddenly, Sarah walked by and kissed me on the cheek. Of course that wasn't the weird part. Usually she'd sprint down the hallway tackling me, unveiling her seemingly endless barrages of lip-locking "I love you" notes all over my face; but not this time. She probably had something on her mind.

"Sarah? Are you okay?"

"Fine honey, why?" She said smiling.

"Well, for the first time ever (and probably the only time), you haven't pinned me down French-kissing me for the usual 5 to 10."

"Well, it's a new year, so I thought I'd try to mature a bit. Do you miss me kissing you passionately?"

I blushed as if I were a red ripe tomato. I didn't know what to say next. If I had said yes (which I didn't want to), I could've been embarrassed in front of the entire student body; but if I said no, she probably would've whined like a brat and started guilt-tripping me until I said yes; so I let her down gently. "Not really, I'm just surprised." (Way to go slugger.)

"Oh I see, well, it's almost time for class. Want to escort me?" She smiled earnestly.

I grabbed her hand. "Sure. Why not?" We walked down the hallway. Of course people were giving us all kinds of looks and stuff. But oddly, I was okay with it. Sarah nuzzled her nose lovingly into my arm and wraps her arms around mine. Girls gave her tongues, dirty looks and rude gestures. But honestly, I loved being with Sarah, no matter what people thought about it.

* * *

Sonic's POV

The finals for the semester were approaching fast. With Amy tutoring me, I'm sure I was as ready as could be. I grabbed my books and whooshed out the door like my pants were on fire. About 8:55ish I finally made it. I was early for once in my life (class for me didn't start till 9:15).

Amy came by with a big heart and a bouquet of blue roses (nice touch). "Hey Sonic, what's up?" She asked.

"Fine." I blushed as I looked at her shirt, which said "SonAmy 4 Life". I didn't know whether to laugh or scream in shock, but I just took it like a real man err hedgehog. "I like the shirt you have on."

"Thank you Sonic. Since it's Valentine's Day, the school let us wear a Valentine's Day themed shirt." Amy smiled as she kissed me holding me close.

I wanted to say "I love you" to her, but all that came out of my mouth was the huge amount of air I put in my lungs. I blushed deeply and came out with an "I'm sorry" instead of the "I love you" in my macho man voice.

"It's fine. I love you, and Happy Valentine's Day sweetie."

I felt like crud when she said that. She said it in a happy tone, but I could feel the sadness as if it were screaming at me. "I love you too!" I squeaked like a mouse (no offense to Mickey and Minnie). Kyle and the other chuckled a little. I stood there embarrassed as heck.

Amy smiled and let out a cute giggle and hugged me. It felt like a pity hug, but I know she was doing it out of love. Funny, in Amy's arms I felt like I could say anything to her (despite the times she came by swinging that mallet wondering why I wouldn't talk to her). I hold her close, and sighed in relief. "Happy Valentine's Day, Amy."

* * *

Sora's POV

9:55 A.M. Sitting in Math class with Kairi. It was Valentine's Day, but I was so scared to talk to her. I know I was dating her, but still; butterflies in my stomach, my tongue in knots, my heart beating as if I were pumping steroids into my body. It was torture!

"Sora! Sora! Hello? Are you paying attention?" The teacher asked sternly.

I snapped out of my worry to answer the teacher. "Uhh yes. Sorry Ms. Steele."

Kairi looked at me with concern. I turned away and hid my face in embarrassment. "I'm such a dope." I muttered to myself.

Suddenly a love letter came at me from Riku (no he didn't write it, yaoi loving fangirls). It had a heart, and it smelled of Kairi's sweet perfume. I shyly opened it. It read: "Sora, I'm thinking of you always, and I love you. Happy Valentine's Day." I blushed and chucked a bit.

The teacher walked by and grabbed the letter and glanced at it. "Hmm? What is this?" She read it to herself, seeing as she didn't to embarrass Kairi or Sora.

"I'm doomed." Sora bowed his head in shame. "I can kiss Kairi goodbye."

Ms. Steele smiled and patted my head. I didn't know what she was planning, and to tell you the truth. I really didn't want to know. She went up to the board and wrote down the problem 1 + 1 = ?. I just wanted to scream "Oh come on!" She then sat down and told us a story about how she was in love with a man. It was about how they met at a dance and fell in love. After that night, they dated and got engaged a year after. But then she got a call from the boy's parents. They told her that he had got in a car accident and lost his life. She was in absolute shock and started screaming to God! "Why did you take him? Why did you take him so soon? He was my love! I… loved him."

After hearing that, I started crying like a baby. I could imagine what sort of heck I'd go through if I lost Kairi. She meant the world to me.

I felt warm arms wrapping about her, and hands going thru my hair. Kairi whispered "I love you" in my ear. I was pegged to cry more. But honestly, I was glad that she said that. I turned around and hold her close nuzzling her. She smiled and just said, "It's okay. I'm here for you." I was glad she was my girlfriend.

After class we walked out and shared a kiss, then went on to the next period. She wrapped her arm around me and said, "Happy Valentine's Day."

I blushed slightly and said the same. It wasn't the best Valentine's Day ever, but it was pretty okay.

The End…

* * *

Note: This is not part of the Series; this is something I did for the Holiday. I wish I had done more POV's but I was short on time. The real chapter will be here soon. Hope you enjoyed it, Happy Valentine's Day!


	16. A New Day

Finally I got the Fanfic done… sorry it was so late. College has been killing me. Anyway here's the new season's first chapter of KH: Sonic School Struggles.

* * *

Chapter 16: A New Day

The church-type bell gave off a loud chime. "Attention students, this is your principal. I would like to welcome you all back to school on this fine day. Hopefully the incident that occurred a few months back will be forgotten and we can resume with our education. Now I will be doing the announcements.

As the principal of the school did the announcements, Sora came in with a loud yawn. "Oh man, I'm tired; what about you Riku?"

"Me? I slept like a baby." Riku jumped around. "I'm raring to go."

Sora yawned. "Yeah, good for you."

"You seem tired. You okay?"

"I couldn't get any sleep last night." Sora rubbed his eyes.

"Why? Kairi keeping you busy?" Riku teased.

"Oh be quiet. Anyway it's about the thing with Sephiroth. Why did he come after Cloud again? What does he need him for?"

"Like I have the answer to that one man."

As Sora and Riku talked Kairi and Namine were talking. "You're serious Naminé?"

"Yes Kairi I am. Roxas said he needed some time off from school. He said he'd be back in a few days."

Kairi crossed her arms. "I wonder what's wrong. Anyway Kairi, don't worry; Roxas will be fine. He's a strong trooper." Kairi hugged Naminé tightly.

"Hey Kairi, good morning." Riku greeted.

"Oh good morning Riku; hello Sora." She smiled sweetly.

"H-hello Kairi; good morning."

"Sora and I were just talking about you, ain't that right Sora?" Riku bumped Sora's elbow.

"Huh? Oh uhh… yes, I was thinking about how cute you look in the uniform." Sora smiled putting his hands lazily behind his head.

"Why thank you Sora. I love the way you look too." Kairi winked at Sora causing him to blush a little.

"Uhh, thanks a lot Kairi."

"Come on, we better get ready for class." Kairi ran off with Naminé.

Sora and Riku went after them. "Hey, wait for us Kairi!" He shouted.

Cloud sat outside on the steps in a new uniform. Tifa (also dressed in a uniform) came up and sat behind him. She started cuddling him, running her hands around his chest. "You okay Cloud?"

"No I'm not. Not after seeing Sephiroth attack my friends again. I just… I can't get my head on straight." Cloud sighed deeply and bowed his head.

Tifa gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry whatever Sephiroth's planning to do, we'll put a stop to it no problem."

"Thank you Tifa, but I think it's best if I go it alone from here. I can't risk you or the others getting hurt." He looked down clasping his hands tightly.

Tifa grabbed his hand. "I stayed by your side this long; I will continue to." Tifa kissed him. "C'mon let's go inside; your friends are waiting."

Cloud took Tifa's hand and brought her inside. "I wonder if Kyle and I will be able to continue our fight."

"Who knows? But I know one thing… he won't go down without a fight." Tifa smiled and patted his back. "But you can beat him. Go Cloud! Go Cloud, rah rah rah!" Tifa cheered.

Kyle opened the double doors and came in. "Hello everyone! Kyle Smith is back ladies and gents!" He shouted. Nearly all the girls applauded him. Jay-lo, Katrina, and the Hino Twins accompanied him. "Well, good to be back here again." He took a big whiff of the air and sighed happily. "I love the smell of a new school in the morning."

Cloud walked up to him. "Quite an entrance Kyle."

Kyle and Cloud high-fived, bumped elbows, then fist pounded each other. "Hey Cloud my man, how's life treating ya?"

"Ehh can't complain. I hear they're continuing the tournament. You gonna be ready?"

"Yep; prepared to be squashed flat Cloud. Tifa's gonna cry a river when I'm done with you."

"Hmph. Yeah yeah yeah; say any old thing but remember… I know what sort of power I'm dealing with and I'm prepared to beat you this time." Cloud smirked.

"Then you better bring it in our next fight." Kyle walked off. "Good luck."

Cloud frowned remembering when Kyle and he first fought. "(I wonder why he attacked me before? What was his motive?)"

"Cloud; you okay?" Tifa asked concerned.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Cloud smiled a little.

Tifa kissed him deeply. "Try not to worry so much about Sephiroth okay?"

"Okay Tifa." He kissed her back a bit shocked.

They proceeded to class.

Sonic rushed in with Tails and Amy. "Man, I feel smarter than I did. Thanks for helping me study Amy."

"No problem Sonic. I'm always here to help out my boyfriend."

"Which is the only person she'd really help." Tails murmured to himself.

"What was that Tails?" She asked, readying her hammer.

"Oh nothing nothing." Tails said nervously.

Silver walked in. "Good morning guys."

"Good morning Silver." Amy greeted happily.

"How is Blaze doing?" Sonic asked concerned.

"Ask me yourself, why don't you?" Blaze came in smiling. "Good morning my friends. How are you on this fine school day?"

"Good, good, and you?"

"Very good Sonic, glad to see you and your friends are okay. Hmm hey where the dysfunctional couple Knuckles and Rouge?"

A loud scream came through the hallway. "Survey says they're that way." Silver pointed. "Come on guys."

Knuckles was blushing deeply as Rouge laid on him. "You are crazy."

"Come on now knucky. Can't you be a little bad for me?" Rouge winked flirtily.

"This is a children's fanfic, knock it off Rouge." Knuckles panicked.

"It's for ages ten and up. That means we can be a little naughty; what do you say?"

"No! It's not the right time or place; I mean we're in a hallway for goodness sake!"

Silver and the others came running. "Hey Knuckles! Are you and Rouge getting down and dirty already?" Sonic laughed.

"Oh shut it hedgehog." Knuckles snapped.

"Actually I was just seeing if Knuckles here wanted to have some fun with me."

"Maybe later; but right now we have class."

"Oh come on; just one more minute Knucky."

"Rogue c'mon! Awwwww man!" Knuckles complained and everyone starting laughing.

Shadow overheard the conversation and disappeared.

Axiré stood outside. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing but them talking about useless stuff; school work and such."

A figure in a black cloak stood in the shadows. "What of Satoru and his cohorts?"

Sally leaned against the wall. "He hasn't caught on yet Master. He still thinks Sephiroth showing up to fight them was mere coincidence."

"Good, I do not want my son catching on to our plans." The figure sported long silvery white hair with long bangs covering his face and emerald green eyes.

"Don't worry." Roxas said as he walked out. "The plan will proceed and no one is going to stop us."

DiZ was tied up to a pole hovering over a vat of boiling oil. "(This is not good. I have to warn Yen Sid of the plan.)"

Kyle's older sister Alexis came out. She has platinum blonde hair resembling silver. "Father, we will prepare to bring Satoru and friends to their doom."

"No, we still need them for my plan; just make sure Xehanort and Eggman remain unaware of my true intentions. Darkness will destroy all that corrupts this world and once it does, they can do as they please with it." Kexan said.

DiZ shook the bandana free from his mouth. "You say your plan is to cleanse the world of evil; but you're doing so using the very essence of evil itself, to bring peace and rid the word of its 'corruption'? Your mind is what's corrupted Kexan!"

"My goal to bring peace to this world will be fulfilled. All that's missing is the power of the Wolf and Tiger Spirits inside of my sons. Once I obtain them and the others pieces I need, I will destroy this planet along with these sinful souls. With no more war and suffering; peace will finally come to pass and re establish my role as Master of All Existence!"

"You fool! You dare to destroy the entire universe; all those innocent souls?! Simply because they make mistakes and do wrong sometimes?! Even God himself wouldn't wish that on the world!" DiZ shouted angrily.

Kexan glared. "I will establish peace whatever means necessary, even if by the sacrificing of others." He started to walk out.

"You fool! Stop this Kexan!" DiZ screamed angrily.

"I will wipe out this sinful world, and no one will stop me." Kexan glared.

To be Continued…

* * *

A darker plot in this story has been revealed. It's not your regular high-school fanfic anymore; wouldn't be as cool if it was. Stick around for more of KH: Sonic School Struggles.


	17. A Plan Set in Motion

The new chapter of KH: Sonic School Struggles! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17: A Plan Set in Motion

Roxas was walking through the Station of Awakening. "(What is this place? It feels like I've been here before…)"

Just then a figure in a black cloak emerged from behind Roxas.

Roxas looked back startled by the figure's appearance. "What the—who are you supposed to—?"

The figured rushed at him going into attack. Roxas gasped. But the figure ran through him.

Sora blocked the attack with his Keyblade. "W-who are you?"

"Someone from the dark." The figure replied as he jumped back.

"You can't be… Riku."

"Riku? I defeated a Riku once."

Roxas stepped in front of them. "Hold it! What the heck is going here?"

"You WHAT?" Sora growled.

"Tell me… tell me why it picked you." The hooded figure and Sora clashed.

"Wait! Hold on! I don't—." Roxas looked down and gasped at what he saw. It was Sora who looked asleep with pictures of his friends beside him.

"I see… that's why." The figure said, as he came down and hammered at Sora.

Roxas looked up and saw Sora in trouble. "Sora! Whoever you are; stop this, stop it right now!" He screamed.

The figure knocked Sora's Keyblade away and knocked him back.

"No!" Roxas went to help him but the floor underneath him began to crumble. "(What is this? Oh no!) NO! Sora!" Roxas fell through the floor into the darkness below screaming at the top of his lungs.

Roxas woke up screaming and breathing heavily. Axel ran into the room. "Roxas! Are you okay? I heard you scream."

"Uhh, yeah Axel I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Roxas looked down depressed. "(What was that dream about? Did I dream that place up? It felt so familiar.)"

Axel knocked on Roxas's head. "Hello, anybody home in there?" He laughed.

"Come on Axel, knock it off!" Roxas laughed.

"You don't wanna be late for school. C'mon champ; up ya go!" Axel lifted him by his arm and pushed him out the bedroom door. "Come on, got to get a move on."

Roxas threw on his school uniform. "Hey! Okay I'm going I'm going!" Roxas grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

"Bye Roxas! Have a nice day." Axel waved and shut the door and sat on the floor. "OH I thought he'd NEVER leave!" Axel flopped on the couch and picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Yo. Larxene babe, it's Axel."

She was in the bedroom blow-drying her hair. "Hey Fireman. What ya doing right now?" she flirted.

"Nothing much, just heading to work. I'll make sure to save you some lunch when you come over."

"Sounds good; I'll be waiting Fireman." She blew a kiss through the phone.

"Sounds good to me. I'll talk to ya later; toodles!" He hung up the phone. "Man, every time I talk to her, she just sets me ablaze! Well, gotta get going myself!" Axel threw on his fry cook uniform and headed out the door. "Good night everybody!" he exclaimed as he shut the door.

Roxas walked down the street with his head down. "(The dream was so scary. I can't stop thinking about it.)"

"Roxas! Yoo-hoo Roxas!" Kairi screamed. Naminé stood there holding her arm blushing and smiling at him.

"Hey guys, what's up? Hi Naminé." He blushed at her.

"Hey sweetie." She kissed his cheek.

Roxas jumped into the air. "Waah-hoo!

Naminé giggled at him. "You are so silly."

Sora laughed as he came by. "Well, someone's in a good mood today. Hey Kairi."

She gave Sora a light kiss on the cheek. He started breakdancing.

Riku laughed. "Go Sora go; ripping up the pavement with those moves."

Everyone started laughing. "Come on guys we better head to school."

Sora and everyone proceeded to the school. Roxas glared at Sora.

Sonic raced into the school. "Yes! Thank God! I'm early this time."

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything." Shadow laughed as he walked by him.

"Shut up Shadow!"

Amy ran up to Sonic and kissed him. "Glad to see you're on time."

"Heh, thanks. I guess I finally remembered my alarm clock."

Amy smiled and giggled. "You're so silly."

"Yo Sonic! What's up my man?" Knuckles said as he, Tails and Cream walked by.

"Yo Tails! Knuckles and little Cream. Sup guys?"

"Nothing much." Knuckles and Tails fist pounded Sonic.

"Well well Sonic the Hedgehog. About time you used your speed for something decent." Silver said as he and Blaze walked by.

"Hi Blaze. What's up?" Sonic gave her a thumb's up.

She blushed in response. "Um… g-good morning Sonic; you're early."

"Is everyone gonna keep pointing out that one fact?"

"Yup; pretty much." Silver and the others laughed.

Shadow and Sally were carefully observing them from a distance. "So far, they haven't figured it out." Sally stated.

"We need to make sure it stays that way. We don't any mishaps occurring in our plans. For now, we just lie low and await further instruction from the Master." Shadow and Sally disappeared.

Kyle walked in. "Hello everybody. Hey Sonic, you're early for once."

"Oh come on!"

"Sorry, do you not like the fact you're early?"

Sonic opened his mouth but did not respond.

Kyle smirked. "Gone quiet huh?"

"Hey Kyle!" Jay-lo shouted waving. "Sup bro?"

"Hey Jay!"

Sarah tackled him from behind and sat on him crossing her legs. "Bonjour mon amour. (Hello my love.)"

"Yeah bonjour to you too; now get off me."

Sarah got off of Kyle and hugged him as he stood up. "Je t'aime tellement. (I love you so much.)"

"Love you too. (Good thing I'm able to turn a foreign language into English using a translator chip installed on the inner walls of my ear; indestructible by any means.)"

Sarah smiled. "Sorry Kyle."

The Hino Twins walked through the door. Mariah and Keyla approached Jay-lo.

"Good morning you two; how are you two today?" Kyle asked.

"Good more or less."

Keyla yawned tiredly. "Yeah, everything's going smoothly."

"You okay Keyla? You look awful."

She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Oh shut up, you idiot…" She collapsed on the ground.

Jay-lo caught her. "Hey Keyla, you okay?"

Keyla didn't answer. Jay-lo put his ear to Keyla's mouth. She breathed on it gently.

"I can't believe this! The poor klutz is asleep." Jay-lo took her into his arms.

Mariah sighed and smiled. "Looks like I'll be taking her position… again."

"Nah I got this one!" Sarah said, donning her nurse uniform. "I'll take Keyla's spot; it wouldn't be fair for you to take both shifts."

"You sure you can handle it?"

"Course; I work double shifts all the time. I'm sure I can manage. I'm gonna work hard!" Sarah smiled and raised her fist in the air.

"Yeah, you do that." Kyle smiled.

Everyone started laughing.

Axiré was standing around the corner listening in. "I think it's time for the plan to be set in motion."

A boy with white hair and blue eyes covered in a black cloak smirked and fixed his glasses on his face. "My thoughts exactly; it should take no time at all."

Cloud was walking down an empty hallway with Tifa by his side.

The boy appeared. "Hello. I take it you're Cloud."

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"Name's Seto. I've come to discuss something with you." His blue eyes turned red.

Cloud's eyes widened in shock. "(What is this?)" He fell to his knees.

"Cloud; what's happened to you? What's wrong?" Tifa asked.

"(I can't control my body. What the heck is going on?)"

Seto smirked. "Well, it seems the plan has been set in motion."

"Plan? What plan?" Cloud asked.

"You wouldn't be able to comprehend it anyway. I will use your body for now as surveillance for the Master."

"S-surveillance?" Tifa gasped.

"Precisely; I need to keep tabs on the Akela host and anyone connected to him. I've already got my eye on him; thanks to his girlfriend Sarah."

"Sarah? You mean that girl who was attacked by Sephiroth; she's alive?" Cloud gasped.

"Not only alive, but my watch bird as well."

A few months ago subsequent to Sephiroth's attack. Shadow teleported into a place known as Malevolent Fortress with an unconscious Sarah in his arms.

"What is that girl doing here?" Kexan asked.

"I thought we could use her in some way." Shadow explained.

"She could be useful in keeping tabs on Kyle." Seto linked his mind to Sarah. "It's done; for now on she'll be my eyes; a fitting position for her since she's always around Kyle."

Seto smirked. "It's your turn." His eyes glowed red, ensnaring both Cloud and Tifa under his control; they tried desperately to ignore the influence but failed. "Phase One Complete Master."

"Good, we need Akela for our plan to succeed." Kexan poured some wine into his glass and drank it. "This sinful world will be cleansed… and its sinners… destroyed."

To Be Concluded…


	18. Chaotic Rebellion

The newest chapter of KH: Sonic School Struggles! I'm sorry it was so late; happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 18: Chaotic Rebellion

Sora was walking down the hallway with his head buried in a graphic novel titled: "Histoire D'amour" translated to English as "Love Story". "Man, that woman deserves a way better man than him. Hard to believe after spending five years together, the man cheats on her with her twin sister; this story's gold!"

Riku snuck behind him and pulled the novel away from him. "Hey wha'cha reading?"

"Hey Riku, give it back!" Sora tried to take the book out of his hand. "Rikuuuu."

"Histoire D'amour? Isn't that a novel for girls?" Riku smirked.

Sora blushed. "I'm not reading it. I'm just looking at the pretty pictures."

"Uh-huh sure; let's see how pretty the pictures are." Riku flipped through it accidently landing on a page with a girl bathing in a bubble bath. "Whoa PG-13!"

"Riku! Give that back!"

Sarah walked up to them. "Oh, so you two are enjoying Mr. Moto's work huh?"

Riku and Sora blushed and turned around. "No no! Uhh, I just saw Sora reading it."

"Hey!"

"That's a girl's graphic novel. You have to be pretty in tune with your feminine side to be interested in a work like that." Sarah smirked.

"Yeah, apparently Sora already is." Riku joked.

"Okay, I say it again! I was only looking at the pictures!" Sora exclaimed.

Roxas walked around the hallway holding Namine's hand. "…and that is why I'll never eat another fish taco again." Roxas concluded.

"That story gets more interesting every time you tell it." She said sarcastically.

"Sarah, give me that book." Sora shouted.

"Naminé heads up!" Sarah tossed the book to her.

Naminé caught it and looked at it. "Oh the new issue of Histoire D'amour. Roxas and I have been eyeing this for quite a while."

Roxas blushed. "She's been looking for it, not me." He said defensively.

"Right." Riku joked.

Everyone started laughing.

"Everyone, get outta the way!" Sonic said as he raced through the hallway.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow said, blasting him over and over again. "You're finished."

Sonic leaped off the lockers as Shadow attacked him. "Shadow, what is this about?"

"Chaos Control!" Shadow teleported in front of Sonic and kicked him in the stomach, then slammed him into the lockers.

A crowd gathered in the hallway to watch the fight.

"Shadow, what the heck are you doing?" Sonic growled.

A hooded Seto smirked as he watched the two hedgehogs go at it. "(Bring him down.)"

"You're finished Sonic! Chaos…" Before Shadow could finish the attack, he was blindsided with a punch by Knuckles.

"What?"

"Hey Shadow what's the big idea picking on Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "You wanna fight somebody? How about me?"

"No, I don't have time for scum like you." Shadow blasted him.

"Knuckles!" Sora shouted. He summoned his Keyblade and went after Shadow.

A force of telekinesis threw him back.

"Hey! What the heck was that?" Sora growled.

Seto walked up to him. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to interfere."

"Sora!" Riku tried to attack the figure, but Seto threw Sora onto Riku.

"Ow, sorry about that Riku."

Riku grunted in pain. "It's fine. I've been through worse."

Shadow squeezed Sonic's throat tighter. "I hope you enjoyed this life, because you'll never have it again!"

Kyle appeared between Sonic and Shadow and tossed them to opposite sides of the room. "What is going on here?" He glared at Shadow and Sonic.

"Kyle!" Sarah exclaimed happily.

"Hey don't shoot me dirty looks; Shadow's the one who attacked me first." Sonic said gasping for air.

"It's true. Sonic wasn't at fault." Rogue said flying in. "Shadow saw Sonic and just started attacking him."

"Shadow, what is this all about?" Kyle asked.

Seto lifted Kyle and threw him. "He doesn't need to answer you."

"Who are you—wait Seto?"

Seto took off his hood. "Very good, guess I can give you a gold star for today."

Jay-lo growled. "So, Kexan claimed you again, didn't he?"

"Oh no; this is to my own free will. I find playing the bad boy oodles of fun. Maybe you should try it sometime."

"Sorry pal not interested." Jay-lo summoned his arrow-blade.

Seto pinned him down using telekinesis. "Are you kidding me Jaden? You're dealing with a top class psychic." He lifted him up and threw him down.

"Jay!" Kyle exclaimed. He rushed behind Seto and slashed at him. "You may be a psychic, but you can't keep up with my speed."

Seto blocked it with a sword. "Yeah, but I had these swords just in case." 10 other swords swerved around Kyle and came towards him.

Kyle leaped back and came at Seto. Seto and Kyle attacked each other. Each of Seto's swords cut Kyle in different directions. Kyle tried to block them all but to no avail. There were cuts appearing on his face and arms. The sword started to spin and puncture Kyle digging deep into his skin. "(There's too many to fend off. I have to stop him now.)"

Sora got up. "Kyle! Hang on man!" He grabbed his Keyblade and ran towards Seto, but Roxas blocked it with his Oathkeeper. "Roxas, what are you doing?"

Roxas smirked at him. "Simple, I'm halting your attack."

"Don't tell me you're on their side!" Sora gasped.

"You could in fact say I am." Roxas kicked him back into the lockers.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed.

Seto started taking control of her mind. "Oh no you don't."

Kairi tried desperately to resist. "Dang it, what's happening to me?"

"You can't resist little girl! It's impossible!"

Naminé used her powers to scatter his memories. "I seem to manage just fine!"

"Sorry, but a little memory lapse won't stop me!" Seto threw her back with telekinesis.

"Naminé! Hey Seto, leave my girl out of this!" Roxas screamed.

"But of course. I'll just destroy her Somebody instead!" Seto lifted Kairi off of the ground and started to disrupt her heart rhythm. "Nighty night Kairi!"

Keyla kicked Seto into the wall. "Leave my friends alone Setona!"

"Keyla! You're okay!" Jay-lo screamed happily.

Keyla smiled. "Yeah, thanks to Mariah." She turned her attention to Seto.

"Well well Keyla. How have you been?"

"Be quiet Seto! What happened to you? Why are you doing this?"

"Simple; I missed the rush that came with being a bad guy. It was so exhilarating and fun." Seto smirked.

"I don't get it Seto. What has happened to you? Where's the Seto I used to admire?"

"Ha! Sorry to disappoint you, but that Seto is long gone."

Keyla looked down. "Then there's nothing to discuss with you any longer." She summoned her sun-blade.

Seto put five swords in front of him. "I'm not interested in a fight with you Keyla. Stay out of the way or I'll hurt you."

"Go ahead, if you can."

Seto and Keyla stared each other down.

Shadow blocked each of Sonic and Knuckles attacks. He landed beside Seto. "I think it's time we took our leave."

"Agreed; Roxas, come. We depart now."

Roxas looked at Sora calmly. "We'll meet again."

The three of them disappeared.

"Running from a fight like scared children; how pathetic." Keyla boasted.

Kyle looked around. "Sarah? Sarah! Where are you?"

Sora got up. "Where did she run off to? What do you think Kairi?" He looked around. "Kairi? Hey Kairi where are ya? Kairi!"

Sonic looked around. "Amy! Man, she's gone too."

"The CoD must have gotten them." Kyle growled.

"Well this isn't good. Ah! Mariah!" Keyla ran back to the nurse's office. Mariah was gone too. "Mariah! Where are you Mariah?" Keyla fell to her knees. "Blast them! They took my sister too? DARN IT!" She pounded the ground.

"Well, sitting there crying over it won't bring Mariah back." Jay-lo wrapped his arms around Keyla. "Don't worry Keyla. We'll get your sister and our friends back! So wipe your eyes you crybaby."

"Why did you have to say it like that Jay? That's mean." Keyla wiped her eyes and stood up. "The Core of Darkness will pay for this!"

Back at Malevolent Fortress, Seto and the others appeared. "We have our new recruits Master."

Kexan looked at them. "Wonderful." He looked at Mariah, Sarah, Kairi and Amy. "These souls have a lot of potential."

"I'm glad you're pleased." Roxas said. "In a few short moments, your plan for world peace will be realized."

"Yes, now; await further instruction." Kexan said.

Shadow, Roxas, and Axiré left with the others.

Kexan looked at Satoru through his left eye. "Satoru, you are nearing your destiny. When that time comes; Peace will finally be obtained, and those corrupted souls will pay the ultimate price."

To Be Concluded…

* * *

Just what is Kexan planning to do with Kyle and the others? Will they be able to stop Kexan's plan in time? Keep reading KH: SSS to find out.


	19. Dark Premonition

I'm near finished the novel I'm writing, so I've decided to work on it and leave the fanfic for the end. Hope you can forgive me for making you wait so long. Enjoy! (Warning: Contains possible KH 3D spoilers!)

* * *

Chapter 19: Dark Premonition

Kyle and the others were at Sarah's parents' house. They were explaining what had happened to Sarah and the others.

Chazuné became very angry, "Why those no good—."

Isabelle was sobbing on the couch. "I can't believe they have my daughter in that horrible organization. She's not the bad type."

"Don't worry Ms. Francis; we will save Sarah and the others. That is a promise." Sonic said.

"It's not gonna to be easy guys. Besides, we don't even know where they are." Knuckles said.

"Don't worry, remember I'm able to track Sarah's scent and her energy signature. So it should be relatively easy to find her and the others. Problem is… I may have to fight my friends in order to free them." Kyle bowed his head and clenched his fist. "I don't know if I can do it though."

Knuckles pounded his fists. "Well friends or not, I'm not gonna lose to the darkness. I'll break every bone in their body if that's what it takes."

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Typical response from someone with bricks for brains." Kyle and the others laughed in response.

"Ha ha; very funny." Knuckles said sarcastically.

Luna looked down. "Axiré… I know there's good in you somewhere."

"Don't worry Luna. I'm gonna free my friends and stop the CoD." Kyle put his hand on Luna's shoulder.

Luna smiled and held his hand smiling. "I don't doubt that. Please save him Satoru…" She looked down looking ready to cry. "Axiré's my best friend. Even though you don't believe that there's good in Axiré, I do."

"Yeah, I know you do… someone needs to right?" Kyle smiled.

Jay-lo got up. "It's settled then. Starting tomorrow we go to rescue Sarah, Kairi, Amy and the others."

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"Do be careful Kyle, you know how crafty the enemy is; and just to help you keep up your energy; I packed some of my delicious pot roast for you." Isabelle said giving him a case.

Kyle grabbed it and smiled. "Gee thanks Ms Francis."

Silver grabbed a bowl of it. "Hey, mind if I try some? Come on Blaze, let's dig in."

"Uhh that's probably not such a good idea!" Chazuné said hectically.

"Why Chazzy? Don't you enjoy my cooking?" Isabelle said worriedly.

Chazuné smiled and chuckled nervously. "Don't be ridiculous ma chérie. I tell you, your food is unbelievable amoureux! (Believe me; it's unbelievable!)"

"Yeah, unbelievably bad." Kyle said to himself.

Silver and Blaze put a spoonful in their mouths.

"Well, how is it?"

Silver and Blaze turned red then turned green then blue and collapsed.

"Silver! Blaze! Are you guys alright?" Riku asked. "Hello?"

Kyle nodded his head with his arms crossed. "(And Izzy's food claims two more victims.)"

Silver and Blaze were laid on the couch by Knuckles. "Well this is not good." He said.

"Great; we needed Silver's psycho-kinesis powers to combat Seto's, and Blaze's fire to take on my sister; and Sarah also specializes in fire manipulation as well as earth attacks."

"Well don't worry; you still have an ace in the hole." Axel appeared in the room.

"Axel!" Sora exclaimed.

"Not only did Roxas team up with the CoD or whatever but Larxene also rejoined with Organization XIII, and I heard they're in cahoots with them as well. When I went to talk to Larxene, she went and attacked me. After everything I went through to get her outta the Organization, she gets pulled right back in." Axel clenched his fists.

"Don't worry Axel, we'll stop her and save the others." Sora said.

"Don't be so sure Sora." A hooded man appeared.

"Roxas! Is that you buddy?"

"Sorry, I'm not Roxas. I'm way worse!" The man summoned two blue ethereal blades and attacked Axel.

"Axel!" Sora blocked the attack with his keyblade. "Who are you?"

"I will not reveal my name to you; seeing how it is not time to do so. When the time is right, you'll know." The Man pushed him back and stabbed him with the blades.

"Sora!" Riku exclaimed. He went to attack the man. However Seto appeared and kicked him back.

"Sorry Keyblade wielder! But I can't allow you to interfere."

Sora tried to move the blades from out of his chest. "You, why do you seem so familiar?"

"We have met before… Ventus."

"Ventus? It's bad enough I was called Roxas on several occasions, but who is Ventus?"

The figure ripped the blades out of Sora's chest causing him to cough up blood.

"Hold on Sora!" Sonic exclaimed. He ricocheted off the walls building up speed to attack. He burrowed into the figure.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow appeared and moved the figure to the side, causing Sonic to slide into the kitchen. A pot full of Isabelle's dinner fell on his head. "That's payback for the food fight Sonic!"

Sonic licked the pot roast and cringed. "Man, that's nasty. No wonder Silver and Blaze got sick." He jumped up and jumped behind Shadow. "Come and get me Sad-ow the Hedgehog!" He smacked his butt and stuck his tongue out and raced out the door.

Shadow growled. "Why you insolent little—." He raced out the door.

"That's enough Shadow." Another hooded figure appeared. "Master Kexan wants us back to base. You will have your bout with Sonic; but for now, retreat. The hour of reckoning is almost at hand."

Shadow clenched his fists glaring at Sonic. "Fine then; if that's what Kexan wants. We'll settle this later Sonic; but when the time comes, you will pay!"

Sonic glared then shrugged and chuckled. "Yeah sure, and I'll be waiting."

Jay-lo and Keyla saw what was going on as they approached the house. Jay-lo drew his arrow blade and Keyla drew her Tora Sword. "What's going on here?"

"So that's the wielder of the sought after arrow-blade; the boy from the prophecy whose power is said to equal that of the Master." The man said. "Extraordinary."

"Prophecy! What prophecy?" Jay-lo asked.

"You will know in the future; but even so you will not defeat us a second time."

"Second?" Jay-lo asked questionly.

"Whatever evil plot you guys are up to, you can forget it. We'll never let you win." Keyla shouted.

"That's where you're wrong. I am determined to get the power that my Master needs for his plan to go into effect; just as I did in my time."

"YOUR time? Explain!" Kyle drew his blade.

The first figure opened a portal. "The less you know the better." Shadow, Seto, and the two figures vanished.

"Wait!" Kyle shouted.

"Let em go Satoru. We'll find them again and get the answers we seek." Luna said.

"Sora! Sora, are you okay?" Riku shouted.

Sora coughed holding his chest. "Other than me slowly losing every ounce of blood in my body; I'm not doing too badly."

"That's good. Come on, let's get you patched up."

A few minutes later… Sora was being treated for his injuries and Silver and Blaze were being given medicine. "Ahh, much better. Man, if that stew were used in a fight, it would win in the first—."

Blaze shushed him. She looked at Isabelle.

"Oh, so my stew can knock people out. That's what you're saying?" Isabelle ran out the house.

"Oh great; now you've done it! Wait Izzy! I'm sure he didn't mean that! Come back amoureuuuuuuuuux!" Chazuné chased after her.

Sonic crossed his arms… "Ugh! Why didn't you just keep quiet?"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

"Well I—." Silver blushed.

"Don't worry about that now! We still have to stop the Organization and CoD from causing mischief." Jay-lo said.

"We should probably prepare for the fight to come. Who's up for a little sparring practice?"

Everyone jumped up. "Let's do it."

Back in Malevolent Fortress… The four members reappeared and stood in front of Kexan. "Master… everything is in place for your coup d'etat."

A bald man with amber eyes wearing a black and silver cloak sat next to Kexan. "And my plan to forge the χ-blade is also going according to plan?"

"Yes Master Xehanort; everything will work as planned. Sora is unaware of your agenda." Another hooded figure said.

"Excellent; you have served me well Ansem. Now then Kexan, what of your son and the others?"

"They are preparing to rebel against me as we speak."

A tall plump man with a brown beard wearing a red suit with black shoes laughed. "They won't defeat us; with our power taking over this world will be child's play. Right my dear?"

A small figure took off her hood; she had green hair and blue eyes. "Affirmative Doctor."

"Good girl Cosmo." Dr. Eggman laughed.

To be Concluded…

* * *

What will happen next? Keep reading to find out!


	20. Death Match and Things to Come

The new chapter of KH: Sonic School Struggles. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: Death Match and Things to Come

After an entire day of training yesterday, everybody went home to get some well deserved rest. The next day, the bell rung announcing first period. Kyle walked down the hall holding his books in his hand.

Sora walked beside him. "Man this stinks… I feel like I've been stuck in school forever."

"You get used to it. You always start to miss school after you graduate."

Sora laughed. "Nah, I don't think so…"

Suddenly, an announcement came over the PA from the Principal. "Attention… all participants in the tournament are report to the gym at once. I am sorry for doing this so suddenly, but a match has been scheduled by popular demand. Report in for more details."

"A match?" Sora gasped.

"Wow, this is a surprise indeed. Come on Sora; we better report to the gym."

Sora met up with Riku and the others. "Riku did you hear?"

"About the surprise match. Hard to pass up. Who do the think the fighters will be this time?"

The doors of the gym opened. The Principal stood in the middle of the ring. "Kyle Smith, step up onto the platform; your opponent will be here shortly."

"Hold on. I'm afraid there's a bit of a stipulation." Axiré teleported to the ring.

"Axiré! What are you doing here?" Kyle shouted as he drew his sword. "Are you looking for a fight?"

"Don't flatter yourself; you're not even in the same league I am."

"Excuse me sir. I'm afraid you can't be here if you aren't a contestant; so you're going to have to leave the stage." The Principal said.

Axiré kicked him off the stage. "You should take your own advice."

Kyle growled. "Hey! That little stunt you just pulled wasn't right man!"

"Spare me the hero act Satoru. I need to let you know of the new rule that the Principal didn't mention. Until the battle between two contestants has been decided, the tournament cannot go as planned." Axiré pointed behind Kyle.

Kyle looked back and gasped as Cloud approached the stage in a dark aura. "Cloud?"

"That's right." Seto appeared. "We figured that this tiresome match needed to move again swiftly; but we wanted to ensure that this match would go out in style. So, I hope you don't mind if we make Cloud a much worthier adversary for you." Cloud surged in a dark aura. "Don't you just love the power of darkness Satoru?" Seto chuckled.

"Cloud, snap out of it! He's using the darkness in your heart to enslave you!"

"I'm afraid you won't be able to reach him. My friend Paradox ensured that. Now if you don't mind; how about we get match underway?"

"There will be no match!" Riku jumped onto the stage. "Not with these conditions!" He tried to attack Seto.

A hooded figure appeared and pushed Riku back with invisible force. He took off his hood. He has silvery hair with amber eyes covered by bangs. He was fairly tall in appearance and was fairly thin. He was in a black coat.

"Who are you? Are you with the Organization?" Riku asked as he staggered to his feet.

"You could say I am." He stood in front of Kyle and Cloud. "No one interferes with this match."

"Oh yeah?" Sonic rushed at him. "Who says?"

The stranger moved aside and kicked him into the bleachers causing the people to scramble. "Anyone who tries to stop the event will suffer a worse fate than your friend over there."

"Sonic!" Blaze shouted. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"My name… is Xehanort."

The others gasped. "Xehanort? Xemnas's complete being?" Sora gasped.

"Not exactly; but I am of whom you speak. Enough with the questions; the fight is about to begin."

Seto smirked and announced. "This will be a death match; in order to win, one of the opponents must die for a winner to be determined. With that being said, let the battle begin."

Cloud rushed at Kyle. Kyle summoned his moon-blade and blocked it. "(Such strength… it's unbelievable!)"

Cloud punched him down and went to stab Kyle. Kyle backflipped and slid back. Cloud sped behind him and slashed at him. Kyle dodged the attack and jumped back. "(Not only has his power increased, but so has his speed. I'm in trouble!)"

Cloud rushed at Kyle slashing at him wildly.

Kyle kicked him back and punched him into the stage. "Come on Cloud, knock it off! You're stronger than this. Don't let the darkness control who you are! Fight it!"

Cloud got up and kicked him back. Kyle slid to the end of the stage.

Seto shooked his head. "Didn't I tell you buddy? You can't reach him. He's already too far in darkness.."

Kyle got up and wiped the blood from his lip. "Well then… I'll just have to show him the light!" He sped behind Cloud and went to kick Cloud, but he blocked it with his sword. Kyle punched him down and grabbed him by his collar. "Come on Cloud! Try to fight his control you can do it! Remember your friends and who you are! You've got to remember dude!"

"My… friends…" He grabbed his head. "Zack, Tifa, Yuffie, Squall, Aerith…" He groaned from the pain. Flashbacks of all his friends infiltrated his memories. "They... are… special."

"That's it Cloud. Fight back the darkness! You can do it! You did it before! I've seen it! When you beat Sephiroth! Remember?"

"Seph…ir…oth?" He whispered. He remember the rivalry between him and Sephiroth, all he had to do to try to beat him. "Sephiroth… that… that monster!" The aura grew around him. He stood up and tried to resist. "Darn it! Get outta my head!"

Seto growled. "(There's no way he could be resisting the control. It's impossible!)" He stretched out his hands. "Fight Cloud! Fight!"

Cloud growled. "No! Leave… me alone!"

"That's it Cloud, keep resisting! You can do it! Believe that you can! Be strong!" Sora shouted.

"Sora! Help me! Please… lend me strength!"

"I'm right here! I'm not going anywhere!"

"I beg to differ!" Young Xehanort summoned his Keyblade and rushed at Sora.

Riku jumped in the way. "No you don't!"

Young Xehanort punched him in the back of the head. "Move, you nuisance!"

"Sora… run!" He fell to the ground.

"Riku!" Sora ran to him, but Young Xehanort knocked him back with his Ethereal Blade.

"Sorry but you aren't helping your friend Riku anytime soon." He said.

Knuckles punched him back. "Go! Everyone get outta here!"

Young Xehanort kicked Knuckles into the wall. "I'm not going to allow that."

Sora drew his Keyblade and glew in a dark aura. "Xehanort! You won't get away with this!" He turned into the Anti-form and stood there growling.

"Oh? Well, this is interesting… is this some hidden power you possess?"

Kyle tried to help them, but Cloud jumped in the way and drew his sword. "Kyle… there's only one way… to help your friends. You have… to strike me down. It's the only way!"

Seto laughed. "See? I told you, you couldn't win!" He gasped as a Shadow Pulse came at him. "What the heck?"

Jay-lo came in and drew his arrow blade. "Sorry I'm late. I was busy taking care of business with a 32-ounce soda I had this morning."

Kyle smirked. "Better late than never bro." He looked at Seto. "Now what? Looks like your plan once again was flawed."

Seto summoned his sword. "It's nothing more than a game of chess. Sometimes when you're outnumbered by your opponent's pieces, the best thing to do is… clear the board!" He jumped across from Jay-lo preparing to fight.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well, was this a good chapter or what? I thought it was exciting. If you want to know what happens next, stayed tuned in to find out.


	21. Under Siege (Part 1)

The newest chapter of KH: Sonic School Struggles! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 21: Under Siege (Part 1)

Kyle held his sword in front of him. "Alright, looks like I have no choice." He rushed toward Cloud. Cloud swung his sword at him. Kyle jumped in the air and slashed at him.

Cloud blocked it and jumped back. He leaped into the air and slammed his sword at Kyle. Kyle jumped back; Cloud rushed after him.

Jay-lo slashed at Seto. Seto dodged, summoned 20 swords and slashed at him. Jay-lo dodged and blocked each attack.

Riku teleported behind Seto, attempting to slash him. "Take this!"

Paradox kicked him back. "I don't think so Keyblade Wielder."

Sonic ran around the arena breaking the sound barrier. The gym windows and glass backboards shattered. "Well then, let me take a shot." Sonic spun-dashed around the arena building up speed; then he rocketed toward Paradox.

Sonic went to punch Paradox but Shadow appeared and kicked him back. "Chaos Spear!" He launched tons of energy blasts at Sonic.

Sonic ran dodging each attack. He rolled out of the way and jumped over another one. "(Geez!)"

Anti-Sora slashed at Young Xehanort. He dodged each attack and grabbed Sora and threw him back. Anti-Sora went into the wall. Young Xehanort charged a blast and fired at him. "Die you neophyte!"

Anti-Sora rolled out of the way. He then lunged at Young Xehanort, but Xehanort stepped to the side grabbed him and slammed him down. Young Xehanort grabbed his Keyblade and went to blast Sora.

Riku punched him down and slashed at him. Young Xehanort dodged each attack and teleported behind Riku. "You cannot defeat me. Don't you realize that?"

"I'd like to try." Riku spun backwards and attacked him. Young Xehanort blocked the attack and knocked him back with a large wind into the bleachers. "Okay that hurts."

Kyle and Cloud slashed at each other. Cloud kicked Kyle back and went to stab at him. Kyle dodged and slashed again but Cloud blocked the attack. "Not bad Cloud."

Cloud growled and kept slashing. Kyle blocked each attack and kicked him back. Cloud slashed over and over at him. Kyle jumped back and launched a Shadow Pulse at him. "Come on Cloud, you're stronger than this. You don't need the darkness to prove your strength." Kyle pointed to his heart. "The strength in here is what counts."

"That sounds like something Sora would've said."

Kyle laughed. "Yes it does, doesn't it?"

Cloud gasped as Axiré went to stab Kyle with his sun-blade. "Kyle! Look out!"

Kyle looked back. "Darn it!"

Cloud jumped in the way and held his sword in defense.

Tifa jumped in the way and threw Cloud taking the stab for him.

"Tifa!" Cloud screamed.

Axiré's eyes widened with shock.

Tifa coughed up blood as she hit the ground. She let out a loud grunt.

"Tifa! No!"

Seto slashed at Jay-lo and barraged him with a hundred swords. He jumped and looked at her; he gasped in shock. "(That girl broke my hold over her?! How was it possible?!)"

"Tifa! Tifa are you alright?!" Cloud screamed. "Tifa!" He shook her a bit.

Tifa smiled. "Remember Cloud, the darkness will never control you. You have my light remember? I'll always be with you."

Cloud growled picked her up and tossed her to Kyle. "Get her outta here."

Kyle nodded and ran toward the door but Axiré teleported in front of him. "You're not going anywhere Satoru." Kyle drew his sword in defense holding Tifa over his shoulder.

Axiré slashed his sword at Kyle. "You're finished you brat!"

A flaming sword came flying at Axiré. He jumped back and dodged it. "What?!"

A man with orange blonde hair in a white cloak, two dark brown mouse (one in a matching outfit holding a sun-blade and another in a dark lavender cloak holding a staff), and a woman with the same outfit appeared. The man was Kyle's older brother Zane, the mouse was his apprentice Malcolm, and the woman was his fiancé Rose Taiyou, the Princess of the Core of Light.

"Zane, Rose, Malcolm, Martha! Guys you're here!" Kyle exclaimed.

"We wouldn't let you have all the fun without us." Martha winked.

"You again; why don't you stay out of this? This has nothing to do with you."

"He's my family, so he is my business." Zane pointed his Tora Sword at Axiré. "You have no right to attack a member of the royal family."

"Oh don't I? Let's not forget that I am Satoru's opposite side. He and I are the same, so that notion is voided." Axiré attacked Zane slashing at him wildly.

Kyle gave Rose Tifa. "Get her out of here."

Rose put Tifa on her back. "I got her; you deal with him."

"Right." Kyle growled at Axiré and drew his blade. He teleported behind him and slashed at him. Axiré dodged and slashed back at Kyle. Zane jumped in the way and blocked the attack.

Anti-Sora kicked Young Xehanort into the air and barraged him with punches and kicks then slammed him down. He went to dive into him.

Xemnas rushed in and knocked him back with an Ethereal Blade. Sora turned back to normal. "Why don't you vanish?" Xemnas walked to Sora and put the blade to his chest. "Since Roxas is ours already, we should just dispose of you."

A chakram came at Xemnas. Xemnas jumped back. "Hey, leave my buddy alone." Lea said as he appeared in a corridor of darkness.

"Axel, what are you doing here?" Young Xehanort asked.

"Ehhnt! Wrong; quick note to you and the readers; the writer of this story was a bit inaccurate. The chapter involving me and my girlfriend, was written before Kingdom Hearts 3D was released. It's not Axel anymore; it's Lea. Got it memorized?"

"Axel, when'd you get here?" Sora asked.

Lea's face turned red with anger. "Did you not just hear me? I just said my name is Lea."

"Okay, sorry. Sheesh take a chill pill."

Seto growled. "All these interruptions are getting on my nerves." He surrounded himself in a black aura.

"Hey four eyes!" Keyla kicked him across the head and landed in front of Lea. "Give me back my sister!"

Seto smirked evilly. "Sorry but I need them for Master's plan to succeed."

Keyla became angry and rushed at Seto. "Give her back."

Seto stopped her with telekinesis and held her down. "So sorry, but I'm afraid that is a bit of an impossibility. You see, I intend to use her for the CoD. My friend Paradox here informed me that in the future, offspring of you and your friends pose a large threat to the Master's plan. So to ensure that the same feeble insurgence doesn't happen twice, we constructed a way of ensuring that victory would be ours." Seto smirked. "A rather effective method isn't it?"

Keyla held her head down and clenched her fists. "You kidnap my friends and family. You brainwash them to make them serve you." Keyla glared at him and stood up resisting the telekinesis; enveloped in an orange aura. "How do you expect me to forgive you? I can't believe I used to have feelings for you. I'll make sure you pay dearly for screwing around with my friends and family." She summoned her sun-blade.

Seto smirked. "Really? Well then, you can try." He sent 50 swords spiraling toward Keyla.

Keyla looked on ready to block them, but Jay-lo jumped in the way and slashed them all away. "Oh, no you don't; your business is with me." Jay-lo pointed his sword at Seto.

Axiré was kicked back by Zane. Kyle leaped over Zane and kicked him. Axiré blocked with his swords but Kyle smashed thru them and sent him sprawling. Axiré slid across the ground. Kyle went in for the kill but a sun-blade blocked him. He gasped in shock as Sarah looked at him. "No! It can't be!"

Jay-lo went to attack Seto but Mariah pushed him back with telekinesis. "Mariah!" Keyla shouted.

Sonic sped around Shadow and punched him. Shadow tried to kick him but Sonic got him from behind with a kick of his own. Sonic went into the air attempting to dive bomb him. But Amy knocked him back with her hammer. "What the?"

Sora kicked Xemnas down and both he and Riku went after Young Xehanort. But Kairi appeared blocking them. "Kairi?!"

"Kairi! What are you doing?"

Seto looked at them with a smirk on his face.

"Okay that's it! I'm getting sick of you!" Tails went after Seto.

"Tails no!" Sonic screamed.

"Stop right there Tails!" A girlish voice said.

Tails looked back and gasped. "C-Cosmo?"

Seto chuckled. "Ouch, friend vs friend. Quite the cliff hanger isn't it? Oh well. Have fun."

To be Continued…

* * *

Their former friends are now under enemy control. Will they be able to free them? Keep reading to find out.


	22. Under Siege (Part 2)

The new chapter of KH: Sonic School Struggles; hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 22: Under Siege (Part 2)

Tails and Cosmo stared at each other. "Cosmo… you're alive? But how?"

"I don't know what happened. I was just fighting the Metarex, and then… I was sent into some kind of weird portal."

"That was my doing; you see, a man by the name of Ivo Robotnik, or Doctor Eggman as you call him needs your friend to further the agenda." Young Xehanort said.

Sonic jumped back. "So you're in cahoots with Eggman?"

"Eggman? Who is that?" Sora asked.

"Bad guy, constantly tries to rule the world, you know how the bad guy clichés go." Sonic said.

"Cosmo, I didn't expect to see your face again. I thought Tails killed you off." Shadow teleported in front of her.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Cosmo asked.

"(No way, she doesn't remember what happened?)" Tails looked down.

Paradox teleported to Tails and knocked him unconscious. "Of course she doesn't. You see, before the finale of your little rebellion against the Metarex happened, Young Xehanort grabbed her out of her time and brought her here. So in short, her little sacrifice to save Sonic and the others didn't happen the way you expected."

"That's not possible! No one is able to rewrite events that have already occurred." Kyle said.

"Not necessarily… you see, the way time truly works, events in time can in fact be changed, but it will occur in an entirely different timeline. A different timeline begins the moment you go back in time, that's why it's called the 'alternate timeline'. Aside from that… no matter how much of the future you may change, the same past always exists within the original timeline. That's the fundamentals of how history works." Paradox explained.

"It doesn't matter what happens in the past Paradox! Your future depends on what you in the present; the here and now that truly matters!" Jay-lo shouted, holding his arrow-blade at Paradox.

Seto chuckled then burst out laughing. "The whole 'what happens now can change the future' speech; aren't you a little old to be reciting that? Believe it or not, you cannot change what fate has in store for you, and what it has in store for you… is death!" Seto sent 75 swords at Jay-lo.

Malcolm jumped in the way and swatted them all away with his sun-blade. "Not while I'm here!"

Kyle and the others drew their weapons. "This is gonna get ugly!"

Xemnas grabbed Sora by the throat and squeezed it. Sora face turned purple until he lost consciousness.

"Sora!" Riku yelled as he went after Xemnas; but Kairi slid in the way, Keyblade drawn.

"Sorry Kairi, I really hate to do this but…" Riku teleported behind Kairi and kicked her in the back of the head knocking her out. Riku laid her on the bleachers. "Sleep tight."

Ansem's Guardian grabbed Riku and slammed him into the stage leaving him unconscious. "Insolent fool; what makes you think you can defeat us?"

Xemnas punched and kicked him over and over again, and then he threw Sora head first into the back board. Sora fell through the basketball's hoop but his foot became entangled in the rope; he sat there dangling for dear life.

Kyle and Sarah slashed at each other. "Sarah! You're being controlled! Fight it! This is your amoureux talking to you!" He slashed faster but Sarah kept up with every strike.

Sarah blasted him with a Sol Sphere sending him sprawling off the stage.

Kyle hung on and pulled himself up. Sarah walked to him and put her sun-blade to his face. "Sarah! Knock this off! This isn't like you! Please Sarah, fight it!"

"Ky… le?"

"Yes, come on. Remember Sarah; remember the person you care about the most, the one you swore to protect!"

"Oh no you don't!" Seto knocked Jay-lo aside and sent a clone after Kyle.

Kyle pushed off the stage and landed in the bleachers. "Owwwwww, not a smooth landing!"

Axiré punched Kyle and kicked him through the seats. "Nothing you do can save you! (I should end this quickly.)"

Zane kicked Axiré across the face and knocked him away. He grabbed Kyle and took him away. "You okay Satoru?"

"Been better… thanks, but Sarah's still under Paradox's control. I don't know how to—." Kyle looked back and saw her attacking. "Look out!"

Sarah kicked Zane in the back forcing Kyle out of his arms. She then grabbed Kyle and slammed him against the wall. She looked blankly into his eyes.

Kyle looked at her. He could feel his heart rate increasing. He could feel Akela clawing deep into his subconscious. His eyes slowly turned red; a red aura covered him. He grabbed Sarah around the throat and slowly moved her.

Sarah woke up in the Soul Conjunction… "Where am I? What the heck is going on?"

"I could ask you the same question, Sarah." Akela appeared in a premonition of Kyle. "Weren't you the one saying you were gonna rescue your precious Satoru?"

"Satoru? Kyle! Kyle, where are you?"

"I'm right here." Akela's aura slowly dispersed becoming absorbed into Kyle.

"Impossible! How are you here in my body?" Akela said in shock.

Kyle smirked. "Did you forget? I have the ability to interact with other people's souls; and another thing… you can't take over me that easily. I control you, not the other way around." Kyle became his half wolf form.

"Kyle! Help me! I can't fight Paradox's control by myself!"

"You can! You just have to have faith! You once said you would protect me no matter what right? Well then, fulfill that promise of yours."

"I can't do it, not on my own."

"You're not on your own. You have me to help ya remember?" Kyle smiled and patted her head. "Just fight Paradox's control; you can do it. I believe in you." He winked.

Paradox's eyes widened. "Someone is interrupting my control!"

Sarah screamed and broke hold of Paradox's grip.

"No way!" Seto gasped. "This can't be!"

Sarah collapsed in Kyle's arms. "Kyle…"

"You okay Sarah?"

She smiled and fixed his hair. "I am now… c'mon we gotta help the others!"

Kyle nodded and went after the villains.

Shadow teleported around the gym, launching several Chaos Spears at Sonic. Sonic jumped and flipped around dodging each one. "Time to die!"

Sonic kept avoiding the attack. "If I had the other Chaos Emeralds with me, this guy would be toast… wait a—. Blaze! Quick, throw me your Sol Emeralds!"

Blaze grabbed her bag from the bleachers and threw it to Sonic.

"Not so fast!" Shadow teleported behind Sonic, kicked him and caught them. He opened the bag but it was empty. "What the—?"

Sonic whistled at Shadow, as he pulled them out of his uniform pockets. They swirled around Sonic and Blaze. They rose into the air. Sonic's fur turned yellow and Blaze's fur turned pink.

"No!" Shadow exclaimed.

Behold the legendary Super Sonic and Burning Blaze in all their glory.

Axiré went to blast Zane, but Sarah blindsided him with a kick. "You're irritating me you little brat!" He grabbed Sarah by her throat and charged another Shadow Pulse in her hand. He slammed it into her causing a big explosion.

"NOOOOOO!" Kyle screamed.

Sarah disappeared out of his reach lying unconscious next to Luna. "You're not gonna die on Satoru, are you?" She looked up at Blaze fighting Shadow with Sonic. "What kind of form is that?"

"Her Burning Blaze form and that's Super Sonic." Knuckles explained.

"Amazing; they look awesome." Luna said in disbelief.

"Admire them later; we have to stop the CoD!" Kyle said.

Suddenly, Luna and Kyle were shot from behind and they collapsed. Luna struggled to get up but she couldn't move. "Sato…."

Axiré looked at Luna and gasped.

"Sorry about being so rough, but this Kexan guy needs Kyle A.S.A.P." Braig said, picking up Kyle.

"Kyle!" Jay-lo screamed.

Seto put Jay-lo to sleep.

Axiré knelt beside Luna. "Elizabeth!" He glared at them. "This wasn't part of the deal! You said she wouldn't get hurt."

Xemnas knocked him out. "Correction, Kexan promised you that; we didn't." He cut Sora down. Young Xehanort caught him.

A silver blue and a dark blue metallic hedgehog pair holding a bag of Chaos Emeralds, shot Blaze and Sonic down reverting them back to their normal state. The silver blue hedgehog blasted Shadow as well. "No hard feelings, right?"

Shadow looked up and gasped. "N-Nazo?! But… you can't be alive." Shadow collapsed.

Alexis grabbed the emeralds. "I'll hold these for you." She laughed.

"No; the Emeralds!" Sonic passed out.

Malcolm went after Alexis but was knocked unconscious.

"We'll be in touch, and thanks." Alexis and the others vanished with Jay-lo, Kyle and Sora captive.

To Be Concluded…

* * *

After the fierce battling that the heroes did, the villains still got away with Kyle. What will happen next? Stay tuned…


	23. The Mark of Mastery

Here is the brand new chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Sonic School Struggles. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 23: Mark of Mastery

"Sonic? Sonic man, you still alive down there?" A voice asked. "C'mon dude, get up!"

Sonic snapped out of it, and saw Riku covered in bandages (whose hair is notably shorter too), looking at him. "Riku? Unnnh… where am I?" Sonic sat up.

"You're in the school's infirmary. After that beating we took by Xehanort and the CoD, Mariah and Amy took us here. I guess they snapped outta Seto's mind control."

"I see. Did we… wait; did you do something with your hair man?"

"Never mind that; what happened to Sora, Kyle and Jay-lo?" Riku asked impatiently.

"The CoD, Organization XIII, and Egghead got them; and to make matters worse, Alexis has all seven of both the Chaos and Sol Emeralds."

"Darn it; that's not good! Wait, what happened with Blaze? Is she okay? Did she get hurt?!"

"Chill man, she's asleep but still alive."

Sonic jumped up and ran to her room. "I have to see her!"

Riku followed close behind him.

Meanwhile… Silver sat there by Blaze's bedside holding her hand. "How did this happen; and why wasn't I there to do anything?" Silver clenched his fist, and glared at Shadow, who was standing on the other side of the room with his arms crossed leaning against the wall. "This is all your fault; why did you have to go and do this?!"

Shadow smirked. "Funny, I thought Sonic would've been the one to have an attitude with me."

Silver slammed him against the wall with telekinesis. "You'll pay for this! For hurting my friends; especially Blaze!"

"That would solve nothing. I admit, I made a slight error in judgment, but sitting here throwing a tantrum at me won't solve anything. Besides, I wasn't the one who went and got the emeralds stolen; and where were you when Sonic and Blaze were fighting anyway? You say you're Blaze's boyfriend, but instead of being the hero and protecting her, you hid somewhere crying like a coward, didn't you?"

Silver slammed him to the floor. "For your information, I was home sick because of food poisoning! Apparently Isabelle's pot roast of death did more damage than I thought—! Wait a second; that doesn't matter right now! What does, is that you started this whole mess, and you're gonna pay!" Silver started closing his hand trying to crush Shadow.

Sonic rushed into the room. "Silver, let him go man! It's not worth it!"

"He hurt my friends Sonic! You, Blaze, Amy, and now they've gone and kidnapped Kyle and the others! He must pay!" Silver screamed.

Mariah walked in and tried to hold Silver down with telekinesis. "Silver, revenge won't solve anything!"

"Shut up! Shut up! I need to do this! I need to make him pay!" Silver tried to fight the control.

"What good is taking out your anger on me? Did you forget that they double-crossed me?! I'm looking for payback just as much as you are! So let it go, quit whining like a brat and let's beat them already!" Shadow shouted as he got up.

Blaze put her hand on Silver's shoulder. "Silver; he's right. If we want to stop the Organization, CoD and Eggman, we need to work together as a team."

Silver growled and calmed down. "Fine; if you think it's the right thing to do, I'm all for it."

Riku smiled and nodded then saw Mickey. "Your Majesty—I mean Mickey. What are you doing here?"

"Master Yen Sid would like to meet us."

"I see; Sonic, would you and the others like to meet my mentor?"

"Of course!" Sonic exclaimed.

Keyla came rushing into the room. "Mariah, Cloud and Tifa are gone!"

"What? Where'd they go?" Mariah asked.

"I have no clue."

"Come on, we should go see Yen Sid, he hates to be kept waiting." Mickey said, nervously.

"Right, we'll worry about them later. Let's go."

Riku, Mickey and the others teleported to Mysterious Tower; Luna and Sarah accompanied them as well. There they ran into Master Yen Sid. "Mickey, Riku, Lea, and this must be this 'Sonic' fellow I've heard so much about."

"Yep that's me." Sonic said, raising a thumb's up at Yen Sid.

"Riku, Sora, Kyle and Jay-lo have been abducted by the Organization, and the Core of Darkness. I have someone here who may be of help."

Zane and Rose walked into the room. "Greetings; now then, the CoD needs Satoru or Kyle as you call him because of a power wolf demon he possesses. The legendary Wolf Spirit Akela of the Moon." Zane said. He explained Kyle's origin and how the CoD tied into their lives and also how Jay-lo fits into the equation.

"Oh man! So you mean, Kyle is supposed to be this evil dictator and successor to the CoD; and you're saying this Kexan guy is his father?!" Sonic gasped.

"That's the gist of it, yes." Axiré said, as he walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic growled as he went to attack.

"Calm down. I've no need to fight with you. Besides, I had no intentions of helping Kexan achieve his goal of global destruction. I was forced to join the CoD after they threatened to kill Luna. I told them I would serve them as long as they didn't harm Luna. Unfortunately, the Organization didn't hold up their end of the bargain. My initial plan was to slay that old fart Kexan, myself; but the plan backfired. I asked for Shadow and Sally to join, but I didn't tell them the plan I had because I didn't want them being found out by the enemy. I'm sorry Luna; I didn't want this to happen." Axire bowed his head in shame. "I betrayed your trust and for that I apologize."

"It's okay; you only did what you had to for someone you cared about. I've been down that road before." Luna hugged Axiré.

"Well, that's touching and everything but how do we stop the bad guys without the emeralds? Knuckles asked.

"There's one way we can win, of course if you're willing to cooperate." Riku told them what they need to do.

"Become a WHAT?!" Sonic asked.

"A Keyblade Wielder; it's not impossible, but it won't be easy either. Yen Sid will show you what to do as you go along."

"What are we sitting here for then, let's do it!" Sonic shouted. Everyone agreed.

Sarah held her head down. Luna looked at her. "You okay?"

"I'm just nervous. I usually have Kyle by my side to help." Sarah said sadly.

"You'll be fine Sarah. You're stronger, more independent and brave than you've ever been. I think you're more mature than you were. Just believe in your friends and in yourself and you'll be fine. Trust me." Luna smiled.

Sarah clenched her fists. "(I'll find you Kyle, and saved you. Now it's my turn to rescue you!)"

With that, the training had begun.

Meanwhile, Cloud and Tifa were making their way to the Betwixt Realm. Sephiroth appeared standing in the path. "What are you doing here Cloud?"

"I'm here to get rid of you; once and for all. We have a score to settle." Cloud said as he drew his sword.

"And this time you have two fighters to deal with." Tifa added.

"That's really noble of you Cloud; unfortunately it wasn't very wise. You should've just given up and ran away; then at least, you could've lived." Sephiroth drew his sword and went after Cloud.

"Tifa, get behind me!" Cloud jumped in the way blocking the attack. "Not this time Sephiroth! I'm wise to your tricks!"

"Are you?" Sephiroth sent a flurry of sword strikes at Cloud. Cloud leaped into the air expanding his one wing. Sephiroth expanded the other one and went after him. They flew into each other slashing at each other with all their might. Sephiroth knocked him down into the ground with his elbow. "Give it up! You can't win!"

"I'm willing to try!" Cloud rushed at Sephiroth enveloped in a blue aura and Sephiroth in a purple one; and they clashed.

After only a few hours of hardcore training, Sonic and the others had seemed to pass all limitations set by Yen Sid to wield the Keyblade. "Well I admit Sonic, you're learning much faster than any other Keyblade Weilder I've trained. Now for the true test: The Mark of Mastery."

"Good, now let's hurry this up. I have a score to settle with a certain egg-headed foe." Sonic shouted.

To be Concluded…

* * *

Now that Sonic has found out the secrets of how to wield a Keyblade, it's only a matter of time before he'll have to confront the enemy. Will Sonic, Riku and friends be able to save the hostages and stop the evil forces before it's too late? Keep reading to find out!


	24. Into the Fray

The new chapter of KH: Sonic School Struggles. I put a lot of effort into making this one, and sorry it was so late. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 24: Into the Fray

Kexan was sitting on his throne back at Malevolent Fortress.

Alexis appeared with Cosmo and the others. "Mission accomplished." She dropped the bag of Chaos and Sol Emeralds on the floor.

Eggman leaped at the Emeralds and hugged them. "Finally! I have them all back; now we are one step closer to establishing the Eggman Empire! Whooo!"

"And that's not all my deviously handsome counterpart; we have the power that infernal hedgehog and cat need to ruin our plans!" Eggman Nega twirled his finger around the tips of his mustache chuckling evily.

"Hey Xehanort, you call for The Keyblade-bearing bonehead? Well he's right here, and for our brilliant host Kexan, a two for one special!" Braig tossed Kyle and Jay-Lo at his feet.

"Finally, almost everything is in place. Now we only have two parts remaining for my plan to succeed: Satoru's other half Axiré and the tiger spirit Shere from Zane."

"Uhh yeah, slight problem. Unfortunately, Axiré and Shadow turned on us and left."

"That will be no problem. I have a feeling I know where they are. They'll be looking for the three boys and the emeralds, so we'll let them come to us." Kexan rested his chin on his hand. "No need to worry, you did everything just as planned."

Sally stood there sadly. "(Shadow betrayed us? What would drive him to do that?)" She clenched her fists. "(After everything we went through…)"

"Sally, is something troubling you? You seem disturbed." Roxas asked.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing."

"Set them on the altar so we can begin." Kexan ordered.

"Yes sir." Sally picked up Sora, Kyle and Jay-lo and placed them on the altar under the moon.

Xehanort smirked at pointed his Keyblade at Roxas. "I will finally have the thirteenth vessel for the χ-blade."

Roxas jumped back in shock. "What? But I thought Sora was who you needed?

"Nonsense, he and his cohorts were the only ones getting in my way. As my younger self mentioned, you were the true vessel we needed. We went after Sora before because you reunited with him, but now that you're out, you just made my plan so much easier."

"YOU TRAITOR!" Roxas screamed backing up slowly.

"You're not touching Roxas you decrepit old crab!" Naminé said standing in the way.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do a thing!" Seto lifted her into the air and threw her out the tower.

"Naminé!" Roxas screamed.

Young Xehanort pinned him down then Paradox held him up with telekinesis. Master Xehanort impaled himself with the Keyblade. "It's finally time, to become a part of me… Roxas."

"Jay-lo! Jay-lo! Come on darn it, get up!" An inner voice shouted. A man with black purple hair shook him. "Still out cold? You're such a pathetic vessel. I can't believe my fiancé even gave you the arrow-blade!" A dark aura took over Jay-Lo's body. "Fine, you just sit back and rest, leave the fighting to me!" He woke up in Jay-lo's body enveloped in a dark aura.

Master Xehanort chuckled pointing the heart piece at Roxas. Then he looked over at Jay-Lo. "What is he doing up?"

Kexan glared. "Corvus Saya."

He transformed into a taller man with longer black purple hanging over most of his face as opposed to Jay-Lo's. "I prefer the code name 'Dusk' if you don't mind. Sorry old man, but I can't allow you to have Jaden, he already has an owner." He smirked.

Kexan flapped his wing sending a razor sharp feather gale at him.

Dusk moved to the side. The wind slammed into Roxas sending him out of the building. He landed on the ground next to Naminé who was unconscious but still alive. "Sorry!" Dusk smirked.

"You little peasant; why didn't you mind your own business?"

"Hey, I'm already part owner of this body; you can't just evict me out of what I already claimed as mine. That's stealing from me, and that's something I don't tolerate."

"Yet, you get your joy out of stealing from me! Satoru and Jay-Lo were already mine!" Kexan drew his blade.

Dusk gave him a smug look. "Then we'll do this by the book; whoever wins gets to keep Jay-Lo as his vessel; loser leaves with nothing!" He drew his arrow-blade and attacked Kexan.

Kexan jumped back and flew into the air then blasted him with a huge column of wind. Dusk covered his face taking the blunt force.

The Eggmen hung onto the columns of the room so they wouldn't get blown off. "Man, it's like a tornado in here!"

Sally and Cosmo were forced into another room by the wind. Sora flew off of the altar and flopped toward the window.

Seto growled. "Cursed apparition; clinging to Jay-Lo's body like a thief to treasure." He looked at Sora heading toward the window. "Darn it!" He tried to hold Sora with telekinesis.

Dusk surged in a dark aura and unleashed a wide range blast of energy shielding himself from the wind, chuckling cockily. "Man, who turned up the A/C in here?"

"Very comical." Kexan said holding his sword. He rushed at Dusk. "But it ends here."

Meanwhile… back at the Mark of Mastery. Sonic and Riku were busy sparing. Riku swung at Sonic over and over with his wooden sword. "Come Sonic, fight back!"

Sonic blocked the attacks with a wooden sword. "It would be easier if you'd ease up on your swings!" He jumped back and spun at Riku. Riku jumped back and braced himself. He trying to push back Sonic with all his strength.

Sonic came out of the ball and kicked Riku back sending him bouncing off of wall. "Not bad Riku."

Blaze fired flames at Sarah who was blocking them with her sun-blade. "You're pretty skilled."

"You're not so bad yourself Princess. That fire of yours is really strong." Sarah rushed at Blaze with her sword enveloped in flame. She swung at Blaze but it was blocked by Blaze's Jeweled Scepter.

"Nice try but no." She fired flames at Sarah through her scepter.

She jumped back and absorbed the flames shooting them back tenfold.

Blaze covered herself in a fire shield to cancel them out. "Man! That was unexpected."

Axiré and Shadow rushed at each other punching and kicking at each other. "Chaos Spear!"

"Shadow Pulse!" Both of the attacks collided.

Shadow and Axiré slid back breathing heavily then ran at each other and collided once again.

Mickey, Minnie, Malcolm, Martha, Yen Sid, Rose, Rosal, and Zane all watched them train.

"For High School Students, these kids show a lot of promise and potential." Yen Sid said.

"That's because they work hard to get where they need to be. They care about their friends and that pushes them to save them whenever they are in danger." Rosal stated.

"They should do look strong, don't they?" Minnie asked.

"I'd expect no less from them. Sarah and Amy especially impress me. It seemed like they always relied on their boyfriends to save them whenever they had problems; but they are not only more independent in that area, they're also becoming wiser and stronger." Zane smiled.

"Yes and the others have become the same as well." Yen Sid stood up. "Everyone cease fighting. It's time to see you skills apply out there on the battlefield."

Sonic closed his eyes and held out his hand. A blue Keyblade appeared, it was a blue and black one. Swift spirals of steel the surround the hilt and shaft, and the teeth spiraled downward in to a spiraling circle resembling his ball form. The keychain was adorned with colors resembling the seven chaos emeralds, and at the end of it was a gold chain. "Whoa! I did it. I finally summoned the Keyblade.

Zane and the others smiled. "Congratulations." Malcolm smirked. "But now we have a job to do."

The others readied their weapons. Blaze smiled and blushed at Sonic. "(He really has gotten strong. Hasn't he?)"

"Blaze? You okay?" Silver asked with his hand on her shoulder.

"Uhh, yeah Silver I'm fine. Come on! We have people to save!"

"Well then let's go." Sonic raised his Keyblade and pointed it opening a portal.

"Good luck. I know you will succeed in stopping him." Yen Sid said.

Sonic and the others rushed in. "(Don't you dare die on me you guys. I'm coming!)"

To Be Concluded…

* * *

Will Sonic and the others make it time? Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out!


	25. Search and Rescue or Search and Destroy

Today is officially the second year anniversary of the KH: SSS Series so I'm going to give you an especially exciting chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25: Search and Rescue or Search and Destroy

Cloud and Sephiroth crossed blades again and again. "Why don't you just give up Cloud? You can't possibly win." He rushed at Cloud with his katana.

"I don't have to win…" Cloud leaped out of the way and went to stab him but Sephiroth swung around and blocked. "I just have to make sure that you lose."

Sephiroth kicked him backwards sending Cloud sprawling onto the ground then flew up to him and aimed his sword at Cloud's heart. "You and I have crossed blades for the last time; it's over." He went in for the kill.

Tifa jumped in the way holding the blade between her hands. "I won't let you hurt Cloud."

"Stubborn nymph!" Sephiroth grimaced.

Dusk and Kexan swung at each other countering each other's attacks. Kexan jumped back and held out his hand. Dusk's eyes widened. "Disintegrating Pressure Cannon!" Kexan launched the brutal attack at him.

Dusk blocked the attack but the force was too strong for his body to handle. "Darn it! At this rate, I won't last much longer!" He glanced over at Sora and smirked. "(I don't know if this attack would work without Jay's help, but I gotta try!) Blazing Arrow!" He rocketed past Kexan in a black aura and grabbed Sora from Seto.

Kexan glared. "Nuisance."

Roxas got up and looked down at Naminé then held her in his arms. "Naminé, you okay? Are you hurt?"

Naminé opened her eyes and looked up. "R-Roxas, what just happened?" She asked as Roxas pulled her up.

"Don't worry about it; I'm just glad you're okay." He smiled down at her and pecked her on the cheek, moving her blond hair out of her eyes.

Roxas and Naminé looked up at Dusk blazing by, carrying an unconscious Sora in his arms. "What the—?" He drew his Oblivion Keyblade and aimed it ready to shoot, but then he remembered Master Xehanort's words. "(He wants me to be his vessel… not Sora.)" He then dispelled his Keyblade and walked off; Naminé followed.

"Roxas, what's up? Why'd you stop?"

"You heard him right? Master Xehanort needs me as his vessel. The only reason he captured Sora was to stop him from contacting the others. Naminé… you go after him and try to explain the situation to Riku and the others." He summoned his dual Keyblades.

"What are you going to-?" Before Naminé could finish, Roxas kissed her deeply.

"Get going; we only have so much time."

"I don't think so." Alexis said from the balcony pointing her scythe at them. "You have a job to do, and you're going to do it, understand Roxas?"

"Go Naminé! I'll hold her off." Roxas shoved her. "Get to the others!" He glared at Alexis ready to hold his ground. Meanwhile, Naminé ran off to go find the others.

Sonic and the others appeared in the Core of Darkness. "Whoa! The ambience here just spells evil."

"Grim, dark, filled with dread; my kind of hangout." Shadow smirked. "I should vacation here."

"Yeah remind me not to care."

"Enough you two; we have to find Kyle, Jay-lo and Sora." Riku said.

"I'm sensing two great powers and a smaller one in front of us about a quarter mile away!" Sarah said.

"Think it's them?" Sonic asked.

Luna shook her head. "No, scent's way too dark to be any of them." She picked up something else. "I smell two others heading their way and a third after them; one of them smells like Jay-lo."

"He must've gotten away! But I don't sense Kyle!" Sarah growled. "He could still be in trouble! Come on let's go!"

"Right!" Everyone followed.

Cloud and Sephiroth blocked each other's swords again. "Your persistence is annoying."

"Let me ask you something Sephiroth; do you have anything to do with these guys attacking my friends?"

"I won't say I don't!" Sephiroth pushed him back and attacked with lightning fast stabs.

Cloud jumped back and cut him through the stomach. He turned to Sephiroth who fell onto one knee. "So you do have something to do with this Kexan guy? What is his motive?"

"Cloud! Tifa!" Riku shouted as he and the others came running.

"Riku? Sonic! Guys, what are you doing here?"

"Kyle, Jay-lo and Sora were taken hostage, so we're here to rescue them." Amy explained.

Sonic and the others drew their weapons at Sephiroth. "Where are they bird boy?" Sonic asked.

Sephiroth stood up and looked at them. "If you want to know…" A vortex appeared over Sephiroth. "Ask them yourself." The vortex covered him from head to toe and he vanished without a trace.

"Darn it, he got away!" Tails growled. "And to think I was one step closer to finding out where Cosmo is."

"Don't worry about it, we'll find them." Sonic patted his back.

"Come on we better get going." Cloud said. He walked with everyone else accompanying him.

Jay-lo finally woke up as Dusk was flying. "Hey you!"

"Ahh Jaden, about time you woke up buddy!" He said joyfully.

"Don't give me that! What's the big idea just taking my body without asking me first?!"

Dusk rubbed his head. "Well, considering Kexan was about to basically absorb us like sponges, how about a 'thank you' for me saving your butt yet again?"

Sora's eyes fluttered and swung open. "What the; who are you?"

"Dusk, Number 1 on the FBI's Most Wanted List, how are you?"

"Oh shut up Corvus and give me my body back!"

"Uhh I don't think so, if we switch now; we're going to become a splatter on the street."

"Who are you talking to?" Sora asked.

"Uhh, it's complicated…" Dusk said. He looked down and saw Sonic and the others. "Ah, that must be the welcoming committee."

Sora looked down and saw Riku and friends. "Riku! Guys, up here!" He shouted waving frantically.

Riku and the others looked up and saw him. "Sora, there you are!" He then looked at Dusk. "Who's this guy?"

"I have no clue who he is." Sora said lazily laying his arms behind his head.

"The name's Dusk!"

Mariah's heart fluttered. "Oh, hello again Dusk."

"Hello little lady!"

"Enough of that!" Jay-Lo shouted as he turned back to normal. "Quit flirting casanova!"

"Hey, you can't jump me like that!" Dusk screamed from inside him.

"It's my body! Anyway you did it to me!" Jay-Lo retorted.

"Only because I was saving you!"

"That's no excuse Romeo!"

Sonic and the others watched Jay-Lo shout at the air. "Anyone else wondering what the heck just happened?" Knuckles said confused.

"No idea." Sonic said.

Mariah sighed. "Jay-Lo's body is inhibited by not only him but the spirit of the man possessing the arrow-blade, kind of like a guide."

"Oh that makes perfect sense." Knuckles joked.

Shadow walked on ahead and stared at the castle. "I take it the doctor is there?"

"Yep, him and the other baddies." Sora said.

"I can sense the emeralds are inside." Knuckles said calmly.

"Eggman must have em we better go and get em."

The others nodded but Blaze looked down.

Sonic tapped her shoulder. "What's up?"

"It's just... I have a bad feeling. Something bad is waiting for us Sonic; I can feel it."

"Blaze we fought evil all the time. We can handle whatever this Kexan guy can do; be confident." Sonic patted her head. She purred softly in response.

Silver and Amy saw them. "They seem pretty chummy." Amy said.

"Yeah... reminds me of how we were. I almost feel bad for deciding to break it off."

"I feel the same; but we shouldn't worry about that. We should focus on stopping the bad guys."

Silver nodded and the others followed.

Kexan was sitting in the shadows. He summoned the moon-blade. "It doesn't matter if the prisoners escape..." Red eyes gleamed at the window. "(Because I'm one step closer to my goal. My goal of the destruction of this sin-infested universe. Go on Eggman and Xehanort, do just as I intended; and soon, you'll receive what you deserve.)"

Sonic and the others approached the door. "They in there?"

"Evil feeling eating you up?" Sora asked. "You can turn back now."

"As if! I'm raring for this."

"Then let's go rescue Kyle!" Sarah exclaimed.

The doors opened allowing them in.

To be Concluded...

* * *

Will Sora and the others save Kyle in time? Keep reading to find out.

Namine: Hey you forgot about me! HELLO?!


	26. Final Clash (Part 1)

Hey guys! It's been a while but here it is, the new chapter of KH: Sonic School Struggles! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26: Final Clash (Part 1)

Xehanort and Dr. Eggman were standing there. "Kexan, the opposition has arrived." Xehanort stated.

"Those urchins are persistent, aren't they?" Nazo smirked. "But it won't matter; with my new tech integrated into my body giving me added reserves of strength, and the unlimited power from the Chaos Emeralds; I should be able to squash them by myself." He laughed.

Kexan stood there silent. "Do what you will with the others, but Jaden and the others are mine to deal with.

"Let's not forget, I need Roxas as the thirteenth member of the Organization as my new vessel." Xehanort stated.

"Worry not my future counterpart; Alexis is acquiring him as we speak, and the others will be no problem killing off." Young Xehanort stated.

"Don't get too cocky, after all Axel's tagging along with them." Larxene stated.

A tall muscular hooded man with rose pink hair and blue eyes stood beside her holding a rose. "Worry not. I'll deal with the traitor myself my sweet. He was the one who caused Sora to separate us but not again. This time, I'm going to personally send him to Hell!" All four of them disappeared in pursuit.

Meanwhile, Sora and the others ran inside. "So this is their base of operation, it looks creep enough for them."

Knuckles' eyes widened. "I sense the emeralds are nearby, and a dark power with them." He growled.

Tails stood there in deep thought. "(Cosmo; where are you? Gah! I can't just sit here!) I have to find Cosmo!" Tails started to run off.

"Tails wait!" Sonic screamed.

A dark bolt of energy struck Tails.

"Tails!" Everyone shouted.

Nazo appeared in front of them along with the other opponents. "Well well, it's the visitor's."

"And you sure don't look like a welcoming committee." Riku stated.

"Larxene there you are! I've missed you buddy!" Lea smiled as he went up to her. Larxene drew her knives. He jumped back. "Lar, what are you doing?"

"Sorry sweetie, but I'm afraid I have some shocking news for you." She threw them at Lea. He drew his Keyblade and blocked them.

The hooded figure's eyes widened. "(A Keyblade? But how can he possibly wield one?!)"

Lea smirked. "Aww, if you wanted to take a break from dating, you could've just asked nicely."

Lea and Larxene lunged at each other trading blows with their weapons. Lea unleashed a giant vortex of flames at Larxene. She jumped flipping through it and launched lightning at him. He jumped away but was caught in the arm. He screamed and collapsed in pain. "What's the matter sweetie, not taking the break up well?"

Lea got up and growled. "Why you-?"

Meanwhile, Roxas sent out pillars of light at Alexis who dodged them calmly. She opened her hands conjuring up and bunch of razor-sharp snowflakes and flung them at Roxas. Roxas jumped away but the snowflakes swerved around him. "Crud!"

"Goodbye Roxas! Shuriken Snowstorm!" The snowflakes barraged him from all angles, he tried to fight them off but too many impaled him. Alexis laughed, licking her lips. "How is it Roxas? How bad does it sting?"

Roxas sent out thirteen light pillars at Alexis.

Alexis jumped back, and blocked with her scythe, but Roxas got behind her. "(What?! How did he-?)"

Roxas grabbed her and threw her into the air towards the balcony. He then rushed at her. "I don't know how bad it stings; why don't you tell me?!" He slashed her with his Keyblades and slammed her into the castle. He went after her.

Tails got up and stumbled to his feet. "I have to… have to… find Cosmo."

Nazo appeared in front of him smirking. "And just where do you think you're going little man, to see that girl? Not going to happen."

"MOVE!" Tails yelled angrily.

Nazo kicked him back. Tails stumbled to his feet. "Or what kid? You'll sick your guard dog Sonic on me?" Nazo laughed.

Sonic rushed into him in ball form and threw him back. "I'm no guard dog; but bullying my bud is a big no-no Nazo."

Nazo wiped the blood from his mouth. "Oh I'm sorry, give me a reason why I should give two-?"

Shadow punched him in the mouth. "How's that for a reason? Chaos Spear!" He launched it at Nazo, who effortlessly knocked it away.

"You imbeciles; I've become stronger than either of you. But if you don't believe me…" He surged in a red aura. "Then see for yourself!"

Sonic drew his Keyblade which he named "Speed Wave" and went into Super Form with Shadow. "No problem!" They said.

"Silver let's help them!" Blaze shouted. Silver nodded in agreement.

Metal Sonic blasted rockets at them. "Incoming!" Silver shouted. He and Blaze moved out the way. "Great, we have this to deal this too?"

Sora and Riku drew their Keyblades at Young Xehanort. "This won't take long at all!" he said, as Xemnas and Ansem appeared alongside him.

"Three on two isn't fair." Sora complained.

Alexis burst through the window, with Roxas hot on her trail. She got up and dusted herself off. "Oops sorry we're all out of time. Guess we'll have to play later." Alexis disappeared in a brief snow flurry.

"Hold it!" Roxas ran after her but she was long gone. "Darn it!"

"Roxas! Care to give us a hand?" Riku asked.

Roxas turned to the three Xehanort entities. "Yeah yeah; I have to blow off some steam anyway." He summoned his two Keyblades.

Xemnas went after Sora, swinging at him, but Sora blocked each attack and blew him back with a wind gust. He looked back at Jay-lo and the others. "What the heck are you guys doing? You gotta find Kyle!"

"But Sora, what about you guys?" Jay-lo asked.

Riku blocked Ansem's fist. "Go find Kyle! We'll hold these jokers off and meet with ya later! Kyle needs you now! So get going!" Riku slashed at Ansem but his Shadow grabbed the Keyblade and tossed him.

Jay-lo nodded. "Come on guys! Let's go!"

The others agreed and went to follow, but Seto appeared. "I don't think so. You guys ain't going anywhere!" He pushed Jay-lo back with powerful centrifugal force, then summoned ten swords and flung them at Jaden, but Keyla knocked them all away.

"Enough Setona! You've hurt us enough!"

"Protecting your boyfriend; still as noble as ever I see." He shouted. "But it doesn't make a difference…" He picked up Keyla with telekinesis and started bending her body backward. She wailed in pain. "I'll be happy to take you out too."

Just then, a column of pressure knocked, and a figure picked up Jay-lo and stood him up. "Go now! You have to get outta find Satoru before it's too late."

"That voice, wait, are you-?"

Before Jaden could finish the question, the figure ran off. "Hey! Wait!" The others ran after him and the figure.

Seto got up and growled. "Who did that?"

Mariah walked in. "I did."

"Mariah! What are you doing here?" Keyla gasped.

"Aside from asking an old friend for help, I'm here to help you out."

Seto laughed. "Aww how sweet, a family reunion."

"Listen Seto; as much as I care about you, I just can't let you hurt my friends anymore!"

Paradox appeared next to Seto who smirked. "Okay, then I'll ease your pain and end them and you."

"Fight the darkness! Please Seto, I don't want you to die like this!"

"I couldn't care less what you want!" Seto and Paradox stood ready for battle.

Jay-lo and the others made it to the throne room where Kexan was sitting. He drew his arrow-blade. "Okay, where's Kyle you leech! Spill it!" He screamed.

Alexis smirked. "He's not your Kyle anymore."

Kexan stood up and walked out of the shadows in Kyle's body. He gripped the moon-blade which was pitch black and held it in front of him. "He no longer exists!"

Sarah gasped. "No!"

Jay-lo growled, as he stared Kexan down. "You monster! You're gonna pay for this!" He surged in a dark aura.

To Be Concluded…

* * *

Kyle has been claimed as Kexan's vessel meaning Akela is his. Now only Zane's Tiger Spirit remains. Will Jay-lo and the others save them before it's too late? Find out in the next chapter of KH: Sonic School Struggles!


	27. Final Clash (Part 2)

Introducing the new Chapter in the KH: SSS Saga! Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 27: Final Clash (Part 2)

Sonic and the others were holding off the villains, giving Tails a chance to find Cosmo; Cream accompanied him as a line of support. They had seen a shadow figure in the distance. "Cosmo; is that you?" The figure ran off. "Wait; Cosmo, stop!" Tails and Cream dashed after it.

Super Sonic and Shadow punched at Nazo who dodged and block their attacks with ease. "You fools; do you really believed your Super Forms can stop me? You barely survived last time using those; and what's worse if you haven't noticed, I'm not even Perfect Nazo yet!"

"Well then we're gonna stop you before that happens. Come on Shadow, let's step it up!"

They enveloped themselves in a yellow and blue aura getting ready to attack. "Get this Nazo! We're going to take you down…" Shadow stated. "Then we're going to join up with the others and save Kyle!" Sonic shouted, as he and Shadow raced at Nazo using light-speed.

"Oh come on you two; not that gimmick again! Where's your originality?" He saw Sonic coming using the sensor in his brain from behind then kicked him in the stomach, making Sonic cough blood. He then slammed Sonic into the ground. "That's it? I figured you haven't added anything new to your repertoire; next." He smiled at Shadow who froze in place growling

"You-… darn you! You monster!"

"Monster? I know this a fanfic meant for children, but surely you can come up with a better insult than that!" Nazo speed up to him and held his chin. "How pathetic! I really was expecting better from you." He smacked Shadow aside into a wall then blasted him. "Goodbye scum!"

"Shadow!" Sonic screamed.

Nazo looked down and saw Amy quivering in anger and fear. "Hmm… I have to wonder something." He teleported behind Amy and grabbed her by her head.

"Amy!" Sonic and Silver screamed.

Nazo smirked. "Oh? Well, well; Seems like we have two hogs who are concerned for her safety."

"Let her go!" Blaze stormed after him but Metal Sonic threw her and blasted her with a rocket.

"Blaze!" Sonic screamed struggling to get up. Blaze transformed back to her normal lavender color.

"You piece of trash!" Silver grabbed him with telekinesis and attempted to crush him but it wasn't working. "What the-?"

Nazo couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, but such a lame technique doesn't work. I'm growing bored of you; maybe I'll just kill you now and end it!" He threw Amy to the side and surged in a purple aura and started to change.

"What the heck? What is this power?" Silver gasped.

Nazo laughed transformed into a spikey crimson red hedgehog. Rings adorned his wrists and ankles and his eyes went from green into a purplish shade.

Shadow woke up and looked up along with Sonic. "OH CRUD!"

"Well that was surprising easier than last time."

"How is it that you're even alive?" Sonic asked. "We wiped you out!"

"Correction, my body was destroyed but a part of me remained intact: one of my ring bracelets. The Eggmen took me back to the base and not only fixed my skeleton integrating me with systems that could easily detect chaos emeralds and other life-forms and their energies with minimal effort." Nazo stated looking back at Silver. He turned away from him then sped behind Silver and kicked him back.

"D-Darn it!" He coughed up blood and his pupils darkened.

"Silver!" Amy screamed. "Why you-?" She swung at him with his hammer but he stood there glaring.

"Move nymph!" He blasted her. She tumbled to the opposite part of the room.

"(Amy… no! Amy! Get up! Darn it! Get up!)" Silver growled as Nazo walked toward her. "(Get up! FIGHT!)" A golden aura surged around him.

Blaze jumped in front of Amy. "Leave her alone!"

"These interruptions are getting annoying." He grabbed Blaze by the throat and lifted her up.

Sonic got up and ran to him kicking him in the head. "Get away from her!"

Nazo flinched a bit and looked back. "Funny, you seem to be going great lengths for this cat. Are you two together or something? Would it anger you if I choked her to death; would you burst into tears?" He started crushing her throat. She let out a hoarse yet loud scream.

"LET HER GO! Right now!" Sonic screamed angrily.

Nazo glared and squeezed harder. Blaze's body slowly went limp from the lack of oxygen; he chuckled in delight. Super Shadow blasted him and Super Silver punched him away causing him to drop Blaze. Sonic grabbed her and sped away holding her close. "Blaze, are you okay?"

She coughed breathing hoarsely. "Been better; thanks for that Sonic." She held him close.

"I'm glad you're safe." He set Blaze down; Silver teleported to her with Amy in hand. Sonic growled and tightened his fists. "Silver, watch Blaze and Amy. Make sure they don't get hurt. Trust me! You don't want to get in the way of this!"

Silver nodded and held Amy close. "Amy, if you can hear me, I'm sorry for this happening to you! I won't let him hurt you anymore!"

Blaze looked at Silver. "(He's saying that to Amy? Could he still have feelings for her? And Sonic; he protected me from Nazo? What is this feeling? Why do I feel so happy inside? Could I want Sonic back or…?)"

"Nazo; you go around hurting my friends, and I'll make you regret it!" He surged in a white aura.

Super Shadow screamed and surged in a white aura. He turned into a multicolored hedgehog alongside Sonic. "Let's do this Sonic!"

"Hyper form; but wait… That means-! NO!" Nazo tried to stop them but it was too late. The now Super Emeralds shone throughout the castle. "Impossible!"

"That power… what is it?" Eggman Nega gasped.

Eggman growled. "Chaos Control! No doubt Sonic's doing this."

The Sol Emeralds also reacted by shining brightly; Blaze sensed this. "What is this I'm sensing?"

Sonic and Shadow fused together; a white aura enveloped them.

Sora and the others were still fighting, but the aura forced them to cover their eyes. "What is that?" Sora screamed.

"Crud; I can't see!" Riku shouted.

Metal Sonic tried to hide from the light. "Too much power! Can't… gauge the strength… Power sensors overloading; s-s-s-s-yst-t-t-tem failing! What is t-t-t-th-th-thi-this?!" His body crumbled and exploded from the force of power exerted by the Emeralds.

Seto used the light to escape the fight. "Another time ladies." He disappeared.

In the throne room, Jay-lo and Sarah felt a surge of power. "What the? What is that?!" Sarah gasped.

"Someone has triggered an unlimited source of power but who; could it have been one of those pests?" Kexan glared.

Naminé saw the beam of light and ran faster. "What is that? (Roxas what is going on in there? Where are you?!)"

A spikey white hedgehog, with Shadow's highlights, rocket shoes (with Sonic's shoe pattern), ring bracelets, and tuft of hair of his chest looked at Nazo, enveloped in a multicolored aura.

"Shadic the Hedgehog, we meet again."

"I'm warning you right now Nazo. Give up, or you'll suffer even worse than last time!" Shadic preached.

Nazo chuckled surging in a purple aura. "Not going to happen, rodent."

"Well then… I have no choice." He summoned a white Keyblade in his hand that was a lot like Sonic's; only all seven emeralds were multicolored as well as the ring. And the edges of the hilt carried Shadow's highlights along with the teeth. "I'll just have to send you back to Hell where you belong!"

To Be Concluded…

* * *

It seems like Sonic, Sora and friends are doing well against the opposition but what will become of Kyle now that he has become Kexan's new vessel. Keep reading KH: Sonic School Struggles to find out. (Important message from Author in Reviews. Please read.)


	28. Final Clash (Part 3)

The newest chapter of KH: Sonic School Struggles is here! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28: Final Clash (Part 3)

Shadic and Nazo flew in the air and punched into the air, blocking and evading each other's attack however they could.

Sora and Riku slid back from Xemnas and Young Xehanort worn out from the fight. "Man! Don't these guys know when to quit?" Sora griped.

"Don't know Sora… it seems to me like they won't let up anytime soon."

"Then neither will we!" Sora shouted rushing at the Xemnas incarnations. Riku followed behind him.

Roxas slashed trying to hold back Ansem but his shadow grabbed him and flung him into the wall. He grunted harshly in pain from the attack. "Agh; dang it!"

Ansem's Shadow rushed at him and punched him back further and further through the wall. "Submit; you can't possibly win! You aren't anything but a lowly byproduct of Sora."

Roxas blocked the shadow's fist and sent him back with a pillar of light. He has blood dripping off of his shoulder. "I am Roxas, the Keyblade Wielder! I said it before to Riku and now I'm saying it to you! I AM ME; NOBODY ELSE!" Roxas swung sending out light pillars at Ansem.

Ansem's Shadow tried its back to fend off the attack, but was soon overpowered by several Keyblade strikes. "You can't beat me you impudent child!"

Roxas glowed in a bright white aura and rose into the air. "This is my gift to the Organization for putting up with 355 days' worth of their nonsense!"

Ansem growled in response. "You little brat!"

Sora and Young Xehanort were in a stalemate pushing at each other. "Do you really think you can take me?"

Sora smirked. "No, but I think this can! Now Riku, move!" He and Riku leaped out of the way as Roxas' orbs of light barraged the three of them.

Sora and Riku pointed their Keyblades at the three members. "Together!" Sora and Riku charged a beam of light and darkness at the enemies. They shot the beam which dispersed into several lasers similar to Ragnarok and struck the three of them.

Lea blocked both of Larxene's and Marluxia's attack. Larxene kicked him back and threw her knives at him, but he barely avoided. "You lose!" She looked up and gasped at the lazars coming at her. "What the—?"

Larxene and Marluxia were also struck with the beams, they screamed as the barrage continued on.

Lea got up and looked at it from a distance. "I take it Sora and Riku were the ones who fired that."

Larxene and Marluxia were covered in burns barely standing. "Darn you and those cursed Keyblade Wielders." Marluxia growled as he and Larxene passed out.

Shadic smirked at Nazo who was punching him. Shadic grabbed his fist and roundhouse kicked him back. "It looks like your side is losing Nazo; guess you should've been on the winning team." Shadic closed his eyes leveling down to super form.

Nazo stumbled backward and charged a dark ball of energy. "Don't patronize me; you blasted hedgehog!" He fired it at Shadic.

Shadic smacked it away. "What's a matter Nazo? You seem to be hesitating a lot more now. If you don't wanna end up like them, I suggest you quit."

Nazo growled in anger. "I've had enough of you; don't banter me!"

Shadic sped quickly behind Nazo; his Keyblade covered in blood. "Bad guys never listen, do they?" he smirked.

Nazo went to blast Shadic but his hand was grabbed and bent backward. Nazo screamed in pain grabbing his hand as he turned back to normal. Nazo went to kick him but Shadic put two fingers in his face.

"You just don't give up even after you have already lost. That's something we have in common; but we use our powers to protect. You only do it for your own selfish gain; and that's why you lose." With that Shadic blasted him with a multicolored beam eliminating him.

Sora and the others watched in awe at the flash of light. Shadic transformed to his regular form. "You don't have to worry, he's not coming back." He winked at Silver and the others then split into two beings.

Sonic was hugged by Amy and Blaze (who had stopped glowing). He thumbed up to Shadow who was getting ready to leave.

"Sorry, I have business to attend to. I'm sure you and the others can handle Xehanort and Eggman."

Lea sighed and raised his Keyblade. "You know what? I don't feel bad for doing this. It's what I have to do." He pointed his Keyblade at Larxene and Marluxia.

Jay-lo and Sarah slid back from Kexan dodging his attacks. Just then, a loud explosion was heard followed by the place shaking. "Whoa!"

"So, Sora and the others seemed to have overpowered the other members." Master Xehanort said.

"Nazo's dead too." Eggman growled. "Darn that infernal Hedgehog!"

"They did it!" Sarah smiled. "Now only you guys are left!" She pointed her sun-blade at Kexan. "Just give us back Kyle! It's all over!"

"The plan isn't yet complete! I still have plenty of time to make up for the slight setback." He expanded his wings. "You are still no threat to me you ignorant brats!"

"Don't even try to bluff us! You're backed into a corner and you have no way out!" Luna shouted.

Kexan sighed. "Even now; you still can't grasp the magnitude of my power." He clenched Kyle's moon-blade tightly in his fist engulfing himself in a black aura. "I guess I'll have to remind you of how far the gap is between your strength and mine! Prepare to die!"

Alexis was heading back toward the throne room when the hooded Ruby blasted her with flames. Alexis smirked and blocked them. "Ahh! There you are! I was wondering when you'd finally get included into this story Ruby."

She took off her hood, showing her fiery red hair and red eyes which glared at Alexis. "My appearance may be brief in the story, but I still have gotten business with you that I need to take care of." She summoned her two red flame swords and immediately attacked Alexis, shooting red hot flames at her.

Alexis summoned her scythe and blocked the attacks. She and Ruby slammed their attacks into each other.

Meanwhile Seto appeared in a different hallway. "Curse that Mariah. Why is she so intent on stopping me?" He sent a presence coming his way and hid around the corner. Cosmo ran past him not stopping. "(That girl, what is she doing?)"

"I think I saw her come this way! Come on Cream!" Tail shouted hot on her trail.

"Right!"

Seto growled. "(The fox and rabbit couple too. At this rate, the plan won't go as planned.)" Just then he was slammed into the wall with telekinesis. "Oh no!"

Mariah and Keyla came running. "Not so fast Seto; you're not getting away this time."

Seto sent 60 swords after them. Mariah jumped and flipped back dodging them. Keyla ran to the side and went after Seto. She summoned her sun-blade and launched a column of flame at him, but Paradox appeared and absorbed the attack. "Not bad kiddies, but you'll have to do better than that!" Seto retorted.

Shadow skated toward the throne room but Sally came out of a hidden door with a gun ready. Shadow slid to a stop. "Sally! I should've known you'd still be skulking around!"

Tails and Cream pursued Cosmo into an old guest room cornering her. "Cosmo, it's you isn't it?"

She nodded and took off her hood. "It's good to see you again, I've missed you Tails."

Shadow and Sally punched and kicked at each other. Shadow leaped into the air and went to axe kick Sally but she dodged and shot at him. He stepped to the side. "Not bad Shadow, not bad at all." Sally smirked.

Jay-lo slashed at the demon infused possessed Kyle but got blasted. "You can't stop my goal to obliterate this foul sphere you call Earth Jaden-Logan!"

Jay-lo held his arm battered and bruised. "All these marks and you still don't have a scratch…" He smirked. "You're so strong… but as long as Kyle is still trapped, I gotta fight."

To be Concluded…

* * *

With the other enemies defeated, it's pretty much coming down to the wire. Will Sonic, Sora and the others save Kyle from Kexan! Find out in the exciting finale of KH: Sonic School Struggles!


	29. Final Clash (Part 4)

Here it is! The long awaited finale of KH: Sonic School Struggles! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 29: Final Clash (Part 4)

Shadow and Sally punched and kicked at each other with neither one of them letting up. "Sheesh! How far do you intend to go?" Shadow asked as he grabbed her fist.

Sally glared at him. "As far as I need to traitor!" She flipped him into his back and flung him into the wall.

"Wow, you're pretty strong!" He grunted as he pushed her head against the wall. "But why are you still fighting for them; can't you see they duped us both Sally?"

"Shut up!" She turned around and roundhouse kicked him; then walked over and picked him up. "Why should I listen to you?! You turned your back on me when I needed you beside me!"

"Say what?!" He gasped in shock.

She glared and cracked her knuckles then punched him in the gut. "Typical males! They can't even tell how a girl feels!" She started kicking him over and over out of pure anger.

Shadow staggered to his feet. "Just…what are you trying to say?"

Sally clenched her fists and ran at him screaming.

Naminé made it to the castle and went to open the door when a figure appeared. By the shape of the figure, it was a girl. "Who, who are you?"

The figure summoned a golden trident. "I'm here to write my wrongs, and to save someone who's important to me." The figure turned a stream of water flew past Namine into the castle.

"How did she-?!" Naminé ran into the castle following her.

Ruby and Alexis slashed at each other blocking each other's attacks. Alexis jumped into the air and gathered snow and ice in her hand. "Spiraling Ice Cannon!"

Ruby rolled out of the way, and gathered a large fire in her hand. "Flame Torrent!" She sent a large stream of flame at Alexis. The two attacks clashed canceling each other out.

Alexis landed and rushed at Ruby stabbing at her repeatedly. Ruby blocked her attack and kicked her back. She breathed heavily and growled. "You!"

"What's wrong Sis? You seem to be slowing down. Maybe you're not as powerful as you think!" Ruby said twirling her blades.

Alexis growled then gave Ruby an almost crazed smile. "Oh, you just keep running that mouth of yours, don't you?!" She surged in a black aura, and a snowflake symbol shown through her glove on her left hand. "I already shut you up once remember?! Maybe you need a little reminder of how terrifying I can be!" The halls around her started to freeze.

Ruby readied her blades surging in a fiery aura melting the ice. "(Now it's getting dangerous! I have to stop her now!)"

The figure appeared back into her regular form. "(No doubt this is Alexis's doing. She's freezing the place solid. My water powers won't work here; time for Plan B.)" She opened a portal and disappeared into it.

Naminé stopped as the portal closed. "Oh great, now what do I do? Oh Roxas, where are you?"

Shadow rolled onto the floor against the wall badly bruised. "Wait Sally! Think for a minute! You don't wanna do this!"

Sally growled breathing hard. "Why not?!" She went and kicked Shadow in the stomach. "Explain why I don't want to!"

Shadow grabbed her foot. "Because you're not like this; the Sally I know wouldn't have flew into a rage like this! The Sally I know always thought things through before acting!"

"Guess you don't know me then!" Sally growled.

Shadow looked up at her. "I know you well enough! Sally, ever since I met you, I've liked having you around because you were a cool girl! Are you meaning to tell me you'd go crazy simply because I didn't say I loved you?"

Sally gasped with her eyes in shock then she pulled her foot back. "You could've given me an answer!" Tears fell from her eyes.

Shadow stood up and hugged her causing her to jump a bit. "Listen, I'm not a romantic, I hate soppy love confessions. I am a person that believes in proving with action, not just words. Even if I didn't say it, I thought my actions could show you that I do really care about you. If you care about me, help me stop this threat."

Sally bowed her head and clenched her fists then kissed Shadow, shocking him. She nodded in reply and ran off to join Sonic and the others.

Meanwhile back with Tails and the two girls… "Come on Cosmo! You have to help us! We need to stop them! We only have so much time!"

Cosmo thought it over. "Okay! Let's go!" Tails and the others went to join up with Kyle and friends.

Jay-Lo hit the floor and rose up covered in wounds.

Sarah slashed at Kexan then went to blast him, but Kexan grabbed her head and threw her; her head ricocheted off the wall. "Ow!" She rubbed her head.

Luna clawed at the Possessed Kyle but he grabbed her throat and stabbed her in the chest. "Crud!"

Kexan threw her. "It's hopeless. You have no way to win." Suddenly a beam of light struck him causing him to drop Luna.

"Who did that?" Jay-lo asked.

Sora and the others came in, Keyblades drawn. "Guys! You okay?"

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!"

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard. Seto and Paradox slid back near the other villains as Mariah and Keyla rushed in.

"Where did they all come from?!" Eggman gasped.

"We told you egghead! You can't beat the good guys!" Sonic said twirling his Keyblade.

Master Xehanort clenched his fist. "Looks like we've underestimated these pests!"

Alexis flew back and crashed into the wall. She jumped up and growled.

Ruby smirked. "Glad I got here just in time!"

"Well sweetie good to see ya!" Dusk yelled.

"She can't hear you, ya know!" Jay-lo complained.

Shadow and Sally walked in. "And for the record; we're no one's guinea pigs!" He said.

Tails, Cream and Cosmo ran into the room. "You will pay for forcing Cosmo to help you; and for trying to take over the world!" Tails screamed full of rage.

Kexan glared at them. "Well, it seems my plans have once again been trounced. But no matter! I'll still triumph." He readied his sword.

The figure came from behind and slammed her hand into the Possessed Kyle's back. "Dispel darkness!"

"What?!" Kexan screamed as he and Kyle separated.

Kyle collapsed and hit the ground, he slowly got up. "Ugh, what happened?" He looked up at the figure. "Mother, that's you isn't it?"

She took off her hood exposing her blonde hair and blue eyes. "Yes it's me Satoru."

"Maria." Kexan stood up. "You've shown your face again!"

"(Maria?! Wait, that couldn't be!)" Shadow gasped. "(But she looks so much like-!)"

"Kexan! I cannot allow you to go through with your plan to destroy the world." She summoned her moon-blade. "I'll ask you, for the sake of all that is good! Stop!"

"As I said before; your words won't reach me!" Kexan drew his katana.

Maria sighed. "You really can't see beyond the dark, can you?" She opened a portal. "Get Satoru and the others out of here! Go! Go now!"

"What?! No I can't leave you!" Kyle screamed.

The place started to collapse. "Ahh what's happening!" Eggman gasped.

"The castle has sustained major damage from the battle, and now it's coming down on us!" Eggman Nega shouted.

Xehanort and the others started to fade. "Another time Keyblade Weilders! We'll meet when the time is right!"

Eggman and Eggman Nega called a ship and jumped in. "And don't forget hedgehog…" "And you too, feline…" They said. "We won't stop until the world is ours!" They laughed crazily as they flew away.

Alexis opened a dark portal. Seto and Mariah leered at each other as did Ruby and Alexis. With that, their rivals vanished.

The others jumped as a giant slab came down. "We gotta go now!" Sonic and the others ran into the portal.

Kyle looked at Maria. "Mother… I—."

"Go Sato! I can't hold it forever!" Maria said fighting. "Love you sweetie." She blasted Kyle black toward the portal.

"Mother! Wait!"

Axiré grabbed him. "Sorry; no time for goodbyes Satoru!" He threw Kyle inside as the portal closed.

"MOTHER! MOTHER!" Kyle screamed disappearing.

Maria shed a tear. "Goodbye my love." She looked at Kexan. "We finish it now!"

Kexan and Maria clashed.

The others appeared back in their world. "Is it over?" Sonic asked.

"Looks like… what about Cosmo and the redhead?" Knuckles asked.

"When we went back, they returned to their own time." Mariah said.

"So we can't see them again?" Tail said sadly.

"So what; they're still here with us." Kyle pounded his chest. "Right here."

The others smiled watching the sunset.

* * *

(Graduation's next chapter, stay tuned.)


	30. Bonus Chapter: Graduation and Goodbyes

Here it is! Final chapter of KH: Sonic School Struggles! Sorry about the delay. Enjoy!

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Graduation and Goodbyes

After the events that had taken place in Malevolent Fortress, school had resumed for the heroes like usual, but because of this, a final exam had to be taken. They had three weeks to study. Luckily for Sonic, since Blaze had been on A/B honor roll all four years, he figured she take pity on him and help him study...

"No?! What do you mean 'no'?" Sonic asked shocked.

"Exactly what I said, N-O. You may just end up trying to cheat off of me by stealing my notes." She said with her arms folded.

"Blaze, you know me better than that. I'm not a cheater; what do I have to do?" Sonic asked.

Blaze smirked. "Hmm... a nice flounder and some veggies from Naomi's Tavern sounds decadent."

"What?! That place is so expansive! I'll never be able to pay for it."

"Then you better start cramming blue-boy." She winked.

Sonic raised his arms in defeat. "Okay fine; you win! I'll try to dig into my already stifled college fund for the extra cash."

Blaze stuck out her tongue. "Good boy."

"YOU ARE EVIL!" Sonic and Blaze started laughing.

True to his word, Sonic took Blaze out of dinner, and in return she helped him study for the final exam. The day of the exam came and Sonic for the first time ever was ready. When it was over, he leaped out excitedly.

"Hallelujah! I did it!" He ran to Blaze and swept her off her feet spinning her around. "I passed my test. Look! Look!" True enough, Sonic had gotten an 85 on his test, but Blaze showed him a 95 on her test once again sticking out her tongue. Sonic then hugged her shocking her but she happily returned it.

The Graduation rehearsal followed soon after, and after that, graduation. Kyle stepped up to the podium, and cleared his throat. "Hello, to those at J.T. Prep, to the graduating class, Juniors next in line, Sophomores, and fresh meat-err I mean Freshman..." Most people laughed after hearing that part. "I would just like to say, despite all our difficulties, our struggles... We realized that anything could be accomplished if we want it. We had to fight, suffer some heartbreaks, and even say... goodbye to some we've lost, or who may be just far away... but we can always remember them, in our hearts."

Tails remembered Cosmo, Jay-lo remembered his sister Aden and Dusk remembered his family and Ruby.

Kyle had tears streaming down his face at remembering his mother but still continued. "But despite that, we never gave up! We kept fighting when we were at our weakest and we still had the spirit to carry on! We have to do this, every single day of our lives, to become better and ensure a bright future for all! In conclusion, and without anything else to add. I'll miss you all, the Seniors at this School will miss you! Good luck to everyone here and God be with you in all you do!" The audience cheered in an uproar.

After the speech, everyone walked up and got their diplomas, striking silly poses, like Jet flexing his muscles which made Wave giggle a bit, and Rouge waving and winking at the audience making most of the males drool. Sonic thumbed up to everyone causing Blaze to smile.

After the ceremony, Sonic, Amy, Silver and Blaze all gathered in one spot. "So this is it huh? We had our ups and downs, laughs, tears, etc. But we all got through this." Silver said.

"Yeah, no hard feelings?" Sonic held out his fist to which Silver pounded it.

"Nah, I'm happy for you and Blaze. Just don't do anything to hurt her, got it pal?" Silver said seriously.

"You worry too much man!"

Blaze and Amy looked at them then to each other. "I'm really sorry for... ya know." Blaze bowed her head.

"Aww don't worry about it; as long as Sonic's happy, it'll be okay. Thanks for being such a good friend, Blaze."

Sora and the gang came running. "Hey guys, what do ya know? All of us made it out of that thing alive! Man, talk about pressure." Sora said, resting his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, who'd thought you would've passed." Riku laughed.

"Oh shut up!"

Roxas and Naminé chuckled at each other. "Hey anyone seen Kyle?" he asked.

"Those two are never around when you need em, are they?" Sonic smirked. "I bet they're kissing and canoodling right now."

Back outside of school, Kyle was sitting outside of school thinking about his mother's sacrifice. "(I sure hope you're okay, Mother.)"

Sarah wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his nose. "She's fine, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, I guess." Kyle stood up and looked at her. "You matured so much from when we were younger."

"Yeah, I have Luna and Axiré to thank for that." Sarah smiled blushing.

"Aww you're sweet Sarah." Luna came by with Axiré. "I was only trying to be a good Samaritan."

Sarah hugged her causing her to blush. "Still, thank you."

Axiré looked at Kyle, smiled and walked off.

"Wait Ax! Aren't you gonna stick around for the ceremony?" Kyle asked.

"Sorry. Not interested." He waved and walked off with Luna soon following.

Kyle and Sarah smiled at them.

"Hey you two crazy lovebirds! Are we gonna celebrate or what?" Sonic called out from the school entrance.

"Yeah! Be right there!" Kyle called before quickly giving Sarah a kiss.

"Whoooo! Yeah yeah yeah!" Sonic chanted teasingly.

"You are such a kid." Shadow said holding his hand over his face.

Sally laughed and patted Shadow's back. "Ahh he's fine, give him a break."

Shadow smirked at her. "Maybe I will. For you." Sally pulled him into a fiery kiss causing him to gasp.

"Oh Shadow you dog!" Sonic laughed, causing everyone to follow. "Come on, let's party." The others ran inside, but Blaze stopped him. "What is it?"

"Sonic, I wanted to, just say thank you for being there for me, you and your friends helped me be able to be more confident and social ya know?"

Sonic kissed her deeply. "It's what I do... but the kiss is the only exception." He winked at her.

"Rawr..." Blaze giggled, and hooked arms with Sonic pulling him inside. Sora and Riku held the door open for them.

Everyone but Riku went inside. He soon felt the presence of someone else. He ran down the steps and stopped by a tree to which a black haired girl in a black cloak leaned against it. "Hello? Uhh, what are you doing here. Wait a minute... don't I know you?"

The girl turned looking at him with her beautiful Azure eyes and smiled. "It's me, Riku. Remember? We used to spend time together, a long time ago." With that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's my thank you for what you did back then, Riku."

"Youp! You're..." Riku gasped

"Hey Riku! What's keeping ya?" Sora shouted from the entrance. "Everyone's waiting!"

"Yeah be right there." He called back then turned to face the girl but she was gone, all that was left was one of her seashells. He picked it up remembering her face, tears fell from his face. "Xion... I'm glad I got to see you again." He wiped his eyes.

"Riku! What's keeping ya?" Sora ran up to him and seen his face. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just remembered something. I'll be okay, let's go!" Riku said.

"Race ya Riku!" Sora and Riku raced toward the door, meeting up with everyone else.

The End

* * *

Well that's it for this Kingdom Hearts/Sonic/The Moon Crest crossover conglomerate. Review and comment and like I said, I will be reediting and adding some new scenes and fixing some mistakes to make it better. Stick around for my future fan-fics and be on the lookout for my novel The Moon Crest which will hopefully be released sometime this year I hope. Peace and God Bless!


End file.
